


Knave of Hearts

by MoonFox



Series: Coins Saga [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Deception, Drama & Romance, Post-Magic Reveal, Royal Merlin, arthurian legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFox/pseuds/MoonFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Status: COMPLETE<br/>Sequel to Two Sides of the Coin (one shot), Flipping the Coin (AU Season 5 after 5.04 "Another's Sorrow")<br/> Leon lays near death and Merlin must deal with politics and romance before he can begin his search for a cure.</p>
<p>AN: Beta'ed by Nance.  Revised 9/1/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on fanfiction.net as Moon Fox and  
> theHeartofCamelot.com as MoonFox.  
> Thanks to Nance for her wonderful editing assistance, and to caldera32 for the amazing cover collection.  
> Any remaining errors are all my own.  
> I don't own Merlin or the myths I twist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Hearts she made some tarts all on a summer's day;  
> The Knave of Hearts he stole the tarts and took them clean away.  
> The King of Hearts called for the tarts and beat the Knave full sore  
> The Knave of Hearts brought back the tarts and  
> vowed he'd steal no more.
> 
> ~classic nursery rhyme

****

**Prologue:**

The days were growing shorter as the season progressed. Leaves changed from summer greens into hues of reds, oranges, and browns on the trees. The first rains of autumn helped to wash away the remaining carnage and blood from the nearby vales. By spring, it would be hard to tell that there had been a battle at all. The village of Bedkelerd was bustling with activity on this market day. Small and somewhat hidden at the convergence of two rivers, high in the hills of Snowdonia, the year had been a good one for its few inhabitants.

It was difficult to grow crops on the rocky mountainous crags, but the influx of men from the war against the Saxons brought a new sense of life to the sleepy little town. Copper had recently been found in the hills, and the people, along with their new lord, enjoyed the prosperity it brought to the region through trade. Some of the ore was loaded on wagons and taken to Lothian by road. Most, however, was taken by ship out of the newly settled port on the mouth of the river to the kingdoms in the south, such as Caerleon and the one their new lord claimed fealty to...Camelot.

A raven-haired woman, her skin a pale cream, walked gingerly through the muddy, track-laden path that served as the main road.  She was careful not to step in the muck, as she surveyed the carts lining the street. Soft green eyes smiled warmly as she spoke to the merchants. It was a nice change to be back among people. Over a month had passed since Morgana regained her life. The transition was difficult as her nightmares were plagued with memories of the past years.

Her mother, whom she had been told was dead, tended the Magical Grove near her new home. Their relationship was awkward at first, as Morgana held resentment towards the woman whom she knew only from the tales of others. She was two when the Great Purge was brought down on the magical population of Camelot, and Uther's lust for his friend's wife did not deter his anger when Ygraine died.

Morgause had already been hidden away from the fiery temper of the king. She showed signs of having the Sight and told King Uther, in her childish innocence, about her baby sister not being her father's daughter. Uther wanted to make certain the blond first-born of Gorlois would not be around to spread the rumor any further. Vivienne trusted in Gaius to get the child away before the king could do something to her himself.

When Ygraine finally became pregnant, the dark-haired woman breathed a sigh of relief; thinking she would finally gain her freedom from Camelot, and be allowed to return to her husband's home of Tintagel. On the night of Arthur's birth, however, her world of hope crumbled in heart-stopping fear. Uther knew she was a trained priestess before her marriage to Gorlois, and being the closest of the Queen's Ladies, Vivienne suspected her head might be first on the chopping block.

She took Morgana and fled that night to Cornwall. A fortnight passed and the rumors of King Uther's rage against anything magical spread like wildfire through the whole of Camelot. As his forces drew closer, a dream came to her that she needed to leave the area. The only hope for her daughter's safety was to be found at the Grove of Magicians. Unfortunately, Morgana was much too young for such a journey.

Gorlois arrived home, just ahead of the king's men. One daughter already lost, he knew his wife could easily be next. Crying, Vivienne bade her husband and child farewell, and fled the kingdom.

As Morgana perused the market, she thought about her mother, and what it must have been like for the woman. With the help of a man who had become her dearest friend, Morgana was beginning to push past the hatred of Uther and resentment of her mother's flight; especially as she knew how much pain her own hands caused, as a result of revenge born from something she did not understand, nor could fully control.

She shifted the basket on her arm, filled with embroidery supplies to keep her hands busy throughout the long winter ahead. Further down the lane, she spied the raven-haired warlock and couldn't suppress the smile that came to her lips. Formerly a servant to the king, and not used to being in a position of power himself, he was currently bartering with a poor merchant who had no clue of the Earl of Snowdonia's past. Merlin seemed to be enjoying the man's distress at having a nobleman haggle with him like a commoner.

Morgana thought briefly about trying to save the trader, but was interrupted when a late blooming wildflower suddenly appeared in front of her face.

"Greetings, beautiful Lady." Gwaine bowed deeply, his dark eyes twinkling, pouring on the charm.

She plucked the bloom from his fingertips, gracing the ladies' man with a bright smile and a curtsey of her own. "Well, hello there, Prince Gwaine. We haven't seen you in a while. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

He looked deeply hurt, his hand over his heart. "Ah, now you've gone and insulted me, Lady Morgana. It breaks my heart to hear you name me as a noble."

She laughed as he took her basket and offered his arm in an act of flirtatious chivalry. They walked towards the warlock. Merlin saw them and finally left the merchant in peace to greet his friend.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter One:**

 

"How are things with your grandfather?" Merlin asked, curious as to how the once rogue, turned knight, was adjusting to being a prince. The three of them sat in front of the warm fireplace; logs crackled softly and a pot of mulled mead warmed next to it.

"Oh, you know, he's an ornery old coot. Gaheris sent him back to the castle, although Lot would say he went of his own accord to 'prepare things for the peace treaty with Camelot.'"

Gwaine took a sip from his flagon. "He's definitely a battlefield king: gets bored and drives everyone nuts in his castle; enjoys his drink and his women."

"Sounds like someone we know," Morgana muttered to Merlin, shooting a coy grin at the prince.

Gwaine leaned forward and smiled flirtatiously. "At least he has good taste on both accounts."

Morgana's eyes widened and she had the decency to blush. Merlin sputtered as he was taking a drink, his eyes darting between his two friends.

Gwaine sat back, grinning from ear to ear, satisfied with the reaction from both of them. "I was planning on heading to Camelot to meet him. Any progress on the whole cursed poison thing?"

"Some. The druids up here, as well as Lady Vivienne, have been very helpful in giving me some promising leads.I need to go south myself to see if there is anything left in the library, or vaults, that could help...as well as to check on Arthur."

They fell into silence, each in their own thoughts. Finally Morgana spoke up. "There's a ship in dock, loading up with ore bound for Caerleon.

Gwaine nodded, finishing off his goblet. "That's why I came this way. Lot was preparing to leave his castle when I set out. He should have already departed by now and I figured I'd either meet you on the road, or we could set out together."

Merlin sighed mournfully. "Great...more singing."

* * *

"Come in," Morgana called in, response to a rapping at her door. She turned to see Merlin enter. Her face brightened upon seeing him.

"Will you be alright here?" Merlin asked, in a concerned tone. After all they had been through, it was hard to think of leaving the raven-haired woman here by herself. They had been studying the beautiful parts of the Old Religion together, untainted by the hatred and death that surrounded areas like Camelot. He was by her side in the Grove as she witnessed the evil that had used her body. He comforted her at night, when the nightmares came and generally stood as a pillar of strength in the weakest moments of her recovery.

Morgana continued brushing her hair, a luxury she had nearly forgotten during her madness. "I think so. My mother is willing to stay in the keep with me this winter. Her remedies have helped with my nightmares," She said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Putting down the brush, she rose and walked over to Merlin, taking his hands. Her pale green eyes, warmed by the candlelight, studied his caring features. "Seriously, I'll be ok."

He stared at their joined hands, his thumbs lightly brushed over the back of hers. "You will need to act as regent while I'm away. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, either." Not that there was much that needed doing in the region that had not seen a proper lord in over a generation.

She stretched up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his bearded cheek. "I know. You have done so much for me lately. Now, you need to go be with Arthur. Your place is at his side, not mine."

He gave her a small smile and nodded, in silent agreement. He was glad the facial hair and dim lighting covered his blush, when she kissed him. For all that they had been through, part of his mind still saw himself as a servant and the raven-haired beauty as a princess. It left him unsure of how to handle his growing feelings.

"Let me see your dagger," Morgana requested. He complied, reluctantly releasing her hands. A look of confusion crossed his face, as she took it and deftly cut a lock of her hair. She gave him back the blade and walked over to her sewing basket. Tying a ribbon around the strands, she whispered a word of protection into bundle. She pressed the hair into Merlin's hand. "For luck."

"Thank you," was all he could mutter nervously, before bowing his head and quickly leaving her room.

* * *

Merlin was glad for his new woolen cloak, as he pulled it tighter around him. The smell of frost permeated the air. He leaned against a rock, near the edge of the clearing, and waited patiently for his summons to be answered.

"Greetings, Dragon Lord," A silky voice came from behind him, startling the warlock. The Red Lady laughed softly, as she brushed by him. He'd spoken with her on a few occasions since the battle, and her presence always caught him off-guard at first. It was probably because he was so used to looking up into the sky for a coming dragon.

Merlin stood, bowing to powerful creature. "Greetings, My Lady."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this summons? You found the book I left for you, no doubt."

"Indeed, and I thank you greatly for it. I have a better idea of what Mordred used on his blade. He obtained it from a giant in cave on the mountain. I...uh," Merlin cringed,"spoke…with him."

At this the red dragon, in her human form, looked shocked, "I'm surprised. Typically 'speaking' with a giant takes a certain...ruthless...persuasion. Tell me. What did you offer him in return for his words?"

"His life." Merlin stated, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

She laughed uproariously. "That would do it."

"Anyway, I think I can cure it, but there was a passage in the book that talked about the tincture needing to be brewed special cauldron."

"Ah, the Cauldron of Ceridwen. Just one of many names it has. 'Said to even bring a soul long dead back to life...if the potion is brewed properly. Well, that shouldn't be too hard for one of your skills to obtain."

Merlin chuckled sourly. "All those artifacts have a price. Also, there is nothing in the passages on where I might find it."

"Long ago, it was once held by a Queen named Bavmorda, in her bid for immortality. You do not know the name?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Her kingdom bordered on the eastern shores of Albion. I believe it was called Nockmaar. I would not begin to guess what name it is now known by. It has been many hundreds of years since her reign, long before the Romans came to this land."[1]

Merlin sat in thought for a while, trying to remember all the maps he had seen. He could not recall any that pre-dated the Roman conquest. "Well, I guess that gives me a start. I'll see if Geoffrey in Camelot has anything stashed away."

"You are leaving then?" She asked, a little too happy.

Merlin eyed her with suspicion. "You are not allowed to ravage this, or any other countryside, while I am away."

"As you wish." She sighed in mock indignation. Merlin's eyebrows lifted in curiosity, as he watched her. He thought about asking, and as the red dragon had done before she answered, as if reading his mind. "I only did that because thieves had taken my egg last time. Lludd refused to help, saying it was my own fault. That is when he imprisoned me."

"So...that's why I didn't have to actually command you to come out of the cavern and help Aithusa." He muttered, thinking he figured out a piece of the red dragon's motives. "Was it…"

"No," Red stated sharply. She walked a few steps away from Merlin. "...But I am not one to allow any dragon child to suffer." Red let the implication toward her fellow dragon hang in the air between them.

He could feel a burden on her soul as she spoke, and recognized it was only because she was allowing it. "I wanted to ask you...how is Aithusa doing?"

"The child is healing well."

"Do you think that she is healthy enough to visit?" He requested hopefully. "Not me, but to see Morgana."

"Hmm, Aithusa misses the girl as well – they formed quite a bond, for the girl not being true dragon kin. I will bring her. It will be good for them both, I think." She turned back to the Dragon Lord. "Have you summoned Kilgharrah yet?"

"Uh, no." Merlin glanced away. "Not yet, I'm still a bit miffed at him." It was vastly different talking to Y Ddraig Goch than it was to Kilgharrah. Now, having spoken with a more civilized dragon...who actually gave her assistance with somewhat straightforward answers. Merlin wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with the riddler of a dragon.

She came up and patted Merlin's cheek patronizingly. "Prophecies, and the aid I have bestowed, are two different things, young Dragon Lord." She laughed at the look of defeat on his face, when he realized she had read his thoughts once again. It was a sound that echoed off the surrounding hills, as she turned to walk away. "When you do see him, inform that slipeg fitterleas efeta, that I am not dead yet." [2]

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. He drew a sharp breath and smacked his lips, grumbling under his breath. "That's going to make for an interesting conversation starter."


	2. Arrival

The horses weren't the only ones weary, when they finally arrived in Camelot. The beasts seemed extra glad of the stable hands, who removed the saddles and expertly groomed them, while they ate fresh cut hay and oats.

Arthur stood alone at the bottom of the steps to greet his friends, with only a few guards nearby to keep watch. "Welcome back." He said, clasping their arms. "I was expecting to see you tomorrow when Queen Annis and King Lot are due to arrive."

"We traveled with Annis from Caerleon, but decided to press on when her company made camp for the evening." The raven-haired man replied, "I think we were both anxious to get home."

"Well, I have to say, I am glad for that. I was worried that I might not get a chance to speak with you, before the feast tomorrow evening." They began walking up the steps into the castle.

Merlin looked at his cousin suspiciously. "Why?"

Arthur bobbed his head back and forth, his face pinched, "Let's just say, I have not really told anyone the details of our...new found relation."

Gwaine shook his head and chuckled, "He probably just doesn't want his new servant to get any ideas."

* * *

The bird's wings moved slowly as it flew effortlessly across the background. Multi-colored grass swayed against an invisible breeze. Lambs bleated and jumped in a field, off in the distance. A beautiful maiden read quietly, her eyes glancing up at her companion every so often while he played soft, unheard music on his lute. The scene was so peaceful, as if nothing could disturb the couple, as they lounged under a tree.

"Hey! Wake up!" Fingers snapped in front of the warlock's face.

Merlin blinked and yawned, "Sorry. Did I fall asleep?"

Gwaine snickered behind his hand. Arthur was trying to appear furious. "I don't know what you were doing, but if you ever cause my tapestries to move like that again...I will have you thrown in the stocks, every day, for a week!"

Crystal blue eyes shot open and glanced to the embroidery that hung above the king's mantle. On a black background was the scene that had recently played out in his tired mind. Merlin groaned and wiped his hands over his face, muttering a curse at himself. "Sorry, Sire," he said contritely.

The blond king's face broke into a grin. "Off you go, both of you. We can speak again in the morning." He waved his hand dismissively. "Remember, not a word about what happened on your journey to anyone, understand? I haven't even told Guinevere yet."

Merlin looked at him oddly, but was too tired to question it. The men stood up, mumbled their farewells to the king, and set off down the corridors. "I don't remember anything he said in there. Was the tapestry really moving?" Merlin asked Gwaine.

"Aye, and don't let him kid you...the princess was enjoying it." Gwaine turned to head to his quarters, after slapping his companion playfully on the back.

Merlin trudged slowly up some stairs to the Physician's Chambers. He had planned to sneak in quietly, not knowing the hour, but stopped when he saw light from under the door and heard voices. He recognized Gaius' voice immediately. However, it took a moment of listening to realize he knew the female voice quite well too.

He knocked lightly on the wooden door, before moving his hand to the latch and slowly opening it.

* * *

"…Geoffrey was asking me the oddest questions, Gaius. I sincerely don't know what to make of it all. There has been no word from him?"

"No, I'm sorry. When King Arthur returned last month, he said only that Merlin was fine and had stayed up north with Sir Gwaine to 'finish up business'. I'm certain we would have been told if something were truly amiss." He laid his wrinkled old hands across the table on the woman's. "Now, what was Geoffrey inquiring about?"

The woman took a deep breath, clearly uneasy. "Mostly about his father. You haven't told him, have you? I'm so worried…" A knock at the door stopped the conversation. They both turned as it opened, and Hunith suddenly felt faint at the sight that greeted her.

Gaius blinked rapidly in disbelief, staring at what he first thought to be a ghost. Soon, he was moving as quick as his arthritic bones would allow. "Merlin?!" He shouted, rushing towards the tall young man and engulfing him in a hug. "We were just speaking about you, my boy! When did you get in?"

Merlin returned the embrace eagerly. "Just tonight. It's good to see you, Gaius." He broke the embrace and turned to his mother.

She was staring at him. Her hand covered her mouth, and her face white as a ghost's. Hunith stood slowly, her entire body trembling, and her blue eyes filled with tears, as she moved towards her son.

Merlin felt as if his feet were glued to the floor, when she reached him. Her calloused hand lightly touched his bearded face. Her voice hushed and breathless. "You look just like..."

"My father?" He wrapped his arms tightly around the woman and held her. Gaius moved away to let mother and son have some privacy. After a few minutes, they pulled back from each other. Hunith used her sleeve to wipe her son's face. "Let's go sit. I think we need to talk."

He held her hand, as they moved to a bench. "How are you?" He asked, realizing how long it had been since he'd seen his mother. Hunith's brown hair was streaked with gray; her eyes creased with years of hard work and sorrows. She smiled at him, still not trusting herself to speak. "What are you doing in Camelot?" He questioned, trying to get her to say something.

Hunith patted her boy's leg, finally drawing a deep breath. "The King summoned me last week…" she couldn't go on. All the heartache from the time her love left so many years ago, was dredged back up to the surface.

"He's had Geoffrey asking her about your father." Gaius supplied, setting out a new cup of a steaming herbal infusion, and refilling the two cups already set on the table. He gave Merlin a pointed look.

She licked her lips. "He seemed to know an awful lot already. I don't know how. Merlin, I need to tell you the truth about him. He wasn't just a farmer. He…"

"Mother, I know who he was." Merlin looked down at his hands and took a breath. "I got to meet Balinor a few years back."

"What? How?…Is he alright?"

"He died, just after he found out I was his son. He saved me."

Hunith felt a twinge of anger rise in her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She was looking at Gaius for the answer.

Merlin interrupted, "I told him not to. I didn't want to see you hurt." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

She pursed her lips and nodded, tears coming to her eyes. Hunith looked her child over, amazed at the man he had become. She released the anger, she could never be mad at her only child. For so many years, she held onto the hope that somewhere, her love, Balinor, was still alive. Someday, he would return to Ealdor and take her away with him; that she would be the one to introduce him to his son.

Now, with the truth laid before her, she let go of that hope. She felt the grief settle in. Along with the sorrow, was also a measure of relief, to finally know what happened to Balinor. It helped to know that that the two most important men in her life got at least a chance to meet. "So, that's how you know you look like him?"

"Well...that and I met someone else who knew him, tell me the same thing."

Gaius sat across from them, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Did you find what you were looking for up there?"

Merlin grimaced and clicked his tongue. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Well, why ever not?" The physician looked sorely put out that he wasn't in on the secrets that had been uncovered.

Merlin chuckled, realizing how much he missed the raised eyebrow when his mentor started pouting.

* * *

The morning was threatening to come entirely too soon. After the late arrival, and the Merlin's confession to his mother, it didn't matter how tired he felt. Sleep refused to come. Instead he'd snuck back out of the quarters he shared with Gaius. Hunith was sleeping soundly on Merlin's old cot; where she had been staying since the summons from Arthur brought her to Camelot. The old physician snored away on his bed, and Merlin had laid out his bedroll across from the fireplace.

He made his way down the silent corridors. His footfalls were barely a whisper, across the stone floors. Arthur explained that Leon's personal quarters had been turned into more of a shrine than a bedchamber. At least one knight kept vigil over their commander at all times, out of reverence for his sacrifice to the king. Merlin nodded to the knight as he reached for the door. It was one of the younger ones, who had stayed behind with the Queen. He moved his hand to his sword and looked prepared to challenge Merlin, not recognizing him as the king's former servant.

"Hold your blade, friend. I'm just here to pay my respects." Merlin raised his hands up, showing he wanted no conflict.

"Then, I suggest you come back during the daylight, with proper audience or I shall be forced to call the guards."

Merlin sighed, not looking for a fight and turned to leave as another man came around the corner. His face met with a broad chest in buckled chainmail. His eyes went up and met Percival's.

"Merlin!" The giant smiled, grasping the warlock's shoulder. "When did you arrive?"

Merlin gave him a tired smile. "Just a few hours ago, I couldn't sleep. So, I thought I would come check in on Sir Leon...but it seems I've come at the wrong time."

"Nonsense." Percival looked at the young knight. "Go on, I'll take over watch until shift change."

The young knight nodded and left without question. He might question a stranger in the middle of the night, but not the man who had taken over as the Commander, since Leon was out of commission.

"Thanks," Merlin said softly, smiling at his friend. The two of them moved inside the room. He went over to the bedside and looked down on Leon's still form. "How's he been?"

Percival shrugged, "About the same. Gaius says if it wasn't for the king's word, and the fact that there's no sign of…" He couldn't seem to find the right words to describe the lack of degradation.

"I understand." Merlin began looking over Leon's body. He pulled down the sheets and lifted the knight's shirt. Across his midsection, was something that resembled a dark blue tattoo of a horrendous scar. Lighter blue veins were beginning to creep out of the main line that stretched across the majority of his abdomen.

"Guard the door, will ya?" He asked Percival. The last thing he needed was for someone to come in and see magic afoot in the castle. Especially, since it seemed Arthur was still keeping Merlin's abilities as quiet as he could.

The knight nodded and leaned his frame against the door, so no one could enter.

"Léoht," Merlin whispered, and a ball of light, brighter than the surround candle,s gleamed above Leon's body. Merlin studied the veins closely, running his fingers along their lengths. There wasn't much change, since the time the women cast the spell, but the difference was still there, however subtle.

Merlin let the light extinguish. He replaced the shirt and bed sheets over his friend's body. He looked at Percival and nodded, letting the other man know that he could move from the door. The warlock flopped into a seat near the bed.

"So?"

Merlin shrugged, "There's a little bit of difference, but the curse on top of the spell seems to be holding for now."

"Alator and Iseldir have both examined it too. Neither is sure how long it will last."

A heavy sigh escaped Merlin. He blinked his weary eyes. "In your travels, or among the druids, have you heard of Ceridwn's Cauldron?"

Percival shook his head. "Sorry.  Is it significant?"

"It may be the only way I can save both Leon and Arthur."

"I thought Arthur was healed because of what Leon did?"

Merlin's eyes shifted over to Percival. "Not exactly. Spells like this are nearly impossible and so rare, that this might be the only one to have ever been cast. It took the power of the Lady of Avalon, a priestess of the Old Religion, and a dragon...IN a sacred grove to accomplish it...and what it did was to bind them together, to share..." He could see the confusion in the giant's face, "Arthur is basically living the life Leon would have, but they both still suffer effects from the poison because of it. The Red Dragon then cursed Leon to remain like you see, just on the brink of death, but slowly still creeping towards it. "

"Curses can be broken, right?"

Merlin nodded. He kept silent on the fact that the majority he'd read about, only happened when the victim died. "The poison is actually moving quicker than I hoped it would."

Percival released a sour chuckle. "Maybe we should have left him in that grove then, so that the Priestess could keep it at bay longer."

Merlin sat up, looked at him and wagged his finger. "You just gave me an idea! Thank you."

Crinkles formed between Percival's eyebrows. He uttered a confused, "You're welcome?"

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but it was definitely long enough to give him a crick in his neck. Sunlight was streaming through the open windows. He sensed the warmth on his cheeks, though he had yet to open his eyes. A shadow crossed his face, blocking the glow. Merlin could feel someone close to him. The person's breath smelled of sausages. He cautious cracked an eye open.

"Wakey, wakey, lazy petunia!" Arthur smiled. Finally feeling he'd been able to exact a measure of revenge. He slapped Merlin's cheek lightly.

Merlin opened his eyes fully, to see his cousin's face directly in front of his, much like he had done to Arthur on so many occasions. "It's obvious you didn't win your wife's affection through romantic poetry, Sire."

Arthur frowned and stepped back. "Get up, you idiot. I've been looking for you all morning. Princess Mithian is nearly at the gates. Queen Annis will be here within the hour, and Kings Odin and Lot will arrive before midday. I want you at my side as I greet them." Arthur sniffed and scrunched his nose. "And for God's sake wash up before you do. I don't need you smelling like the pigs in lower town."

The king turned on his heel and stalked out.

"Prat," Merlin mumbled, starting to push himself out of the chair.

"I heard that!" Arthur called back, over his shoulder. "Oh, and learn to shave will you!"

Percival had already left to prepare for the day and another knight stood by, watching the exchange and trying not to chuckle.

Merlin hauled himself out of the chair, and silently bid farewell to Leon. Just outside the door, he ran into Arthur's substitute manservant; who the warlock realized was probably now permanently in that position full time, since his own departure. "Morning, George." He said casually, turning to head down the hall.

"Good morning, Merlin." The servant responded in his usual condescending tone. "His Majesty asked that I accompany you and see that your needs are taken care of."

That stopped Merlin in his tracks. "Uh, why?"

"Well, I asked myself the same thing, you can be sure. However, it was the King's orders that I escort you to some guest quarters, where a bath should be readied for you. I have clothing picked out, as well. Although, why he would want me to dress another servant is beyond me. Oh, and he wanted me to be sure I help to shave your face properly."

Merlin blinked, "Oh, you are so not touching the beard."

George sighed and clicked his tongue. "It is unseemly for a servant to have facial hair, especially one to the King. Although, I don't quite understand how you can still hold that prestigious title after being gone for so long."

"It was only a few months!" Merlin stated defensively. "And no...you still are not touching the beard."

"We shall see." George's lips were pinched in complete disapproval.

Merlin stopped and grabbed George by the shoulder. He spun the servant to face him. "If you so much as lay a tweezer on my face...I will make your life a living hell." He leaned into George menacingly. "Not a single piece of brass will be polishable in the entire castle. Got it?"

The manservant swallowed down his sudden fear of the man in front of him. "This way if you please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And so this is where George first sneaks into my fic. He is quite a fun character to write. Him and all the Georgisms that follow.


	3. A New Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick history lesson on time before this chapter: From www. quora dot com/How-did-people-in-the-Middle-Ages-tell-time
> 
> "Liturgy of the Hours - a daily cycle of communal prayer that required them to come together at seven set times each day. These were: Matins - late at night or at midnight, Lauds - at 3 am or at dawn, Prime - around 6 am, Tierce - around 9 am, Sext - at midday, None - around 3 pm, Vespers - around 6 pm or after dinner, Compline - around 9 pm or before bed.
> 
> "Larger monasteries and the chapterhouses of cathedrals would have rung bells to summon the community to these prayers, and peasants and farmers living nearby would have had their day divided up by the ringing of these bells. These monastic communities would have kept track of the time to summon the monks to these prayers by various means: well-trained body clocks from years of practice, water clocks, sundials and/or the use of an astrolabe or quadrant to take readings from the sun or stars to calculate the time."

Guinevere stood tall on the steps to the castle, her husband at her side and the knights behind them, in the standard V-formation leading up the stairs to welcome important guests. She watched Gwaine out of the corner of her eye. To say she was shocked to see him, when they passed in the corridors that morning, was an understatement. She thought for certain, she would get to see the smiling face of her dearest friend with him. The queen attempted to speak to the knight, hoping to ask him about his travels, as well as if he knew what made her husband act rather out of character recently.

Since Arthur's return, something had changed in him. There had been a weight on him from the loss of many of his knights on the battlefield. Yet, in spite of it all, there was a new spark of life that bordered on childish mischief; especially in hushed conversations with Percival, the druid Iseldir, and odder still...Geoffrey of Monmouth. She worried about the scar across his midsection. It seemed painful, but well healed, for the short amount of time since Arthur had acquired it. Curiously, Leon, her childhood friend, laid near death. There were identical marks on his body in the same exact place.

The queen wished that Merlin would return. He might not answer her questions outright, as that was something he was never good at, but she knew his wise words would help ease her mind over the entire situation. Gwen understood why he was gone, and she couldn't blame him for staying out of it. The political turmoil of Camelot's current monarchy was working to change laws that had been in place for nearly thirty years. If the nobles found out that a servant-cum-sorcerer was so close to the king during all the discussions, she doubted if they would have gotten as far in the process as they had thus far.

Tonight was going to be historic.

Nobility from all around were coming to Camelot to discuss the changes in the laws, and also the prospects of a new peace between them. "It is a pity King Bayard of Mercia declined," she spoke softly.

"Yes it is, but there will be other times to speak with him, I'm sure." Arthur responded. He was trying to stand still, and act according to his station. Gwen couldn't help but notice, however, that he kept turning his head slightly toward the castle doors, as if expecting someone else to join them.

"Actually, we should consider ourselves lucky." Gwaine mentioned from behind her. "Lot and Bayard don't exactly get along."

"I heard there was history between them. Tell me what you know." Arthur suggested.

Gwaine shrugged, "Not much to tell.  Rival kings with different styles. Throw in a woman and some land disputes, and you end up on the verge of war. The common threat of Angles, Saxons, Jutes and Picts is the only thing keeping them from acting on it."

The king was about to inquire further, when another man made an appearance. He was dressed in clothing that gave him the bearing of a minor noble. Jet black hair covered his head and face, and he wore a red cape with the Pendragon crest, typically worn by the knights. Gwen looked at him suspiciously. Something about the man seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Sorry I'm late." He muttered to the king, coming to stand behind the monarch.

George followed after the man, prim and proper as always.

Gwen could see the hint of annoyance that bubbled just under the surface of the servant. Her jaw dropped, as she recognized the voice and also noticed his blue eyes of the newcomer. "Merlin? Oh my, you have changed!" Gwen smiled.

Merlin winked at his friend.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur scolded.

"I might have made it here sooner, but I had to put George straight about some things."

Arthur turned and gave him a quizzical look. "What? Oh god, I told him to shave that thing."

"I tried, Your Majesty." George stated in a melodramatic tone.

"I rather like it," Gwen offered.

"That is beside the point," he said to his wife before turning back. "Merlin, I am your king, and I gave an order."

"You're also a cabbage-head, and it's not going anywhere. Why does it bother you so much?"

"I am not bothered by it."

Gwaine, standing just behind the queen, covered his mouth and coughed. It sounded suspiciously like the word "jealous".

Gwen pursed her lips, her fingernails dug into her palm, as she desperately attempted to maintain her queenly stature. Three years of training in how to be a proper lady were paying off. She realized how dull and quiet the castle had been without Merlin around to challenge her husband.

Arthur shot him a glare, and then quickly turned back to the approaching envoy with a pleasant smile. Through his teeth, he threatened Merlin softly. "If you do not get rid of it by tomorrow...I will tie you down and use my sword to remove it."

"I'd like to see you try, Sire."

"Princess Mithian! Welcome to Camelot." Arthur moved forward to greet the Princess of Nemeth.

The next few hours passed in much the same manner: greeting the visiting dignitaries and royalty, sending them with servants to freshen up before the evening's festivities.  The intervals were filled with bantering between Arthur and his former manservant.

George stood just behind them both. His face took on a slightly pinkish tint at the impropriety between the two men, with each new jibe they threw at one another.

By the time Queen Annis arrived, Gwen had just about all she could take from the boys. The bickering between Arthur and Merlin, accented by the occasional coughed out word from Gwaine, was getting annoying. She took the opportunity to escort the visiting queen personally to her chambers.

She missed the arrival of Odin and returned, only to be subjected to more of the banter.

"I really don't see why you wanted me here, except to insult my choice of styles...and keep you entertained, Sire."

"You are here to learn, Merlin. I know it is a difficult concept to get through that thick skull of yours." His patience was thinning as the day wore on.

"Learn what? I've stood by your side for ten years doing this."

"Yes, but never as…" Arthur glanced around at the people on the steps. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "Just shut up, Merlin, and pay attention."

The queen didn't miss the exchange and half-spoken words...nor, did she miss Gwaine's eyes rolling in amusement; obviously privy to the secret that passed between the two men.

She was about to question it, when the herald announced the arrival of King Lot and his son, Gareth, entering the courtyard.

Lot dismounted and approached the steps. "King Arthur, it is good to see you again!" A wide smile was plastered on his face and his stride was steady, unlike many other men of his age.

"As it is to see you, King Lot. Welcome to Camelot. May I present my wife, Queen Guinevere," Arthur motioned to his lady.

Lot took her hand, kissing it gently. His eyes roved over her fair form. Arthur's smile faltered slightly at the display. Merlin, ever watching, was quick to catch on. "Sir Gwaine, perhaps you would do the honors of escorting our esteemed guest to his solar?"

Gwaine smiled, understanding. "Majesty, if you would please allow me to show you to your chambers."

King Lot glanced at each of the three men, barely boys by his own standard. He guffawed at the spectacle. "Very well. After you,  _Sir Gwaine._ " He patted Merlin on the shoulder as they passed.

Arthur winced and turned back to Lot's son, holding out his arm to the man. "Welcome back to Camelot, Prince Gareth. I trust your journey went well?"

"Indeed, King Arthur. Merlin, it is good to see you as well. By your leave, Sire, I'll join my father in cleaning up for the evening?"

Merlin bowed to prince in greeting and looked like he was about to open his mouth. The blond king spoke up before his former servant could respond. "Of course, I hope you will find our hospitality to your satisfaction." When all of Lot's party had gone, Arthur breathed an audible sigh of relief. He turned to Gwen.

She stood there, staring at her husband. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and a slipper covered foot tapped impatiently. "Will you please explain to me, what that was all about?" The anger in her voice was clear.

Arthur cringed, as he tried to figure out the proper wording. He was once again saved by his companion.

"Lot is a great king, but he has a bit of a…sweet spot for beautiful women. It would probably be best if you were never to be caught alone near him," Merlin explained.

Gwen tipped her head and snorted softly. "I could have guessed that on my own. Thank you, Merlin. I was more referring to whatever it is that has gotten into the two of you, and Gwaine."

Ever quiet Percival stood on the steps nearby. Even he couldn't stop a snicker from escaping. They all turned to look at him.

"You know the meaning of this as well, Sir Percival?" Gwen glared at him.

The knight cleared his throat and cast his eyes downward. "Forgive me, My Lady."

She threw up her hands in frustration, not caring who might see. "Incredible."

Arthur took her hand gently, and graced her with a handsome smile that conveyed his love for her. "Come, Guinevere. We should retire, and prepare ourselves for the feast."

Her mouth formed into a pout, realizing that once again, she was going to be denied the answer. "There are still a few more envoys to greet, Arthur. Though they may not be high lords or kings, they still deserve recognition."

Arthur nodded, chastised by her words. "Of course, you are right, my love. Merlin can greet them in our stead! Right, Merlin?" He grinned evilly at the raven-haired man.

"Merlin is a servant, Arthur." She tried to reason.

The king glanced at Merlin with a smirk. "Would you believe him to be a servant, dressed like he is?"

Gwen looked over at her friend and shook her head. With a sigh she responded, "No. I don't suppose I would."

"Then, he will be perfectly capable of welcoming the rest of our guests, and not one of them will be the wiser."

The queen looked into her husband's blue eyes, with a coy smile playing on her face. She glanced back over at Merlin. "If he does this, then he will have to be allowed to keep the beard...especially, since it adds to whatever façade you two are plotting. He does look rather dignified, with the facial hair. "

"Thank you, My Lady!" Merlin brightened up and smiled wholeheartedly at the queen. He was graced with a wink, in return.

Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned, realizing he had just lost the battle over the fate of Merlin's whiskers.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly.  None of the minor nobles arriving gave Merlin a second glance, as he welcomed them to the city. He was bone-tired by the time the last one was escorted inside. His feet were dragging.  His face ached from smiling, and he wished for nothing more than to take off his new boots to soak his feet. Typically, he would stand next to Arthur and be offered as an escort to some of the guests. He had thought it was exhausting to run up and down the stairs, chit-chatting with whomever he was showing around,and to sometimes slip off to run other errands. Now, he had a new appreciation for the king. It took a lot more effort just to stand in one spot and greet everyone...although, he would never tell Arthur that.

He made his way to Gaius's quarters and pushed open the door.

"Where have you been all day?" The old physician asked, looking up from a book.

Merlin flopped down on a bench and snagged the cape underneath him. He stood back up, unclasped the unruly length of fabric, tossed it aside and sat back down again with a groan. "Standing out on the steps in the courtyard. All. Day. Long."

"And last night? Your mother and I expected you to join us to break fast." His tone held a hint of displeasure.

Merlin leaned back against the table closing his eyes. "I went to see Leon...fell asleep in the chair next to his bed."

"Ah." Gaius understood the need for Merlin to check on the knight. He took off his glasses and studied the boy intently.  _'No, not a boy. Not any longer.'_

In place of the wild youth, who Gaius had taken in, as a favor to his dear friend many years ago, sat a grown man. His boyish peasant clothes, which never fit right, seemed a thing of the past. Although, it had been less than three months since Merlin sat on the very same bench. The man sitting before him could almost pass for a noble, rather than the hired help. Beyond the clothing was a wisdom the physician only caught in glimpses before.

Gaius once thought of Merlin as the son he'd never had. Looking at him now though, the old physician realized how much the young warlock was truly Balinor's son.

"Where is my mother?" Merlin opened his eyes to meet Gaius' gaze.

"Arthur sent a maidservant for her, just a bit before you arrived. The maid said something about the king wishing to help Hunith look presentable at the feast."

Merlin scrunched his face. "What the devil is that prat up to?" Merlin asked, more to himself than to Gaius.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

The warlock's mind knew there was some sort of logical explanation. He thought perhaps it was whatever Arthur had been discussing when Merlin and Gwaine arrived the night before, but his sleep deprived mind refused to make the connection.

"How is Morgana?" Gaius ventured, when he realized Merlin wasn't going to be easily forthcoming with any information.

A smile twitched on the corners of Merlin's mouth at the mention of her name. "She's good. Doing very well, considering all that has happened to her."

Gaius studied his ward. "I see."

"How much did Arthur tell you about her?"

"Not a whole lot, I'm afraid. He's been rather reluctant to speak of anything significant that happened. Although, the declaration he brought back, signed by Morgana was quite an eyeopener."

Merlin nodded looking up at Gaius. He smiled as he thought of the beautiful raven he left up north. "She's…she is almost the same girl she was years ago...before Morgause brought the Knights of Medir down upon us. It's a beautiful thing to see, my friend."

The old man sat back in his chair. He watched Merlin curiously. The sound of the door unlatching broke the men out of their conversation.

Hunith came in, escorted by Sir Gwaine. Merlin smiled at her. He had never dreamed of being able to provide his mother with such elegance.

Her dark brown hair, with its gray streaks, was plaited and twisted in tasteful elegance at the base of her neck; covered with a beaded snood. The dress she wore was in a purple silk, the sleeves tight to the wrist. A regal blue outer tunic with sleeves open and flaring down from the elbow, laid over her dress and was girdled above the hips with a fine silver chain.

"Look who I found wandering the halls!" Gwaine exclaimed with a smile. "She was about to run into you-know-who.  So, I thought it best I bring her home."

Merlin's blue eyes widened and shifted from his mother to Gwaine. "Oh god, he didn't!"

"Not quite, but I think he will be looking for a dance later."

Merlin covered his face and groaned.

Hunith laughed and patted Gwaine on the arm. "Thank you for the escort, Sir Gwaine. Judging by my son's reaction, it seems you saved me from certain doom."

"My pleasure." Gwaine graciously kissed her fingers. "I'll be at your service all evening, if need be." He looked up at Merlin. "Oi, we better get to it, my friend."

"Get to what? The feast doesn't start until the bell for vespers."

The rogue knight looked at Merlin in surprise. "Boy, you really were sleeping with your eyes open! The princess thought you might have been just messing with his head." Gwaine was cackling at some inside joke. "Well, you are in for a surprise tonight, my friend."

He picked up the cloak and passed it to Merlin, who grudgingly stood and put it over his shoulders. "I just want to go home," Merlin mumbled, garnering confused looks of disbelief from both his mother and Gaius.

Gwaine threw his arm over Merlin's shoulders. "Now why would you want to do that? Spend all winter on a snow-covered mountain in a drafty hill fort...with nothing but hot mead to drink, and the possibility of wooing a certain lovely dark-haired beauty into keeping you warm at night… Actually, that doesn't sound too bad!"

"Yeah," Merlin said dreamily. His lips quirked up in a half-smile until the reality of what Gwaine sunk in. His eyes shot open and a blush colored his cheeks. Even his ears were red with embarrassment. "What? No… that's not what I meant. I…I…oh, god. Gwaine, it's not like that!"

The rogue prince had to lean against the door, he was laughing so hard. "Oh man, the look on your face! Come on, I can see how you look at her…"

"Shut it!" Merlin's eyes glowed briefly and he pointed a reprimanding finger at his friend. All sound from Gwaine ceased, although it took a moment for Gwaine to understand what happened.

Hunith watched the display, shooting a fearful glance at Gaius. The old physician stared at the two men, completely flabbergasted. "Merlin, what did you do?"

The warlock gave his mentor a slightly embarrassed shrug, and then turned back to his friend. "Are you finished?"

Gwaine had his arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring at Merlin. They stared at each other. Gwaine was obviously livid, but didn't seem surprised by the spell, and Merlin looked half-bored.

Finally, the knight relented, blowing a lock of hair out of his face, and nodded.

"Alright then." Merlin's eyes glowed again, releasing the spell that stole his friend's voice. He motioned to the door. "Shall we go?"

Gwaine opened the door, still not saying anything and stalked out into the hall. Merlin walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look stunning, Mother."

She smiled in thanks and watched the two men leave before turning to Gaius. "What happened to my son, Gaius?"

The old man shrugged and offered simply. "I think he grew up on us."


	4. The Heir Pressumptive

**_"…my father used to say that a man can never outdo a woman when it comes to love and revenge."  ~ _War of the Roses.__**

* * *

The Great Hall was packed. Tables were laden with food. People chattered excitedly, sharing drink and stories. Servants were rushing about, refilling jewelled goblets and catering to the whims of the noble lords and ladies.

Gwaine had gone off to mingle with some of the other knights, leaving Merlin alone. He was standing in the shadows by the wall, with nothing but his nerves. The meeting with Arthur before the festivities had his head swirling. It was a rundown of what to say, and when to say it. How he was to respond to certain things. The former servant felt truly overwhelmed by all the sudden inflow of information.

Just a week before, Merlin had been sitting in his new favorite chair; reading a book on ancient magic brought to him by his dragon friend. Then, he and Gwaine were on board a vessel, sailing to Caerleon.

The seas had been rough from an autumn storm and it had taken longer than expected to make any headway against the wind and waves...even with the aid of a druid and Merlin's magic.

Although, his own magic didn't do much good, as he spent nearly the entire trip below deck trying to keep his stomach on the inside.

Gwaine relished being at sea. He had experienced it before, as he told Merlin. For almost a year in his early travels, the rogue worked as a deckhand onboard a 'free-lance merchant' ship...better known to some as a pirate ship.

It had been three long days and nights, of roiling waters and thunderous waves that crashed against the creaking wooden beams of the haul. He would have to remember to tell Leon someday, that he finally found something in common with the elder knight, aside from their love of Arthur.

The ship had made port the same morning that Queen Annis was preparing to leave for Camelot.

He discovered that he wouldn't be given a chance to rest.  He and Gwaine quickly mounted up and set out with her company.

On the first night, as they made camp, Merlin still couldn't relax. It felt like the entire world was rocking as the ship had and his muscles were on the verge of seizing.

On the second night, he was so exhausted that he didn't even remember unpacking his things before collapsing. He woke up with his back bruised and aching from an unseen rock, placed inconveniently under the middle of his third was only slightly better, as he finally began recovering from the effects of severe dehydration.  By the fourth, they had finally made it into Camelot well after the Compline bell.

He shook his head with the dawning realization that it had only been last night.

Now, the festivities were getting underway and with the plans Arthur had for the evening. Merlin knew he wasn't going to fare much better in the sleep department than he had the previous nights.

He spied his mother and Gaius entering the hall and thought briefly about going to see them, but held himself in check. He listened as the herald called out introductions of the higher ranking nobility who entered, including the visiting royals. He saw the druid chieftain, Iseldur, and Alator of the Catha enter. Even though they went unannounced, it eased Merlin's heart to actually see them included in tonight's celebrations.

Merlin watched as Gwaine suddenly scowled, when the knight realized he was in the wrong place.

He moved towards the door quickly, as King Lot entered.

The warlock smirked, recalling the fit Gwaine threw in Arthur's solar before the event. Arthur was relentless in his demands that the rogue prince be introduced properly...for once.

"King Lot of Lothian, brother to King Urien of North Umbria..." The list of deeds and titles continued on, as it had for every previous guests.

Finally, the herald came to the part Merlin was excited to hear. "His son, Prince Gareth of Lothian, and his grandson…" The man paused and glanced at his scroll again, to make sure he read it correctly, before clearing his throat loudly.  "His grandson, Prince Gwaine, Knight of Camelot."

At least one of Gwaine's fellow knights sprayed out his wine in shock at the announcement.

Many of the rest just gawped in surprise.

It didn't take them long, however, to begin grinning maniacally, as they plotted some good natured revenge for not having been informed. Merlin chuckled softly, enjoying the spectacle. He could only hope his own introduction would go over half as well.

Soon, Arthur and Gwen made their entrance. All those gathered went silent and bowed before the Monarch of Camelot. Merlin was overjoyed to see that somehow, either between George or Gwen, Arthur was not in his chainmail for the event.

They moved to the table set up on the dais at the head of the room. Arthur escorted his queen around to her seat. He then moved back in front of the table to address the room.

"Friends, distinguished guests, Lords and Ladies. I want to welcome you all this evening, as we celebrate victories together. Victories over past wrongs and against common foes…" The speech went on to acknowledge individuals for their bravery and deeds, and to remember and honor the recent losses, in the battle against the Saxons. He mentioned the treaty that would soon be signed between Lothian and Camelot, with the Prince Gwaine as a common bridge, bringing the two kingdoms together.

Merlin's heart raced. His palms were sweating and his breath came in short, ragged gasps. He swallowed a few times and closed his eyes, trying to maintain some measure of calm.

"... There are practices from the time of High King Ambrosius, which have long been ignored. After great deliberation, I feel it is time to amend some of the wrongs. Geoffrey, if would please." Arthur motioned for the scholar to come forward.

Geoffrey of Monmouth stood next to the king and unrolled the first of two scrolls.  "It is the decision of the Royal Court of Camelot, under His Royal Majesty King Arthur Pendragon that the laws against magical practices be amended.

"Henceforth be it known, that all magic in use against the kingdom for ill-gain, harm, and counter to the benefit of the people and the code Camelot be outlawed, punishable by death at the discretion of His Royal Majesty.

"Furthermore, the law against magic and its uses aiding the citizens of Camelot in the guise of healing, benefit, and/or protection of its people in magnanimous practice be removed. Thus, allowing those of skill to practice their art freely and without fear of persecution. The fore mentioned changes to the laws governing magical practices in the Kingdom of Camelot will be enacted immediately. So sayth the King."

Silence followed the proclamation, before someone began to clap. Soon, however, the entire hall was in an uproar, most cheering and applauding. One of the knights began yelling. "Long Live the King!" Many others quickly joined in the chant.

Merlin stayed glued in the shadows near the back of the room, trying to control his emotions. He had dreamt of this day for so long, and it felt surreal to actually stand witness to it. His eyes searched out his mother in the crowded room. She was crying and hugging Gaius, happiness etched clearly on her face. Although, he could also see the confusion in wondering, why her son was not there to celebrate the change.

Geoffrey moved back and set the first scroll down on the table. He picked up the second scroll and moved back towards Arthur. The king held up his hand for silence and soon the crowd hushed, wondering what could be next.

"There is another matter that needs to be brought to attention this night. As yet, I have no heir. While my wife and I are hopeful, it has been advised that in the interim, I declare an Heir Presumptive. After much searching, and with great help to verify his lineage, I feel that person has finally been found. Geoffrey, if you please."

The old scholar practically beamed as he unrolled the next scroll. "Let it be known, the great ancestry of the crown of Camelot."

Geoffrey began to read off lineage that most nobles in Camelot knew by heart, until he came to the one that Merlin both anticipated and feared. The warlock was trembling, as he awaited the signal from the dais. His hand gripped the dragon bone hilt of Carnwenhau, drawing deep on the strength within himself. He silently asked that his grandfather, who once wore the dagger, to be with him.

"…His Majesty, High King of Briton, Aurelius Ambrosius in the Great Marriage Rite with a druid priestess begat a son, Balinor Emrys of the Dragon Lord line, Earl of Snowdonia…"

Merlin heard his mother's gasp resound across the near silent room. He grinned, wondering what she was going to think of the next part.

"This has been corroborated by His Royal Majesty, King Lot of Lothian and the High Druid Iseldir. Lord Balinor, joined to Hunith of Ealdor, in turn begat one son."

Merlin took a deep breath and stepped partially out of the shadows, standing near the entrance to the Great Hall. The 'Great Marriage Rite' to validify Balinor's heritage was a bit of a stretch. Although recognized as a joining among the druidic population and others who still revered the Old Religion, it was not something that would be upheld as a true Royal Line in the eyes of the Roman church.  However, it was acceptable enough for the role of regent, should the need arise and Merlin's lineage ever challenged.

Merlin was a bit curious how Arthur managed to finagle around the lack of marriage between his mother and Balinor.

Arthur nodded to the herald near the doors. Who held up his parchment and read aloud. "Lord Merlin Emrys, Earl of Snowdonia."

He swallowed and moved forward, across the room to join Arthur. Merlin could feel every eye upon him, and the attention sent his anxiety skyrocketing. He glanced at Gwaine, who nodded in encouragement. He did not look towards his mother or Gaius, knowing his step would falter from the emotion he could only imagine he'd see.

Finally, standing before the King, Merlin knelt, as Arthur had instructed, on the step below the dais.

The words of Lancelot came to his mind.

_'You're the one Arthur should knight.'_

Perhaps he wasn't being officially knighted, but he doubted even Lancelot could argue with this outcome. Merlin spoke the words of proclamation that Arthur had rushed him to memorize earlier that evening.

Soon Geoffrey was beside him, holding a simple gold circlet marking the office of regent above his head. Arthur had neglected to tell him about this part, and he shot the king a glare.

Arthur smiled back, while Geoffrey spoke the words of the oath and asked him: "Do you solemnly swear to uphold the Code and Laws of Camelot as set forth by Her King?"

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded, "I do so solemnly swear."

"Arise and be recognized, Lord Emyrs, Heir Presumptive to the throne of Camelot."

He stood and clasped Arthur's arm, it was by far the best day of his life. They smiled at each other in pride and respect. Arthur turned to the people, and raised his arm. The admiration in the king's voice carried throughout the hall. "Let the feasting begin!"

* * *

The festivities were in full swing. Music from bards played loudly. Mummers danced around, performing for the nobles. Merlin wandered through the crowd, getting stopped by many to either be questioned or congratulated. He tried his best to keep his responses short, as Arthur had suggested. The warlock finally found his mother. He swept the woman up in a massive embrace.

"I can't tell you how proud I am, to see the man you've become."

Merlin drew a shaky breath, on the verge of tears.  "I never knew you and Balinor were married?"

Hunith offered him a sad smile, remembering the last night she had seen her love. "It was the eve of our hand fasting, when Uther's men found him. Although the ceremony was not completed, Geoffrey decided it was close enough to make it official...and only since I hadn't married after it...or something to that effect."

Merlin nodded his understanding. It figured that between a determined Arthur and His Court Historian, they had found some way to make it legal. Merlin promised  his mother that they would speak more in the coming days. For now, he had to move on to other nobles and friends, getting face time with as many as he could.

He came across Iseldir and Alator speaking happily with Gaius about the events. They both bowed and greeted him silently, as ' _Lord Emrys_ '. Gaius' face shone with amazement. "Well done, my boy. Well done."

Merlin thanked all three of the men with glistening eyes. "This couldn't have been accomplished without all of your help over the years."

He finally made his way back to the King's table. Gwen was furious with Arthur for not having confided in her, but beamed at Merlin; happy to share in his newfound heritage. He alone could sympathize with the difficulties in a change of status from servant to noble. It was a great relief to have someone to share it with.

Afterward, the evening went on, and on... and on.

He was beginning to contemplate a strategy to run from it all and find a dark, quiet corner where he could curl up in a ball and get some sleep. The king finally came back from making his rounds and clapped Merlin on the back, startling him awake. He hadn't even realized he'd begun to doze off.

"Smile Merlin, and enjoy. This is all because of you, you know."

"Because of us." Merlin corrected him. "We did this together, Arthur."

"So, have some fun, celebrate! It's a great night. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Merlin's face went blank and he deadpanned, "Please, tell me you did not just say 'nothing's going to happen'?"

Gwaine came and sat down on the other side of Merlin. "What's going to happen?" He asked, looking between the two men.

"Nothing." Arthur spat at Gwaine, turning back to look at his cousin oddly. "Yes I did...and I meant it. Trust me!"

The raven-haired man licked his lips, suddenly nervous as he felt a tingle of magic. "Why did you just say that?"

"Greetings King Arthur!" A familiar voice called jovially from behind them. "Ah Courage, Strength, and Magic...together again. Hope you don't mind, if I join your party. We have things to discuss."

The three men turned to look, shock written all over their faces.

The dwarven warlock, Grettir, from the bridge into the Perilous Lands stood smiling at them. Merlin turned back to his cousin, furious. "You just HAD to open your mouth, didn't you?!"

"Oh shut up, Merlin."

Gwaine, half drunk, fell out of the chair, laughing.


	5. Dispelling Ghosts

He wasn't certain how late it was, when he finally left the hall. The arrival of Grettir had been unexpected, but even the half-pint warlock could see the weariness in Merlin's face. He suggested postponing discussing actual business to a later time, proclaiming he was just there to enjoy the festivities and the return of magic.   Something that Merlin found a bit odd, but was to tired to worry about.

Merlin followed George down the corridors and back to the room where he had been subjected to the servant's ministrations that morning.

The chambers had once belonged to Arthur's uncle, before he showed himself as a traitor. Every personal item from his brief stay in Camelot had long since been removed, but Merlin could almost feel the ghost of Agravaine still lurking in the corners.

"Is there anything I can get you, My Lord?" The manservant asked.

"Relax, George, I'm still Merlin." He responded, while sitting down and taking off his boots. The servant knelt and began to help him, making Merlin very uncomfortable. "I can undress myself, thank you."

George hmphed, "Very well. May I be frank, My Lord?"

Merlin nodded and motioned to a chair nearby. "You can even sit down, if you like."

The servant smiled and hesitantly took a seat. "I should have seen this long ago. Nobles always make the worst servants." He stated completely as matter-of-fact. "I apologize for any rudeness I might have bestowed upon you."

Merlin laughed and rubbed his sore feet. "Eh, we've been hell to each other over the years. You don't need to be sorry for it."

George looked Merlin over and sighed. He stood up, retrieved a wooden basin from under an armoire, and brought it over to Merlin. Next, he poured a small sack of smooth stones into the tub. He then went to the fireplace and took off a pot of steaming water.

Merlin was too tired to argue, and actually felt rather grateful to the servant, when his sore feet sank into the warm water.

"Thank you." He told George sincerely.

The mousey little man sat back down. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before Merlin finally got fed up. "What is it?" 

"My Lord." he noticed Merlin's scowl and cleared his throat. "Merlin…do you have magic?" George flinched, as he asked the question.

The warlock stared at him for a few moments. "Why?" He responded, drawing out the word.

George huffed, "Well, it was rather obvious tonight."

"How so?" Merlin asked, suddenly worried about what he might have done unintentionally.

"Typically an announcement -- such as a proclamation of an heir -- would take precedence over the changing of laws in the king's speech, especially with visiting royalty present. Normally, those types of things wouldn't even be brought up at a feast such as this, unless of course, the law being changed would directly affect the one named."

"Ten years of being Arthur's servant, and sometimes speech writer...I had no idea." He pondered that thought for a few moments. "Great.  So, I suppose everyone has figured it out now."

"Doubtful.  Although, there are some who would have figured it out, and _they_  will be quickly letting everyone else in on it. I only know this because my family has been catering to nobility for a good many generations." He paused, "So, you don't deny it then?"

Merlin shook his head tiredly.

George began fidgeting. He soon got up and moved back to the armoire, taking out some bedclothes and setting them across the foot of the bed. He fiddled around with the blankets, turning them down and fluffing the pillows.

Merlin watched. A part of him wanted to argue, but the bed was looking very comfortable.

George then filled a metal bed warmer with glowing coals, stoked the fire and then stuck the pan under the blankets, before eventually coming back to Merlin's side. "There is a bit of chill tonight, My Lord."

The warlock chuckled and shook his head. "What else do you want to ask me, George?"

The servant took a deep breath. "I do not mean any disrespect. I have been honored to be the king's manservant in your absence."

"However...?" Merlin had an idea where this was going.

"However, I feel the king would be better served by someone… perhaps  _sturdier_  is the word I'm searching for... than I am."

Merlin snorted, "He's been throwing things at you, hasn't he?"

"Indeed." George clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "If you could be so kind, as to help secure a better replacement, someone more capable at handling the physical necessities of the position, I would be in your debt."

"...And what about you? Just back to whatever it was you were doing before?"

He grinned awkwardly. "Actually, My Lord, if a suitable manservant is found, I would like to request employment with you. If I may be so bold."

Merlin was shocked by the request. "Um…We'll have to see. I'm not planning on staying in Camelot full time."

"Of course, My Lord. Please know, I am willing to travel. Now, if there is nothing else, I shall leave you to retire for the night." The servant moved towards the door.

"Thank you, George."

The servant bowed, "I will take care of the foot bath for you later, so please leave it. Good night, My Lord."  With that, the mousey little brass polisher left the room.

Merlin sat back in the chair and looked around.

Somehow, during the conversation, under George's attention to detail, the ghosts had been chased away and Merlin's new quarters felt comfortable. He looked down and noticed a drying cloth next to the tub, not remembering when the servant had placed it there.

George was nothing if not efficient. Merlin changed his clothes, extinguished the candles, and finally laid down in the most comfortable bed he'd ever known. He was soon fast asleep.

* * *

He burrowed down under the covers and pillows, blocking out the shaft of light streaming between a break in the curtains. Reality slowly came back to his consciousness.

The past few days seemed so surreal and dreamlike, but the feather bed beneath him confirmed it had all been real.

He thought of Morgana, thankful for the tutelage she'd pressed upon him over the past month.

It was a tradeoff. He helped her with the painful memories and in turn, she began teaching him proper etiquette on how to act like a noble instead of a servant. Last night the lessons paid off...or, at least, he hoped they did.

He knew many of the basics from his years at Arthur's side, but never had to actually practice it being that he was merely a servant.

That seemed to be the tricky part: not falling back on old habits.

It took hours of grilling and repetition, before Merlin had finally started to get the hang of it. It felt like a lifetime ago, since he could just be himself.

Sloppy, pig-headed, able to run around and not care if anyone saw, or even less, what they thought.

He realized now that Arthur must have confided his plans to make Merlin heir to Morgana before returning to Camelot.   Which explained why she had kept pushing him to learn everything.

Finally, Merlin decided he couldn't stay in bed any longer. He threw back the covers and sat up.

On the table, breakfast had already been set out. The foot bath had been dried and put away. Clothing hung on the door of the armoire, ready to go for the day; his boots sat underneath, already polished.

Next to the tray of food, was a stack of parchments flanked by an inkwell and quill.

On a vanity bench, near one of the windows, was a fresh basin of clean water...still warm...and a new piece of soap sat on a drying towel.

Beside that, sat a steaming mug of water infused with mint and lemon balm for rinsing his mouth.

It dawned on Merlin, as he looked around, just how bad of a servant he really had been. He laughed aloud at the thought. Quickly changing out of his night clothes, he used the basin and mouth rinse, before he put on the fresh shirt. Grabbing a chunk of bread, he started to make his own bed out of habit, when the door opened.

"Good Morning, My Lord."

"Mern'ig Jerge!" He mumbled, the loaf of bread held in his teeth. The servant came over and observed him with displeasure. Merlin glanced up at him and smiled guiltily, then stepped back away from the bed.

George grinned, and took up where Merlin left off. "My Lord, there are papers on the table, detailing the responsibilities of your position over the next few days."

Merlin sighed and sat down to look over the list. First listed was the initial treaty meeting. Merlin looked out the window, and suddenly realized how late in the morning it was. "I need to get to that meeting!"

"Actually, My Lord, the king thought it better to let you rest and excused you from the initial proceedings. He will expect you to join him for his midday meal, and then attend the afternoon session." George kept moving about the room while he spoke. Merlin's eyes scanned the papers as he listened. "Also, you have already received a number of requests, as escort for the tournament to be held tomorrow afternoon in your honor."

"What?" Merlin looked up, a bit fearfully. He wasn't sure whether the idea of escorting someone, or having men fight in a ring in his name, put him off more.

The servant smiled, "Well, you have become quite well-known as a loyal friend to many; your kindness to strangers and willingness to help those in need, as well as the added benefit of being so close to the King of Camelot. Many, throughout all of the kingdoms know that he trusts your council." George continued cleaning and straightening the room, opening the curtains, and even began dusting while he talked.

Merlin just sat there. A feeling of being completely overwhelmed, settled on his shoulders.

"After last night's revelation and ceremony you, My Lord, just became the most eligible bachelor in the five kingdoms! Well, you and Prince Gwaine. However, the prince is already well-known for being a ladies' man, and a bit of a wildcard." The mousy little man beamed with pride, entirely too happy about the situation.

Merlin dropped his breakfast back onto the plate with a sudden loss of appetite. Finally, he got up the courage to ask. "So…who?" He recalled vaguely being in George's shoes, as he would advise Arthur in these situations...although never with quite the same attitude, he hoped.

"I'm so glad you asked, My Lord. There, of course, are Princess Mithian of Nemeth; Lord Godwyn's daughter, Princess Elena; King Olaf's daughter, Princess Vivian, as well as her younger sister Beatrice who just came of age. Also, there are a few women from other minor kingdoms and earldoms that do not have as much political bearing: Princesses Joanna, Marsilla, and Annora...just to name three. Oh, and Prince Gwaine's cousin Mazlena...Now, that would be a smart match! She is the second daughter of King Lot's eldest son."

Merlin felt a wave of dizziness descend upon him. "How in the hell did I manage to help Arthur with this stuff?"

"Perhaps, because it was not your 'arse on the line' so as to speak. So, it made things a bit easier to manage."

"Can't I just take my mother?" He pleaded.

George seemed to think about that for a bit. "That would be a very wise choice. However, the rumor in the kitchens is that she has received a few offers of her own.  Including one from King Lot."

"I've got to go find her!" Merlin started for the door.

"If I may, My Lord, before you leave?" A look of conspiracy graced George's face and stopped Merlin in his tracks. "If your mother is not available, Queen Annis has also sent a request."

"But, she's old enough to be my mother!"

"Precisely.  As well as being a widow and queen of a kingdom that already has ties to Camelot.  It would be seen as a simple, yet politically-friendly maneuver, with no romantic strings attached.  More as a 'thank you' for her friendship...and, none of the others would be able to take offence to it."

Merlin rested his forehead on the door and groaned, "Alright, if I can't get my mother, then we'll tell Queen Annis I would be grateful to escort her."

"Very good, My Lord. While we are on the subject, there is still a question of the ball two nights hence."

"One catastrophe at a time, George!"


	6. The Five Kingdoms

_How did he do it?_ He wondered. All the years of saving Arthur, helping to guide him to making the right decisions; keeping him out of trouble.  If Merlin wanted to be truthful, he never really succeeded with the last part.

He reached the Physician's Chambers, somehow managing to not break into a run through the corridors. Morgana's voice rang in his ears.  It reminded him that, aside from Arthur, a nobleman never ran indoors. There were exceptions, but Merlin knew that getting to see his mother, did not fall into the life or death category.

He knocked on the door, before letting himself in. Gaius was standing at the table adding bits of carefully measured herbs to a mixture. Hunith stood beside him assisting with his work. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, my son! Or, should I be addressing you as 'My Lord?'" She crooned and held her arms open for a hug.

Merlin returned the embrace, bestowing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you much yesterday."

"Nonsense!  With all you had going on, I'm surprised to even see you here now."

Gaius raised an eyebrow and glanced at the young man from the corner of his eye. "Speaking of which...aren't you supposed to be with Arthur in the negotiations?"

"Eh, he let me have the morning off." Merlin responded, before he turned back to his mother. "I thought I would come steal you away for a bit."

"That sounds wonderful." Hunith grabbed her shawl. "Sorry to leave you like this, old friend, but I trust you can manage without me."

* * *

The autumn market was in full swing. Vendors hawked their wares from stalls and carts.

"Fresh gourds here! Perfect for your supper!"

"Fancy a gem for your sweetie? Beautifully polished gems!"

"Silks for your lady to wear!"

"Set your table right, we've got pewter cups here!"

They walked down the middle of the lane with arms linked, just enjoying each other's company.

Merlin told his mother about some of his adventures over the past summer, starting with the look on Arthur's face when he finally caught on to the warlock.  He recounted the missing pieces of Camelot's past, and how he and Gwaine had gone north to try and fill in some of it.

"I actually managed not to burst out laughing when we were captured, and I found out Lot was his grandfather!"

"Gwaine seems like a good friend."

"He is."  Merlin stopped his mother, and turned to her with a serious request.  "Um… there's a tournament tomorrow afternoon. I was hoping to escort you, but if you have already made arrangements..."

Hunith chuckled, "I can't say that I haven't received an overwhelming amount of offers. I was actually thinking of accepting Lord Godwyn's invitation, but I can decline."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "Lord Godwyn is a good man. I was just worried you may feel too pressured by King Lot or one of the other more scandalous types."

"And what of you, other than possibly being saddled by your old mum."

"Mother! I would never consider the honor of sitting beside you as 'being saddled.'"

She patted his arm. "Is there anyone special you wanted to escort?"

Merlin shook his head. "Possibly Queen Annis. She has been a good friend to Camelot."

Hunith looked at him oddly. "You finally get your pick of any pretty girl you want, and you would choose either me or a queen my age. That doesn't seem right. Unless, there is someone else already you fancy?" She asked, prying for information.

"No…I mean, not really."

She stopped and leveled a gaze at her son.

"It's probably nothing. Over the last month I've been getting to know Morgana again. The beautiful soul who came out to help in Ealdor, and refused to stand by and watch innocent people get killed." Merlin sighed, "But, after years of basically being tortured inside her own head... I don't know if anything will ever come of it, or if I should even consider pursuing such an idea."

"Ah, well, perhaps you should find something from the market to bring to her. Let her know that you were thinking about her while you were away. In the meantime, have fun and enjoy the attention of all the other pretty girls! Be young for once! Now tell me about this 'hill fort', as Sir Gwaine put it, that you have decided is your new home." She said, changing the subject.

Merlin happily described the rundown keep, and the beauty surrounding it;  how from the moment he saw the meadow and the mountains, it called to him; giving the young man a sense of peace. On their way through the market, Merlin spied a rug vendor with a host of exotic tapestries. Excusing himself from his mother, he decided to inquire about a special order he wanted for his new keep.

* * *

Merlin was bored out of his mind, sitting at Arthur's right hand while the nobility argued in circles. "I liked this much better when I could stand behind you and make faces." He said in a low voice to Arthur.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"What you don't believe I used to make faces at you? I can give you an example if you like."

"No, I believe you, but it's much more entertaining for me to sit here and watch you squirm, unable to do anything."

"Oh, I can still do things."

"Not unless you want to find yourself as a late entry for the tournament tomorrow."

"You wouldn't?"

Arthur just smiled.

Merlin sighed.  His thoughts turned inward, while looking around the table. Currently, King Odin and a minor Lord from Camelot were arguing about some farms along their borders. He found out from Arthur during their lunch, that Grettir chose to speak with Arthur and Gwaine that morning, before taking a loaf of bread and disappearing before their eyes. The king told Merlin that the odd little man had spoke about the prophecy that the five kingdoms would be united, but alluded to the fact that not all of them were present. The only one Merlin could see missing was Bayard of Mercia, however something was nagging at the back of his mind.

He leaned over to Arthur. "So, which kingdoms are considered part of the original five?"

Arthur looked around in thought. "Camelot, of course, Caerleon, Mercia, Lothian, and North Umbria I think."

Merlin pursed his lips. The answer didn't seem to fit. "No, Lothian, North Umbria, and even Orkney are all part of the same family; and from the way Gwaine tells it, whatever Lot says pretty much goes for them all. What other kingdom could it be...Meredor?" He asked referring to King Odin's lands.

The king stuck out his bottom lip, looking around before shaking his head. "Odin has the main seaport between here and France. But other than that, in terms of greatness, I wouldn't count Meredor."

"Nemeth, then?"

Once again, Arthur shook his head and squinted his eyes as he thought. "They have wealth and lands, but lack the military to be counted as one of the five. Also, the kingdom of Nemeth is fairly young, so it couldn't be part of the 'original' five kingdoms. Same with Olaf and Alined's lands."

Merlin was really becoming curious now. "So, which is the fifth?"

Even Arthur, who had been raised to know answers to these questions, couldn't come up with a reply. He waved Sir Geoffrey over to them, speaking in low tones, so as not to disturb the others. Odin and the lord had finally come to an arrangement, but other lords were soon taking up issues that didn't necessarily need the full attention of all present. "Geoffrey, this may appear a bit odd, but which kingdoms were considered as the Five Kingdoms as established by King Bruta?"

"The original five kingdoms were made up of Camelot, North Umbria, Caerleon, Mercia and Corbenic."

Arthur shot the scholar a confused look. "Where the hell is Corbenic?"

"It no longer exists, Sire."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Geoffrey shrugged, "There is mention of it in a few very old texts, but I have never found an actual map reference to it."

"Why do I get the feeling there is a piece to all this that I just can't put my finger on?" Merlin sighed.

"Yeah, like how the hell are we supposed to unite the five kingdoms if only four exist?" The king inquired, a bit depressed about the news.

An epiphany struck Merlin. "Sir Geoffrey, have you ever heard of Nockmaar? It was said to be on the shores of Albion."

The scholar smiled, "Actually yes, in one of the texts it is mentioned as a ruin within the kingdom of Corbenic. Would you like me to have the book sent up to your quarters?"

"Really?" He knew he shouldn't be surprised to find out they were in the same place, wherever that was. The hope of finding a lead to bring the kingdoms together and heal his friends, was rekindled. It wasn't much to go on, but it at least gave him a place to start. "Thank you."

Arthur looked at them curiously. "...And what if this book does not yield any more useful information?"

"Well, I have a  _very_  old friend I need to talk to anyway about some things. If you're not busy tonight, maybe you should come along. He knows a bit of history." Merlin offered, with a sly smirk.

Arthur snickered, "Older than Gaius?"

Merlin's eyebrows shot up and he smacked his lips together. "Um…you could say that."

* * *

It was well past dark when Merlin led Arthur to the clearing. He instructed Arthur not to panic, or overreact when they arrived. He called out in the voice of the dragon lord, sending shivers down the king's spine.

"Well, my friend should be here soon." Merlin sat down with the borrowed book in his lap, and cast a small glowing circle above his head.

"Uh-huh," Arthur eyed his former servant suspiciously. "A dragon, I'm guessing."

Merlin just nodded.

"Right, of course." Arthur grumbled and began pacing around. "What is up with that glowing ball thing?"

"It's a light source, Arthur. It il-um-in-ates."

"Ha! You need all the illumination you can get."

"Did you just call  _me_  dim?"

"-witted."

"Funny, Sire. I'm so proud of you for being able to make a joke with such a big word."

Arthur paced some more. "So, where is this dragon?"

Merlin turned a page, not bothering to look up. "He's coming."

The king finally sat down with a huff of boredom and agitation. "Have you thought about who you want to escort to the tournament tomorrow?"

"Queen Annis." He turned another page.

"Alright, good choice." Arthur rolled his eyes, "And what about to the ball?"

Merlin shook his head feeling an odd sense of deja vu. "I hadn't thought that far."

"Well, what about Mithian?"

"She hunts." He knew it was a feeble excuse the moment it left his lips.

"So?"

"I don't like to hunt."

"Then it's perfect. You can sit and be a girl all day, and she can go off hunting!" He slapped Merlin on the back. "Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking you to marry her or anything."

"I'd rather not take her; not after what happened between her and Morgana. I'd just feel odd if she asked me anything."

The king certainly couldn't disagree with the assessment. "That's understandable. Mazlena. She seems well educated, a bit homely..." He glanced at Merlin. "...but?"

"She's related to Gwaine."

"Enough said."

Arthur clucked his tongue. "Okay, Vivian. She doesn't hunt. She's not related to Gwaine, but she does have great…" Arthur searched for the word, his hands cupped in front of his chest suggestively. "...assets."

Merlin cocked his head, a disbelieving smile on his face. "Her 'assets' are all she has! She doesn't know how to do anything but look pretty and whine about everything. Did you know, last night at the feast she made a comment..." The former servant did his best to impersonate the blond princess. He batted his eyes and his mouth alternated between a plastered smile and a pout. "...about how much more wonderful I would be, if I had 'never tried to play the role of a servant?'"

Arthur sneered, "She is a bit vain isn't she?"

"Yeah, just like a prince I used to know…Oh, wait, that was you!"

The king scowled.

"Your mother is being escorted by Lord Godwyn?"

"At least to the tournament, yes...and possibly the ball. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, that means Elena is out, too.  It might be seen as favoritism... and since it is in your honor and especially considering your history, we need to play the politics right."

"You've got to be joking?" Merlin closed the book and groaned into his hands. "Can I just go back to being a nobody servant?"

Arthur was about to reply when a sound caught his attention; a far off beat and whoosh that kept on repeating, getting louder as it neared. The king thought he was going to have a heart attack when a large shadow swooped in above the treetops.

Kigharrah landed in the clearing. He noticed the king and began berating the dragon lord while Arthur drew his sword and started to yell.

"What is the meaning of this? You summon me here to let this man have another go at me?" He roared.

"Merlin, what the hell? You told me I killed this dragon! Why didn't you tell me?! I had a right to know!"

"I have played these games for too long, warlock! If you choose to try and prove your dominance over me in this manner, know that you will pay dearly!"

The warlock looked between the two as they carried on, shouting over each other and not paying attention to what the other was saying.

"Are you both quite finished?" He finally said sarcastically, standing up.

The dragon and the king stopped, shooting a glare at each other before turning toward Merlin.

"Arthur, I told you not to overreact. I'd like you to meet Kilgharrah, the dragon you didn't kill. Kilgharrah, behave yourself." He watched them both for a moment. He turned to the dragon. "Thank you for coming, my friend."

"It has been many months since you last summoned me."

"Yes it has. Many things have changed, in Camelot and elsewhere."

"I heard about the laws, but I didn't dare to hope it was true. For this to come about, certain destined events were to have taken place, as you have seen." Kilgharrah eyed Arthur suspiciously, hinting at the prophecy.

Arthur put on a convincing smile and whispered sideways to his friend. "Merlin, why is it looking at me like that?"

Merlin cringed, unsure about how to explain the prophecies of the great dragon. "Why did you never tell me about my heritage?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Kilgharrah blinked and cocked his head.  He looked at Merlin oddly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"The fact that I am the grandson of Ambrosius?" The warlock took out the dagger that once belonged to the High King, and held it out for the dragon to see.

"Carnwenhau…" Kilgharrah breathed the name with reverence. "It would not have made a difference. Your destiny was inevitable."

Merlin could have almost cursed at the ancient riddler. "Fate is inevitable; destiny is the path we make with our choices...and the tools given to us."

The dragon chuckled, "Very wise words, Young Warlock. Wherever did you learn them?"

"I have found a very wise teacher."

Kilgharrah looked at Merlin in curiosity; obviously wondering who the warlock he had guided for so many years, could have found who wiser than him

"She asked that I give you a message. She said, to: 'Tell that slimy wingless newt, I'm not dead yet.'"

Kilgharrah froze and looked absolutely shocked, before whispering in disbelief. "The Red Wyrm is alive?" At Merlin's nod, he threw back his head; laughing loud enough to cause the humans ears to ring.

Arthur had decided to sit down on the grass, still in awe of how his former servant commanded such power over these creatures. It gave him a greater appreciation for his family crest to be sure, but also filled him with a sense of fear; wondering how different things could have been, if he didn't have Merlin at his side.

Not for the first time did he think about the path that brought them both here.

The first day they had met and the threats shared between them, were so far beyond laughable now. If it was a battle of swords and fighting skill...sure, the king could have taken Merlin hands down. Dealing with other lords and nobility, Merlin would get eaten alive, although he was improving.

In terms of sheer power, Arthur wouldn't stand a chance.

Finally, the dragon settled down enough so that Merlin could move on to the real questions he had for Kilgharrah. "Destiny is not yet fulfilled, my friend. I still need your help -- if you are finished laughing?"

"Of course, my friend. What is it you seek to ask me?"

"Have you ever heard of the kingdom of Corbenic, or a castle called Nockmaar?"

Kilgharrah stilled, "Those are not names I have heard for many centuries. Nockmaar fell around the time I was called from the egg. Other than that, it had become a dark place known only to a handful of initiates of the Dark Times. As for the kingdom of Corbenic, it rose over a hundred years after Nockmaar's fall, in place of Tir Asleen. Yet, it has been desolate for three centuries after the immortal king was cursed."

"So, do you know where it is?" Arthur dared to ask, becoming a bit impatient.

"Indeed I do, Young King." The dragon smiled at him, silently challenging Arthur to ask another question. They stared at each other, neither willing to make the next move in a battle of wills. Kilgharrah knew he could easily outlast the king. He knew he should expand on his statement, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to toy with the young Pendragon.

Merlin wasn't paying attention to either of them, as he went for the book and began skimming through the pages. The realization was almost there, he could feel it...Eastern shores of Albion...Desolate, immortal king...Grettir showing up, and the search for a cauldron that could bring a man back from...or possibly stave off...death.

He began to chuckle to himself, drawing the attention of both Arthur and the dragon. They shot him curious glances.

"The Perilous Lands."


	7. Tournament

Sweat beaded on his face.  His hair was plastered to the inside of the metal helm. He panted heavily from the exertion. The weather was unseasonably hot and dry for so late in the year.

It was a good day for the spectators; not so good for the exhausted combatants of the melee and archery competitions. Tomorrow would be the main jousting event. He hoped for the horses' sake that it would offer slightly cooler weather. Already three of the competitors had been forced for forfeit due to heat stroke. The entire tournament wasn't the usual week-long affair, consisting of days spent in combat.  It had been abridged to a three day tournament being held in honor of the new lord and the treaty signing.

Gwaine glanced up into the berfois, the place where the royalty sat, which offered some protection from the elements. He had to laugh at Merlin sitting there, uncomfortably surrounded by the nobles. He knew his friend would have preferred to have been standing down among the peasantry, where he could bounce around and cheer like an excited child.

Arthur had excused himself from actually participating in the festivities for the afternoon, claiming that it wouldn't be fair to all those that came.

It was growing late in the afternoon, when the final round of melee was called. Gwaine drew his sword and with the rest of the combatants, and saluted the royals.

* * *

"Arthur, is it just me, or does it seem like it's going to come down to Gwaine and that unknown hedge knight?"

The king sat forward on his throne, watching the fighters. "Yes, Merlin, I will agree with you."

"Any idea who that is?"

Arthur shook his head. He saw the look on his friend's face and groaned, "What is it?"

"Just an odd feeling."

"Explain." Arthur asked with an exasperated sigh. 'Feelings' from Merlin always ended in some sort of interesting happenstance.

"There always tends to be a surprise in store when there is one man who never takes off his helm, nor raises the visor, and appears to be doing extremely well in the competition."

Arthur's eyes shot over to Merlin. "Oh gods, now who's being a doomsayer? Didn't you just get on me last night for opening my mouth about these things?"

Merlin cringed, knowing his king was right. "Well, I didn't want you to have all the fun of inserting your foot into your mouth."

"Merlin, if you don't shut up, my foot will be in your mouth, very soon."

"That is just nasty, Sire. I've polished enough of your boots and laundered your socks for so long... It's a wonder I've ever been able to get that stink of your feet off my hands. I couldn't imagine the vileness of your threat. I know where those things have been."

Arthur started to retort when Gwen interceded, "Both of you behave."

"Oh, come now, Your Majesty. You of all people can verify how revolting those things are."

Gwen straightened in her seat and cleared her throat, clearly done with the conversation.

The king's face showed utter disbelief. "Really, my love, do tell."

The queen bit her lip and smiled shyly. "Um… more wine please, George." She held out her cup for a refill.

"Unreal! George, what do you think of my feet?"

The servant flinched and nearly spilled the wine. "They are feet worthy of a King, Your Majesty." He responded in his most diplomatic way possible.

Queen Annis couldn't help but smile at the men, and assisted her fellow royal out of the awkwardness. "Speaking of feet...the footwork of that hedge knight is rather good."

Arthur looked back out into the arena and then sneered at Merlin. "You tried to distract me."

Merlin had sunk back in his chair, and then he suddenly sat upright again. Something about the melee catching his attention.

During the course of their banter it had come down to the final two fighters. The unknown and Gwaine, as Merlin had predicted.

They circled each other, swords and shields clashing. The unknown was nearly as tall as Percival, and under the plate mail, seemed just as muscled or even more so. The rogue prince held his shield out in front of him.

Merlin noticed something odd about the way Gwaine's opponent held his shield, but the combatants were moving too quickly, and were too far away for him to get a better view.

The colliding of steel rang through the grounds as they took a few swings. The other man had cut down low, which Gwaine skillfully blocked with his shield; deflecting the blow toward the ground, while simultaneously bringing the pommel of his sword up into the other's face.

The man ducked, narrowly missing the hit. They broke apart, feet moving left over right, as they moved counter clockwise. The strong newcomer managed to force Gwaine's shield away, sending it skidding through the dust. Gwaine smiled through his visor. He leaned back, turning himself sideways. His sword was parallel to the ground, held up at the level of his shoulder. He waited for the big man to thrust.

In a blink of an eye, Gwaine spun his wrist, wrapped his blade over his competitor's; loosening the man's grip and sent the sword flying into the air. Although heftier than the one Gwaine used, the prince caught it easily. He grinned in triumph, wondering about the surprised look that the strong man might have on his face after losing the sword. But he didn't get a chance to relish in the small triumph before the man's shield slammed into Gwaine's side, sending him to the ground.

The unknown man wasted no time in retrieving his sword, and he stood over Gwaine victoriously.

The prince dropped his sword. "I yield."

Sheathing his blade the large man held out a hand to Gwaine, who accepted the assistance gladly.

"Good fight there, my friend!" Gwaine said with a smile.

A grunt of acknowledgement was the only sound from the large fighter, as the two made their way to the berfois.

Arthur stood and applauded, "Well fought, both of you! It has been quite a few years since Prince Gwaine was beaten in the melee. Remove your helm that I may congratulate you properly."

A servant ran out to take the man's shield. "Back off." The giant growled at the boy. The servant stepped back nervously glancing around, when a blond squire came running out and moved in between the giant and the boy.

Merlin's eyes narrowed. He held his breath, rubbing the tips of his fingers over his thumb, magic at the ready to protect Arthur if it was needed.

Instead of just taking the shield, the squire unlatched the buckles of the man's gauntlet. It was then that he realized the metal glove was actually made as a part of the shield, and once removed, he saw the giant's arm ended in a stub at the wrist. Out of his peripheral vision, he caught the surprise and what seemed to be recognition, on the king's face.

Something made Merlin glance again at the squire. He felt the nagging sensation of familiarity, when he looked at the boy, who appeared to be about fifteen. For the moment he dismissed it and turned back to the man who won the melee.

The man used the stump and his good hand to lift the helm. Black hair hung limply around a well-proportioned face. Merlin could hear a few of the princesses in the seats off to his right, as they murmured and giggled flirtatiously. He shot a look at Princess Vivian, when she made a comment about how the man would be handsome if he had both hands. The warlock noticed that the giant man heard it too, and the man's green eyes hardened as he glanced toward the girls.

"Bedivere!" Arthur was grinning widely, either not having heard or choosing to ignore the spoiled woman, "I have not seen you in ages, my friend. Welcome back to Camelot!"

* * *

"Who's Bedivere?" Merlin asked Arthur, as they walked back into the castle.

"An old friend. He and his siblings were fostered here in Camelot, after their father was sent away on the King's business. He died in battle and their mother had passed away years before. We were as close as brothers for many years. Cai was the eldest and just after he became a knight, there was an...incident, and they left the city. I haven't seen them since."

Something in Arthur's voice made Merlin stop and look at him. "What happened?"

Arthur paused, "Not now. I need to go get ready for supper. Bedivere said his brother and sister are with him and I have invited them to dine with Guinevere and me."

"Of course, Sire," Merlin responded, more than a bit curious. He watched Arthur stalk off towards his own rooms and Merlin made a beeline towards the Physician's Chambers. He hoped his former mentor might be a bit more helpful.

* * *

"Ah Merlin! Glad you're here, would you mind stirring that for me?" Gaius asked, indicating a small cauldron of a very odorous decoction. Merlin smiled at how easily he could fall back into his former role of apprentice. Although, after all these years, he wasn't so much a student anymore. The old man was currently bent over a metal bowl carefully sprinkling measured herbs into it. "So, what brings you to my neck of the castle?"

"Bedivere." He responded, noticing the sideways glance from Gaius. "Arthur said he was like a brother to him."

"Indeed he was. Cai, Bedivere, Leon, and Arthur were never far apart from one another when they were young. Can you hand me some of the Arnica?"

Merlin grabbed a few leaves of the dried pain relieving plant and handed them to the physician. "What happened? I don't remember seeing him when I first came to Camelot."

"Well, that is because they left. It was about two or three years before you arrived."

"If they were so close -- why did Arthur or any of the other knights never mention them?" Merlin went back to stirring and found the mixture close to ready. "Is this the medicine for Lady Darla?"

Gaius nodded, looking down through his spectacles at the recipe he was working on.

"Have you added the Slippery Eelm yet?" The young man asked. Gaius shook his head, as he crushed the Arnica in a mortar, before adding it to his bowl. Merlin found the bottle he was looking for and carefully added the proper amount to the bubbling mixture. "What happened?"

"Well, after their mother died, Uther offered to foster the three children here in the castle while their father, Lord Ector was off fighting for the king. They were practically raised here for the next ten years. Then the eldest son, Cai, had just been named a knight at the age of eighteen, and Bedivere was well on his way in following in his brother's footsteps.  There was even talk of a possible arrangement between their sister and Arthur.  Then, they received word their father had been slain."

"Did Uther…" Merlin left the question unfinished on his tongue. He knew from his vision in the Grove how ruthless the late king had been. He had softened slightly in the years after the Purge, and had always shown a special favoritism to his knights. It was hard to guess what might have happened.

Gaius misunderstood the implications of the question. "No, actually...it was a training accident between Arthur and Bedivere. The young man was extremely distraught and should not have been out there, but Arthur somehow insisted the exercise -- in the middle of the night, mind you! -- would take his mind off it. From what I understood, Bedivere allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment, and the boys were using sharpened blades in one of the storehouses."

Merlin gasped, "Bedivere's hand."

Gaius nodded in confirmation. The old man paused and took off his glasses, staring off at a wall. "I seem to recall, I was quite surprised when they brought him into me. The blood had already stopped flowing."

"Magic?"

The old man shrugged, "Their mother was well known as an accomplished healer. It is possible she could have known some and passed it on to one of her children, although I did not know her personally."

"Was she killed in the Great Purge?" Merlin had taken the decoction off of the flame, to allow it to cool slightly before bottling it. He sat down on the bench.

"No. A village had been struck with an illness and in treating them, she contracted it herself. Once Bedivere was healed enough, Sir Cai renounced his knighthood and took his siblings home. He took up his father's title from France as Comte d'Anjou, or Earl of Anjou. As far as I knew, they all but officially severed their ties with Camelot. I always figured Uther allowed it because of the circumstances."

"So, why come back? Why now?"

"Things have changed. Perhaps they felt it was time to renew relations and forgive the past."

Merlin chuckled sourly. "I get the feeling things won't be that easy."

"Because we're in Camelot, dear boy. Things are never simple around here. Haven't you learned that by now."


	8. The Lady Lisanor

Candles burned low on the dark table, offering what little life they had left to the room. Parchments and maps were strewn across its breadth, some having fallen to the floor haphazardly. Merlin had spent most of the evening in the Physician's Chamber, enjoying a simple supper with his mother and his mentor.

He was eager to be on the road once again, with Arthur, Gwaine and Percival, to find the cure for his king and his friend. Turning another page of the musty book in front of him, he dipped his quill and scratched some notes onto a parchment. Three hundred years of obscure history loomed between him and the cure.

He'd finally managed to speak with Alator and Iseldir about Sir Leon's condition, when he had returned to his chambers earlier that night. He had an idea about helping to strengthen the curse that kept the knight's body in a sort of stasis.

Merlin had explained how the spells were cast in a place sacred to the Old Religion. He wondered if perhaps Leon's body should have remained there, or if they could locate a place closer to Camelot with the same effects. It would have to be truly sacred, and Leon's body cared for and safeguarded against threats. He first suggested the Lake of Avalon, but they all agreed that the Sidhe might cause a problem; having already twice attempted to thwart destiny, by assassination and possession.

Both men had been eager to help explore the possibility, and offered to set out the next morning in search of such a place. For them, it was as much to escape the confines of the city, as to be of assistance to Emrys for all he had done.

Prejudice was still present all around them, after years of Uther's hypnotic tyranny. Although they were welcomed by the new king and his revision of the laws, the minds of the citizens wouldn't change overnight. Merlin couldn't blame them for wanting to be on their way. As per George's prediction, the rumor mill was already heavy with accusation against him, and he had yet to show his abilities in public. The knights who had fought on top of the peninsula, had held their tongues about all that transpired and the power they witnessed that day. For that Merlin was extremely grateful. He could feel the tension in the citadel bubbling just under the surface. It was as much from the added strain on the resources, with all the noble guests just as the harvest was coming in, as it was from the hearsay surrounding the king's new heir.

Even Gwen was not immune to the gossip. First, Arthur took a queen from humble beginnings and now, his servant of ten years was named as a lord. The coming winter was shaping up to be ripe with trouble.

Merlin was startled out of his reverie when his door opened. "I'm fine George, thank you." He called out, not bothering to look behind him. He enjoyed the information and assistance of the mousy little man, and luckily had been kept too busy to become annoyed with the constant fidgeting about with things. To the outside observer, the room looked to be a mess covered in papers, some with the ink still wet. In Merlin's mind it was all laid out in a specific pattern that he would rather not attempt to reorganize; once George's penchant for cleaning set in.

"That's good, because I'm not George." Arthur laughed, as he moved into the room. His eyes surveyed the labyrinth of parchment and maps. "I could call him in for you…"

"No!" Merlin set down the quill and waved his hands across the clutter. "There is a method here... _my_  method..Don't touch a thing."

The king laughed as he navigated his way to an empty chair, and plopped down. "So...what is all this… 'method?'"

"Research on the Perilous Lands...and anything else I can think of to help us find what we need." The warlock sat back and scanned the room.

Arthur mouthed an 'oh', as he picked up a nearby page. Unable to make heads or tails of it, he set it back down.

"Since you're here, lift your shirt." Merlin ordered, sitting forward in the chair.

The king gasped, "Why Merlin, I never knew…"

"Oh shut up, you prat. I just want to see the scar."

Laughing, he consented and raised the cloth to expose his abdomen. He watched Merlin scan the area with the eyes of a trained physician. Finally satisfied, Merlin nodded and motioned for Arthur to put his shirt back down. "What is the prognosis?"

Merlin shrugged, "Looks about the same, which is probably a good thing. What are you doing up and about so late?"

"Well, I have a solution for you!"

"Should I be scared?"

"Definitely." He paused for dramatic effect, until Merlin prompted him to continue. "It's for the ball tomorrow night."

"Alright, I'm terrified." Merlin deadpanned.

Arthur chuckled, "Actually, it's quite ingenious and her name is Lady Lisanor. She's Bedivere's sister. They are old friends, as I told you, and I have always considered them like family. She and their eldest brother Cai came with him, and I would like if you would escort her. She is easy on the eyes, very intelligent...I did not ask if she hunts though." He sucked in air through his teeth. "Sorry."

Merlin simply raised his eyebrows. "Well, I suppose that could work." He sucked on his teeth for a moment before leveling a gaze at Arthur. "Gaius told me what happened to his hand."

Arthur's eyes shot up, and he seemed suddenly uneasy. "What did he tell you?"

"You were helping to take his mind off his father's death with some late night training, and there was an accident." Merlin thought the news would have helped the king relax about the situation, but instead it only made Arthur more nervous. "Oh, no. What really happened?"

The king stood up and started pacing. Merlin just watched him, waiting for his friend to gather his thoughts enough to speak. Arthur finally paused near a window, his back to Merlin. "It wasn't Bedivere I was consoling that night. I was with Lisanor. We were teenagers. We were going to be betrothed anyway, or so we thought. Her brothers found us and I fought with Bedivere."

They fell into silence for a few moments before Merlin asked, "Something else happened, didn't it?"

He heard Arthur sigh, before the king turned back to him. The blond man came back over to the table and sat down heavily. He sighed again and rubbed his hands over his face. "Bedivere might have bled to death out there, but then Cai…" The king's thoughts seemed to trail off.

"Did he use magic to save him?" Arthur nodded, his eyes downcast, studying the floor.

"I didn't know about the magic before, but as soon as I saw it, I knew it wouldn't matter to my father that Cai was a knight. If Uther had thought that one of them had magic, they would all have been in trouble. Especially the girl."

"Uther would have thought she had bewitched you."

Arthur nodded and sat back, running a hand through his hair. "We came up with a story about sparing, and as soon as Bedivere could travel...Cai got them out of here and as far away from my father as possible. When I arrived back here after the recent battle, I sent word to Cai. I let him know things were changing in Camelot and invited him and his brother to return. I figured Lisanor would have been married by now, and did  _not_  expect her to accompany them."

Merlin snickered, "Gwen doesn't know, does she?"

Grimacing, Arthur shook his head. "She was already Morgana's maid, and being nearly five years older than Lisanor, Morgana didn't have much in common with her."

"So, you want me to escort her and find out if they hold any grudge against you for it. I feel so used."

Arthur smiled, "Who knew you actually had brains between those big ears of yours! It's my hope they have forgiven the past and perhaps would join us on our quest. They do not know about the link between Leon and me. As far as they are concerned, for now, it will be to save Sir Leon. Cai and he were knighted together and the bond between them was thick." Arthur paused, his brow creased with worry. "You don't think I've done wrong in this, do you?"

"No." Merlin shook his head and smiled, "We will need all the help we can get without Sir Leon or Sir Elyan. You did right to reach out to them." The warlock could only hope his words were true.

* * *

His fingers rapped nervously on the wooden planks. "Enter." He heard a feminine voice call out.

Merlin pushed the door open. He was greeted by the young squire who had assisted Bedivere at the tournament. He was sitting in a chair near the door. The boy looked to be about fifteen with dirty blond hair and hazel blue eyes. He stood up and glanced at Merlin, then visibly gulped, "My Lord."

"Hello there. What's your name?" Merlin asked, trying to put the boy at ease.

"Loholt, My Lord." He shifted from one foot to the other. "Are you…are you the King's cousin, My Lord?"

"I am." Merlin replied, the words still a bit foreign on his tongue. He studied the boy for a moment, his eyes narrowed and a bit of a smile playing on his lips. "You're the champion's squire?"

Loholt nodded.

"Bedivere fought extremely well in the melee. How long have you been serving him?" The warlock asked, trying to pry a bit of information out of the teenager.

"Many years, My Lord."

A purposeful cough from near the dressing screen caught their attention, halting the inquiry. Merlin looked up and stared; his blue eyes wide and his mouth open slightly.  Before him stood one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, next to Morgana.

Her hair was the color of dark honey, highlighted by streaks of blond from the sun and framing her face in soft ringlets.  They accentuated soft, grey eyes with just a hint of green.  Her cream colored skin was smooth and flawless. Her lips were full and perfectly proportioned to her face. It took a moment for Merlin to find his voice. "My.. ahem, My Lady Lisanor." He bowed to her.

"Lord Emyrs, I presume?" Her voice was young and melodic, as she glided towards him with her hand extended. An air of warmth and friendliness extended out from her entire being, along with a hint of shyness in her eyes that she was covering quite well.

He took the hand and kissed it gently, trying to think of something to say. "Please, call me Merlin." He took a breath to steady himself. "Rumors of your beauty do not do you justice." He managed to stammer out.

Lisanor paused, her lips tightened slightly, making Merlin wonder at the change. He heard Loholt sigh quietly behind him. "Did I say something wrong?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"It's just what they all say at first." The boy mumbled.

"Quiet, Loholt." Lisanor admonished quickly, casting a glare at the boy. "Forgive him, My Lord. He is a bit out of his element here in the city."

"I completely understand." Merlin stated falling back into his demeanor as the worst servant ever. He mentally filled away his observation of the way they spoke to each other. "I'm from a very small village and in my first week in Camelot, I managed to get in not one, but two, fights with Arthur. Called him an arse before I knew who he was...and many times thereafter, but that's another story...and managed to find myself in the dungeons once, and in the stocks three times."

The boy's eyes were as wide as saucers and Merlin couldn't tell if the look was one of admiration or fear that he might find himself following in the former servant's footsteps.

Lisanor looked at him curiously, her sharp eyes noting the change. "Are you sure you are a noble?"

Merlin gave her one of his goofy grins. "Naw, the Prat seems to think so, and there is the whole genealogy thing, but other than that..." He leaned in and whispered loudly, "...I'm really just a servant playing dress up."

"If you are not the Lord then where is he?" The boy asked sharply and began to draw his dagger. The lady shot him another glare, that clearly warned the squire to behave himself. It was a look Merlin had seen many times from his own mother. Loholt moved his hand away and flopped back down in the chair.

Lady Lisanor chuckled and shook her head. "The King warned me about you. However, he neglected to tell me the extent of your quick wit and the queer way of speaking your mind."

"Did he now? I shall have to have a talk with him. You know Arthur, unless it's about battle or hunting he has a tendency to understate things."

She laughed, "So he hasn't changed a bit then. Perhaps, we should go speak with him about it now?"

Merlin smiled happily and offered the lady his arm. "We should, especially before the wine in the Great Hall begins to flow a little too freely tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Arthurian legend for ya, Cai(or Kay) was Arthur's foster brother (although it was Arthur who was being fostered) Sir Cai and Sir Bedivere- who only had one hand, were said to hang around each other (So I added the idea of them being brothers). Also Lisanor and Loholt are also names found in a few of the legends. - I think they were in the vulgate cycle as part of the geneology. I've read bits and pieces but haven't been able to sit down and actually focus on it as actual bedside reading material LOL


	9. Sir Cai

"You really were just a servant, weren't you?" Lisanor giggled as she and Merlin made their way out onto a balcony.

"I told you I was.  What truly gave it away?" He joked, leaning against the stone railing.

"The dancing."

They had entered the Great Hall earlier in the evening and Merlin was caught between pride at having a woman, who made him the envy of many inside, and anxiety at being in the entire situation to begin with. The two of them made small talk and visited with others, listening to the lively minstrels playing. After a few goblets of wine Lisanor finally was able to bring Merlin out onto the floor for a dance. A couple of missteps and a few bruised toes, she finally relented in allowing him to escape.

"Morgana has tried to teach me, but it was one lesson that didn't quite work." He looked at the ground, feeling a bit guilty as he realized it was the first time he'd thought of the raven-haired beauty all evening. He suddenly felt a twinge of longing and heartache, realizing she could never join him at celebrations here in Camelot. He quickly pushed the thought away.

Lisanor glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Morgana? We had heard some rumors that she tried to usurp the throne of Camelot for herself, a few years back. Is she still around?"

Merlin shook his head a sad smile playing on his face. "No, she's been exiled from the kingdom.  I've been assisting her recovery after it was found to be the workings of dark magic.  In turn she's been attempting to make me into a nobleman. As you have witnessed, I'm a poor student." He motioned back toward the hall.

"Oh, I'm sure if you had the proper teacher you would be able to dance." She suggested, giving him a coy smile.

He was a bit surprised by her forwardness. "Are you offering then?"

She laughed, "Perhaps I am."

"I would have figured someone like you would already have a steady partner to dance with." He glanced at her appraisingly.

Lisanor looked out over the courtyard. "My brothers are rather overprotective of me. It can make it hard for a Lady to find a suitable partner."

Merlin nodded, his clever mind seeing the opening for a bit of prying. "Bedivere's squire seems a bit protective of you as well. He looks about fifteen, right?"

"Actually, he just turned thirteen." She gave him a stiff nod and her smile faded slightly.

The warlock pressed her further. "He's your son, isn't he?"

Gray eyes grew fearful and she sucked in a breath, her face falling into one of concern. "How did you know?"

He shrugged, "The look you gave him. My mother has that same one for whenever I stepped out of line."

She played with the rings on her hand, twisting them nervously. "I see."

"He's Arthur's son, too." Merlin stated more than asked.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away, not wanting to answer the question. Merlin allowed her the space, knowing if he stayed quiet, she would either excuse herself or respond, either way, it would give him an answer.

"You're awfully protective of the King aren't you?" She finally countered.

"I have to be."

"So, escorting me was all a ploy to get information?"

"Not at all. I really did need a date, and well, you've met the other eligible candidates in there." Merlin shivered melodramatically. "Arthur arranged for me to accompany you. Probably, because he feared for the lives of anyone else if your brothers are as cautious of men around you as you say. As well as the fear I would run and hide from any of the other women that were suggested.  Your brothers would probably track me down and make me suffer if I did that to you."

"Ah, you were threatened into escorting me,"she sighed.

Merlin chuckled, "No, I didn't even think of any of that until after I told Arthur I would and George...who is a very interesting servant...brought it up this afternoon. However, I am extremely pleased that I did agree. You have been wonderful company and I would be honored to escort you at any time."

Lisanor searched his eyes, a blue almost as deep as the night sky in the shadows of the balcony, and seemed pleased to find the truth there. A soft smile appeared back on her face.

"It wasn't until I entered your chambers and met Loholt, that I had any clue." He paused, allowing her time to process his words. "Does your boy know?"

She nodded slowly, her gray eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "He knows, but he also understands that due to the circumstances he has no claim...nor does he want any of it. Arthur has never been told. I would beg of you, please don't tell him, we do not want any issue with the King."

Merlin mulled the information over in his mind. "For now, I won't...but you, or one of your brothers... should tell him.  He may be a cabbage head at times, but the past has made him no friend of secrets, especially when it comes to family -- and he considers you all like family."

"Really?" She seemed surprised and finally looked over at him.

His blue eyes were softened by a friendly smile. He took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and brushed her knuckles with a light kiss.

"Lisanor, is this man bothering you?" A deep voice asked from the doorway.

They both looked up. Lisanor smiled at the man and Merlin assumed it was her eldest brother. He was slightly shorter than Bedivere, and not quite as broad, but the family resemblance was so strong that the two men could have been mistaken for twins. "You must be Lord Cai." The warlock said, extending his arm.

"...And, you are Lord Emyrs, the king's new-found cousin." He clasped Merlin's wrist in greeting, but his demeanor held a cool air of protectiveness. "I thought it best to come and meet the man escorting my sister this evening. The nobility is in a near panic gossiping about you.  How a former servant somehow convinced the king to change certain laws."

Merlin looked him in the eye, his hands down and clasped down loosely in front of him.

Years of watching from the shadows as Arthur's manservant made him wise to the body language of people, and the first impression was always the most critical. He knew if he crossed his arms across his chest, it could be seen as defensive. If he held them behind his back, it could be seen as defensive. If he held them behind his back it could be taken to mean he was hiding something. Arms spread open would make him seem egotistical. By standing like he was, it gave him an air of confidence and control. He also leaned against the banister, allowing for a relaxed look, showing he had no reason to feel threatened by the larger man. "Arthur changed the laws because it was the right thing to do. He is a wise and just king who can see the value. whereas Uther was blinded by his past. I wasn't anywhere near Camelot when the changes were being discussed, although I do have to say...hearing them read aloud was one of the greatest days of my life."

"So you do have magic?" Cai gave him a hard stare, almost daring him to lie.

Merlin responded only with a tight-lipped smile, neither denying, nor confirming the accusation. Cai continued, using his words and size, to try and bully the warlock into giving him reason to protect his sister from another unworthy man. He had seen many suitors over the years come to call on Lisanor, most of them just coveting her for her beauty and the fact she was once fostered at King Uther's court. "There are some who say you were hiding in the shadows during that time, and whispering into the King's ear."

"Cai, please, this is not the time." Lisanor spoke up quietly, laying a hand on her brother's arm.

Merlin chuckled, "No, it's alright. Actually, I had left the kingdom on a quest with a friend for information. We were gone all summer, mostly to the north, on the Llyn Peninsula."

Cai stiffened and moved back, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Is that what led to the battle where Sir Leon was injured?"

The warlock nodded, "There were many factors that led to it. Myself and Gwaine being up there, was just one of them."

Cai shook his head, frustrated, but no longer trying to be overbearing. "They won't let me see him, because the new knights do not know me. He was a good friend during my time here."

"Did you speak with Arthur about it?" Merlin inquired.   He had to wonder about the seemingly sudden change.   

"No, I did not realize I would need to."

"I'll take you to see him personally, if you like." He offered, realizing it would be a good way to try and get to know the former knight.

"Now?" Cai seemed shocked by the offer.

"Why not?" Merlin shrugged and cast his eyes over to Lisanor with a wink. "I doubt I'm going to be asked to dance again this evening."

Honey-colored curls swayed back and forth, as Lisanor laughed and shook her head. "It is true." She turned to her brother. "This one has two left feet for certain."

Merlin looked through the door, his eyes scanning those near it and smiled when he spotted the man he was looking for. "Oi, Gwaine! Come here a moment."

Gwaine grinned and joined them outside. "Hey Merlin! Nice footwork in there earlier." He gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Oh shut it." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Have you been introduced yet? This is Lord Cai, Bedivere's brother...you know, the one who bested you?" The warlock couldn't help but slip the jibe in. "...and their sister, the Lady Lisanor. I'm popping out for a while and I was wondering, if the lady doesn't object, would you be so kind as to show her that not everyone in Camelot is as graceless as I am?"

Gwaine's eyes swept over the lady. He held out his hand and bowed. "It would be my pleasure."

Merlin looked at Lisanor. "Don't mind him. He's a flirt and a drunkard, and well, except for his singing, is mostly harmless...but, definitely more entertaining than many of the others inside."

Lisanor pursed her lips, evaluating the knight. "I suppose that would be acceptable." She shot a glare at her brother, warning him to not overreact. Cai bit his lip, his protective instincts alerting him to the roguish man, but he did not want to lose his chance at seeing Leon.

"Thank you, Lord Emrys. It has been a wonderful evening with you." She said, smiling shyly at Merlin.

"The pleasure has been mine, My Lady. I do hope I can still take you up on the offer of lessons?"

She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Perhaps, we should talk about it another time, say...over lunch tomorrow?"

Merlin grinned from ear to ear. "That would be grand."

Gwaine chuckled and rolled his eyes at Merlin. "So, what should I tell Arthur, if he sees me dancing with your date?"

Merlin opened his mouth and shrugged. He met Gwaine's eyes and at the same time they both said, "Tavern."

* * *

Footfalls echoed on the stone floors of the corridors. Most of the torches and candles were already extinguished for the night, through the halls of this part of the castle. Except for the occasional patrol, the hallways were empty, as most of the residents and guests were spending the evening in the Great Hall, with music and fanfare. Merlin was torn about leaving Lisanor to Gwaine, astonished at how she made the evening, even with the failed footwork, actually enjoyable. But, he was thankful to be out from under the prying eyes of gossiping idiots, who had nothing better to do with their time than look down their noses, while trying to analyze another person's life.

"...You go to the tavern often?" Cai said finally broaching the silence.

"No. Hardly at all, actually. When I do, it's usually just to retrieve Sir … er, Prince Gwaine." He grinned.

Cai looked confused, "But, if this is what Gwaine is telling the king, then…?"

"...A very long-standing inside joke between us, for when I need to be excused from something without giving explanation."

"Ah." Cai nodded, "...because of your magic?" He once again fished for a real answer.

Merlin smirked, "Possibly." He said, only giving a hint, but still not fully confessing to what the former knight wanted to know.

The larger man stopped, clearly annoyed, "Can you ever give a straight answer?"

"Yes." Merlin stated simply, smiling like a simple fool, as he continued walking. "So, tell me, why are you so keen to know if I have magic or not? Is it because of what happened the night with your brother?"

Cai caught back up to Merlin easily with his longer strides. "Arthur told you about it. Hmph. Who else did he tell?"

"No one beyond me, I can assure you."

He stopped again and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, turning the warlock towards him. He looked up and down the hall to be sure they were alone.

"All my life, I dreamt of being a knight. My mother taught me only a few healing spells when I was young that could assist on the battlefield, if I ever needed them. Little did I know, it would need to be used on my own brother.  All because he lost his temper when he saw his best friend with our sister. We were all very distraught that night, and none of us were thinking clearly. Arthur could have turned us in easily, but instead, he convinced his father that I needed to be excused from my duties to take the family home. Bedivere still holds some anger at losing his hand…"

Suddenly, Cai stepped back with an odd expression on his face. He snorted out a chuckle and shook his head in disbelief. "You are…I've never told anyone. Even my siblings and I don't discuss what happened that day." Cai's face changed and he looked at Merlin with a hint of appreciation. "Does King Arthur have any idea how many people's secrets are stuffed away in that head of yours, behind that simpleton's grin?"

Merlin gave the larger man a look of mock innocence. Then he chuckled, knowing he'd just broken through the former knight's defenses.  In doing so, he gained another friend for himself and Camelot. "Come on," he said to his new companion. "We're almost to Leon's room."

They arrived at the chambers where Leon was being kept. With all the visitors in the castle, security had been upgraded. Two guards stood outside the door, with two knights inside at all times. The guards nodded at Merlin, opening the door for him and his guest. Once inside, Merlin asked the two knights to leave the room. He was surprised, now that his birthright had been revealed, how easily they listened to him.

"He looks like death." Cai spoke softly, as he leaned over his old friend. "What happened to him?"

Merlin realized this was not the time for half-answers, especially after Cai had opened up to him. He wouldn't tell Cai everything, but it was clear the man deserved to know, at least, the basic truth. "He is very nearly dead. Sir Leon has been purposely cursed to slow the poison that ravages his body, until I can find the cure."

"Whatever you need, my family and I are at your disposal." He spoke with his heart when he said it, meaning every word. He sat down in the chair next at Leon's bedside.

Merlin saw an opportunity for them both. "Speak to Arthur. Then come with us on our quest."

Cai's laughter was of true relief. "If that's all you ask, then I will do so gladly! Is there anything else I can do, specifically for Leon? I don't have much magic, only a bit of healing and some knowledge of the Old Ways." Upon seeing Merlin's curious look, he elaborated, "My parents were followers of the Old Religion. Although, they publicly renounced it when King Uther started his Purge, they still practiced in secret."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "What I need to do is find a place where the Old Magic is strong. Yet, it must be well protected, and move him there. I have a theory such a place will help keep the spells and curse upon him more stable."

Thoughts played across the former knight's face. "There is a temple on my estate that is only accessible by my family. It was once a shrine to the Triple Goddess, and when Joseph of Arimathea traveled through the lands, he was given sanctuary there. In return, he blessed it with the same staff he later set into the ground at Glastonbury. Do you think that would be sufficient?"

Merlin nearly crowed with elation. "Are you serious? That might be it then."

The warlock began pacing. His eyes darted back and forth as his mind shifted into high gear. If the way Cai described it was true, it would be perfect; hidden away with very few being able to access it, or even knowing of its existence...double-blessed as a shrine of the Old Religion, and a place of refuge of the new.

The Knights of Camelot would not be pleased with hiding away their commander's body, but that would be a small price to pay. They would, albeit reluctantly, follow Arthur's commands not to try to find the place. It wasn't that Merlin didn't trust them to not care for Leon, but sometimes their lack of respect for the Old Ways, seemed to cause more trouble than anything. If they were captured by one of Camelot's enemies or rival kingdoms, such as The Sarrum or Alined, it could be disastrous. Neither of those men were above using torture for their own gain.

Merlin was still convinced that Alined kept his pet sorcerer to assist him with that. His thoughts kept racing on, planning everything; from who to tell, how to contact the men he'd sent out, and what Arthur should tell the other knights. As well as, how they would move Leon's body...and anything else he could come up with.

Cai was feeling a bit nervous watching the lanky dark-haired man pace. Merlin was alternating between chewing on the side of his thumb, and his hands moving about somewhat frantically, as if talking to himself. Occasionally, Merlin paused. He would scratch at his beard in deep thought, then continue pacing. The former knight got the feeling that when Merlin was younger, he was one of the types who ranted out loud as he paced. He couldn't imagine how correct that assumption was, or how it had been only in the previous couple of years, that the warlock had finally learned to keep his mouth shut when his thoughts ran wild.

He briefly wondered if there was a way to interrupt the mental ramblings, or if he even should, when the door opened quietly. A man dressed as a knight, just as large as his brother...perhaps even slightly taller than Bedivere, peered inside. He smiled and shook his head at the sight of Merlin. After saying something to one of the knights outside the door, whom Cai then saw head off purposefully, the giant man came in.

"I'm Percival." He stated simply. Then he motioned towards Merlin. "How long has he been like that?"

"A few minutes," Cai said, breaking his eyes away from the hypnotic movement. "Does he do this often?"

Percival chuckled and nodded, "I heard Gaius recently refer to the disorder as 'Merlin's Multiplying Madness'. It's something to do with the way he thinks...I think."

Cai nodded slowly, almost afraid to ask. "Is there a cure?"

Suddenly, Arthur came bursting through the door. "What the hell Merlin? You leave the ball?It was arranged by the queen for you, and to celebrate the treaty as well…Mer-lin?!" The king's jaw was clenched. He breathed heavily through his nostrils. The combination of stress, alcohol and finding the heir to his throne missing from his own celebration, had set Arthur on the warpath. Merlin not noticing him was the last straw, and Arthur found a wooden mug left by a knight from earlier in the evening, on a small table near the door. It was in his hand and flying through the air to clock the warlock in the back of his skull.

"OW!" Merlin glared darkly at the king and rubbed the back of his head, finally broken from his thoughts. He blinked a couple of times, as if realizing just where he was.

Percival snickered and turned to Cai, who had quickly stood when his liege lord entered. "Yep, that was the cure."

Merlin looked at Arthur and held up a finger. "I've got it." He said happily, and motioned for the king to come in and close the door. "...Or, more accurately: it was offered to us, but I just figured out the way to make it work."

Merlin looked towards Cai, his eyes twinkling. "Would you permit others there, such as a few druids and guardians trained in magic of the Old Ways? They would be there to care for his body and guard him against threats. No more than that, I give you my word."

Cai took a deep breath. "For Leon, anything."

"Arthur, I think Cai needs his knighthood back." Merlin said as fast as his mouth would allow the words. It was so quickly spoken, that Cai wasn't sure he heard it right.

"You don't get to tell me who to make a knight, Merlin. It's not your place." Arthur scowled at the warlock.

"Sorry, Sire. I would like to request on behalf of Lord Cai, for the contribution he is willing to make in Sir Leon's continued safety, that he be offered reinstatement of his knighthood. Better?"

"Much and granted.. _.Only_ , because I was already planning on offering it to him..." Arthur shook his head and sighed. He turned to Cai, who was standing with his mouth agape. "...and I was actually looking for you to speak about this, when I noticed you and my idiot cousin were missing."

"Your Majesty, I would be honored." Cai said in total awe of how quickly it was accepted. He was seriously considering pinching himself to see if this was all some weird dream.

"Good we'll discuss it more tomorrow." Arthur nodded his head and turned to leave. "Merlin." He said over his shoulder. The former manservant's eyes sparkled with mischief, but he didn't move to follow the king. From outside the door Arthur called louder. "Merlin!"

Once again Merlin didn't move, he smiled like the cat that ate the canary, obviously waiting for something. Percival attempted to bite back his laughter, the castle had truly been dull the past summer without the dark-haired man around. In fact, even the last year or so with the servant hadn't been the same. It was a relief to see him back to be more of his normal self.

"MERR-LLINN!" They all heard the scream echo from down the hall.

"Coming, Sire!" He finally responded and headed out of the room, waving goodnight to Cai and Percival.

"He's not completely right in the head, is he?" Cai finally asked.

Percival shrugged, "Hard to say sometimes, but a truer and more loyal friend you'll never find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> correction on one of my previous notes...Lisanor is the name of the mother of Arthur's son who is known as Loholt or Llachau. Who was a noted in the 10th century poem Pa Gur (not the Vulgate as I thought previously) from the Black Book of Carmarthean, as constant companion to Cai.


	10. Women troubles

Merlin drew out his dagger.  He tucked the blade up his sleeve, while the back end of the hilt rested in his palm.

The red dragon had instructed him on how to access the magic within it, but he had yet to get the chance to put it to the test. Just to be safe, he pulled the cowl of his cloak down low over his eyes to hide their glow. " _Gewítan ic béon ácwincan se dwolma se heolstorsceado_."[1] He felt the magic in the hilt pulse, and he smiled.

Keeping to the shadows out of habit, he managed to slip passed the increased number of guards and out into the forest, easier than he had ever done before.

Even in the dead of night, Merlin managed to find the dilapidated temple where Ruadan had been slain. He'd overheard some of the knights discussing it once he and the others had returned from Ismere.

Stone archways were green with ivy and moss. Moonlight streamed through the bare rafters of what was once the cathedral style ceiling. The masonry and roof had long ago crumbled away and was now overgrown with trees.

The branches cast dancing shadows along the ground. Many of the leaves had already changed with the season and fluttered to the forest floor. A bright shaft of moonlight fell into the center of it all, highlighting the pedestal.    He could sense the energy surrounding it, and it was well suited for his needs.

Merlin was going to do something he had yet to try. Fire and wind, and a bit of earth, were the components closest to his soul. Water had always been associated as the element known mostly known by priestesses.  _It was as good of a time as any_ , he thought, to bring himself into harmony with the fourth piece of nature.

Setting his things down, he cleaned the basin on top of the stand of leaves and debris. Then, he opened a water skin he'd carefully brought from the pool in the mountain below Dinas Emrys. Vivienne had given him instruction on how to sanctify the water once it was poured, in preparation for this task.

Merlin took a few moments to focus his mind and feel the earth; connecting to the ebb and flow of the life around him. He withdrew the dagger once more, and sliced the very outside edge of his left palm. He didn't like the thought of using blood magic, but as the priestess explained to him -- blood was akin to water and would serve as a link to his mental awareness. " _Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle._ " [2]

He watched in fascination.  The drops of red from his hand hit the water and began to swirl. He felt it connect to him and he had to steady himself; panting from the draw it took on his mind. This wasn't like the magic he normally called upon so effortlessly, that warmed his soul and knew him like bosom friend.

Merlin could understand now, why only those properly trained should attempt scrying such as he was doing. Vivienne had cautioned him against it, but he realized his ego had gotten the better of him in his excitement to expand his knowledge.

Once before, prior to leaving for Camelot, he'd managed successfully to scry, but it had been without the use of blood. If he only needed to see through the water, cutting his hand wouldn't have been necessary. However, he wanted to reach out to Iseldir and Alator to pass along the surprising revelation, and have them meet him near Cai's estate in the future.

He spoke the names of the two men and watched as the water clouded then cleared. He saw them sleeping. The warlock spoke his message, his fingertips brushing the top of the water, and hoped they heard it through their dreams. He pulled his hand back and cringed at the dizziness it left in him. He nearly lost his resolve to try for the last connection he wanted to make. 

Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a folded square of silk and opened it.  Inside it, he revealed the soft, black locks of hair tied with a ribbon. He took a single strand and swallowed hard.  Slowly allowing the hair to drop into the water he whispered a name. "Morgana."

The water began to swirl again of its own volition. He expected to see her sleeping like the others, but he drew a shaky breath when the water cleared...and he saw her sitting in the Grove, looking up at the moon.

"Morgana," he said, more surprised than anything. He smiled, when she looked around, obviously hearing his call. Mentally he sent out the call again, willing her to look into the scrying basin of the Grove. Merlin bit his bottom lip and fought off the vertigo caused by the drain on his energy, hoping she would somehow make the connection.

He saw her smile and he watched realization dawn on her face, and she called upon the waters to join with his. "Merlin?" She spoke the name softly in her mind, seeing him through the liquid.

"Are you well?" He asked quickly.

"I am, and you? How is Camelot?"

"Crazy as ever. Did you know Arthur was going to name me Heir Presumptive?" He accused her with a smirk.

"It was mentioned that he would try to arrange it. I gather he was successful?"

Merlin nodded happily. "There are so many things happening. He revised the laws on magic. I think I found a way to help Leon and him, and so much more."

Tears of elation came to her eyes. She was happy for him, and his joy was contagious, even with the distance between them.

"...And the treaty with Lot and Annis, and many of the minor kingdoms was a success.  There was a feast, and a ball... and a tournament...which Gwaine lost in the melee." He knew his chattering was just shy of complete rambling. Seeing her brought a joy to his heart he hadn't expected.

"Gwaine lost? To whom?" She asked in shock.

"You might know him.  His name is Bedivere. Arthur invited him and Cai to come back to Camelot."

Morgana gasped, her pale green eyes widened for a moment and then she giggled. A light blush stained her cheeks. "I had such a crush on his brother Cai. I'd even begun to hint to Uther about a possible arrangement."

Merlin felt his stomach sink. He remembered the feasts from years ago, and how she would flirt mercilessly with the handsome, muscular knights surrounding Arthur. "So you fancied him, did you?"

"You sound jealous." She noted, her nose crinkled in amusement.

"No, pfft, why should I be jealous?"   He hid his discomfort and tried to brush it off.  "Arthur is reinstating his knighthood." 

She laughed and gave him a patronizing look. "That's good. I'm happy for him. So, who did you escort to the ball?"

"His sister, Lisanor. She is very pretty."

"Is she now?" Morgana gave him a tight-lipped smirk.

He felt a small touch of hope. "Jealous?"

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "It was just one event, and I'm sure you broke at least three of her toes. Why would you think that?"

Merlin shrugged, "It seemed like the thing to say."

"Well I miss you, my friend." Morgana brushed the surface with her fingers.

He smiled softly, trying to hide his disappointment at being called a friend. "I miss you as well. We are heading east soon, through Mercia. I doubt I will be able to make it back home before winter sets in."

"I understand," she said, nodding, "Then, I shall look for your return in the spring."

Merlin allowed the connection to fall away. The waters turned black and he fell to his knees, partly from the exertion of the magic, but also from the emotions churning inside him.

* * *

Morgana felt cold as his face disappeared in the inky depths of the basin. Her hand fled to her mouth, trying to stifle a sob that suddenly threatened to well up inside her.

 _It was better this way,_ she told herself. She had made the decision before Merlin left, even telling him as much when she said his place was at Arthur's side. Her years as a courtier paid off, and she kept her emotions in check while she had spoken to him. He seemed so alive when he told her of Camelot. She didn't fully grasp that his happiness was at being able to briefly share it with her.

"Morgana?" Vivienne came up behind her daughter. "Is everything alright?" She placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder, but soon found herself wrapped up in her daughter's arms. Vivienne held the younger lady as she cried.

"Why didn't I ask him to stay?" She whimpered. Logically her choice made sense, but emotionally was a different story.

"Shhhh, child." The priestess held her daughter, her chest tight as she saw the still fragile heart breaking.

* * *

Arthur, Gwen, and many of the others had gathered just after breaking their fast to bid farewell to many of the visitors. The king did his best to cover the fact that Merlin was nowhere to be found. It was typical of the former servant to pull this kind of stunt. Arthur should have been thankful that Merlin was able to act the part of a noble for most of the time that the visitors were present, but he couldn't help the minor stab of disappointment, that he hadn't been able to keep up the performance for at least one more day.

Inquiring about it to George, the servant admitted hadn't seen him. The poor man actually appeared distraught over it.

Merlin's bed hadn't been slept in and his cloak was missing. Arthur had been the last person to see Merlin. He and the warlock had been discussing the possibility of using Cai's offer, and how Merlin planned to move Leon there, at the same time they would be setting out towards Mercia. It was risky, but they didn't really have a choice. The longer the knight stayed in the grip of the curse, the harder it would be to hide his true ailment from those who still sought to destroy Camelot.

Merlin had mentioned trying to contact the druids, and once Merlin's mind was set to a task Arthur knew his cousin would go off recklessly to complete it. The fact that everyone now knew he was more than a servant to the King of Camelot put his safety in a new light that Arthur was sure Merlin did not even begin to fathom. Soon after King Lot and his company departed, Arthur turned to Gwaine.  He whispered angrily. "Find him."

Neither noticed the blond boy standing unnoticed with the other servants.  Loholt had felt a connection to the king's cousin the evening before, and hoped for another chance to speak with the man.

"Sir Gwaine." The teenager's voice broke through the crowd.

Gwaine stopped and turned to evaluate the boy. "You're Bedivere's squire, right?"

Loholt nodded. He leaned in cautiously. "Are you going searching for Lord Emyrs?"

The rogue narrowed his eyes. "Do you know something?"

"Late last night I saw him cloaked and heading toward the West Gate. I saw him standing in the shadows, and then, it was like he just disappeared." He didn't want to admit that he'd actually been sneaking through the castle, on his way to Merlin's quarters.  When Lisanor returned from the ball, she had been in a very good mood...happier than he had ever seen his mother before. Once he was certain she was asleep, he had crept out of their shared quarters on his quest.

The corners of Gwaine's mouth quirked up in confusion at first, before the knight rolled his eyes and growled. Of all the times for Merlin to go running off, this was not one of the better ones, but at least now he had a direction to go. "Thanks, kid." He patted the squire on the shoulder, before heading off.

"Sir Gwaine!" Loholt called out nervously, causing the knight to stop again. "Can I come with you?"

"Your master would probably have me for supper if I said yes." He glared at the boy.

"Said yes to what?" The words were clipped and slightly snarled.

Gwaine looked up at the large dark-haired man who had bested him in the melee, then back at the boy. "Nothing, because the answer is no."

Loholt looked up at his master. "He's going out to find Lord Emyrs, and I want to help him."

"Cai!" The giant man called over his shoulder. Up close, Gwaine could see the size similarities to the current commander of the knights. Percival may have been a hair's breadth taller, but Bedivere's shoulders were certainly wider. Without the armor on, the knight could see Bedivere was massively barrel chested and seemed slightly disproportionate to his limbs. His right arm was bulging, while the muscles in his left appeared to be formed wrong. Gwaine supposed that must have been due to compensating over the years, for his missing hand.

The elder of the two brothers, whom Gwaine had met the night before, came up and nodded to them curiously.

"We're joining a search party." Bedivere stated gruffly.

"For who?" Cai asked, appearing disinterested.

"Really, it's not necessary," Gwaine said, trying to dissuade them. "Merlin probably just needed to get out for a bit and is perfectly fine."

Cai blinked and crossed his arms, looking at Gwaine with resolve. "Well, just to make sure he gets back in time for his promised lunch date with my sister, we'll go along to keep you company."

The knight rolled his eyes and shook his head, while cursing under his breath. He couldn't see a good way to get out of this situation, so he finally just nodded his assent.

"Consider me in as well, Your Highness." A perfectly proper voice piped in, from behind the prince.

Gwaine turned slowly, his eyes wide and he burst out laughing. Two men formerly trained to be knights that he barely knew and a squire was a bit awkward, but acceptable. He drew the line at bringing George along.

* * *

Hastily, the three men and the boy had mounted their horses and headed out the through the gate.  They followed Loholt's directions to where he had last seen Merlin. They had been riding for almost an hour, searching for any signs of the warlock passing through.

"I don't understand," Bedivere grumbled.

"What's that?" Gwaine asked the large man.

"Why, if the king's cousin is missing, are we the only ones out looking?"

"Because, it's Merlin." The knight laughed, as if that explained everything.

Bedivere glared at the response. Gwaine stared back, almost daring the larger man to a rematch of the tournament fight then and there. Something rubbed him the wrong way.  Bedivere would obviously be an asset on the battlefield, but there was something cold that ran underneath his skin.

Loholt, in his innocence, broke the tension by simply asking, "What does that mean?"

Gwaine sighed, turning his eyes back to the forest. "It means, if Merlin wants to be found, we'll find him. If he doesn't, I doubt we'll have any luck...and if something happened to him it's better that we're just a small group out looking...so, we don't draw unwanted attention."

The boy appeared even more confused. Cai attempted to explain it better. "Lord Emrys has magic, and would have probably used it to cover his tracks, am I correct?"

Gwaine nodded warily.

"Since we haven't found anything, it is more than likely he went of his own accord. He would have left something if he wanted to be followed, or if there was foul play."

"...But, why would he leave in the first place?" Loholt asked, still not understanding.

Gwaine continued to look around. "Well, for the last ten years, Merlin has been Arthur's servant. It wasn't until about two months ago that he found out he had any relation beyond that. To say it's been life-altering, is an understatement. Add in, the fact no one knew about his magic before this last spring, he's in the habit of hiding things and running off on his own to do what he needs."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yep." Gwaine responded.

"Over here!" Bedivere called, pointing at seemingly nothing. The others looked on uncomprehending, before the large man grunted in displeasure. "There was a storm just over a week ago."

"Yeah, Merlin and I were on a ship when it passed over." Gwaine replied, not understanding what one thing had to do with the other.

"So, there should be at least minor damage everywhere, but along here…"

Cai smiled as the realization dawned on him. "...The branches aren't damaged...or, they've been repaired with magic. What is out this way, Sir Gwaine?"

The rogue studied the area, pondering, "Just some ruins that were found out here, when some of the knights were chasing down a traitor." He recalled what he had been told of Ruadan and his daughter Sefa. If the druid had retreated in that direction, there must have been a reason. It was also among the closest of places like it to Camelot, which would explain why the warlock went there. 

It didn't take long after that to find a semi-conscious warlock sitting next to a ruined wall.

Merlin panicked when he saw the brothers, assuming it was later in the day and he had missed his lunch date. Gwaine  assured him that the only thing he'd missed was standing next to Arthur and smiling, as everyone said goodbye.

Cai noticed the filled basin and the cut on Merlin's hand. From the discoloration of the water he assumed Merlin must have been making contact with those who would help protect the place he offered. It was obvious that the sorcerer failed to realize the power involved with sending messages through such means.

His mother, before she had died, had told Cai about it, and warned never to try it without someone nearby to anchor him. Those without proper training could easily find their minds sucked into the vortex between places. He wondered how strong Merlin really was, or if he had any idea of the risk he had taken. Cai wasn't sure if he liked the idea of his sister getting involved with such a man. It seemed apparent from his outsider's view that the man was beginning to crack. Anyone who had kept such a gift secret for so many years would.

Loholt had offered to walk back and let Merlin have his mount, but the warlock wouldn't hear of it.  Instead, he took up Gwaine's offer to ride double.  

Gwaine let the others ride ahead, wanting to have a word with his friend.

"You know you can't run off like that anymore?"

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself, you know."

The knight snickered, "Yeah, right. If you would've been out there any longer, then those two would have tracked you down to avenge the slight against that pretty little Lisanor." He felt Merlin's forehead hit his back and heard the warlock groan. "What, you don't want the lunch date now? I'll go in your place, no worries about that my friend. You have great taste in women."

"I don't want to think about women right now." He said, in a melancholy voice.

Gwaine turned his head around. "About that...I thought you fancied Morgana?"

"I do, but I'm really not sure the feeling is the same for her. I was scrying last night to see how she was, and she happened to be at the Grove.  We actually managed to communicate. It was nice." He sighed, almost wistfully.

"But?"

"...But, she tells me how she used to fancy Cai. She referred to me as a 'friend' and I don't know..." Merlin whined, "There's also the past between me and her to consider. I told her I escorted Lisanor to the ball, hoping I could get some reaction out of her. All she did was laugh.

"How many times did we try to kill each other over the past years?  Can we even overcome something like that?"

Gwaine shrugged, "Before we left, it seemed like you could."

"I thought so too. Now, being away from there, I'm second guessing myself and wondering if, once she has recovered from it all...and she no longer needs me to help her with it…what then? She's also my best friend's half-sister. I can never invite her to come to Camelot and take her to a ball, or escort her to a feast." Merlin took a breath to steady himself. "With Lisanor, everything between us is beautiful and fresh. It's like a new start. Who's to say Morgana would ever be able to truly see me for the man I've become, and not the servant I was."

Gwaine just chuckled and let his friend ramble on.

"I'm nobility now. Hell...almost royalty. There are so many things opened up for me, that I couldn't even begin to dream about. Did you know, in Rome there are supposed to be libraries bigger than the entire castle grounds of Camelot? As a servant, I couldn't even dare to think of traveling to see them, now I could."

"...And you could take Morgana with you. She would love that stuff!"

"Would she? You never knew her before everything happened -- before Morgause begin corrupting her. She was almost as shallow as Vivian at times. Okay, maybe not anywhere near that bad...but, still. Her heart was already broken by watching everything that Uther did, and the nightmares she had. I just don't know! If I took her with me to Rome, would she really be interested in all that, or was that craving for knowledge just the influence of Morgause?"

Gwaine could almost feel the constant flutter of Merlin's mind, as he wound himself up. It was time to bring his friend back down to reality, before they reached the city. "You do know that to get to Rome, you'd have to get on a ship again?"

Merlin's face paled. His overactive brain came to a halt, as he remembered his last and _only_ voyage on a sailing vessel. "Shut up, Gwaine, and let me dream."

"So, what's going on with you this week? One minute you have it all together...the next, you're getting a little weird...even by my standards."

"Too much going on. I miss when I only had to worry about keeping Arthur alive, and everything else just made more sense. I didn't have to worry about wooing girls, or anything."

"Well, when you figure out which gal you decide to court, let me know." Merlin gave his friend an odd look and Gwaine continued, "As I said, you have great taste in women."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells:
> 
> 1 behold, I am becoming the darkness, the shadow that hides
> 
> 2 Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, mark the water when the pain is increased. Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, mark the water when the pain is increased. – spell used by Nimueh in The Poisoned Chalice.


	11. Two Bears

 

_Two tenacious chiefs; profound their counsel._

_Two that will overcome the Saxons, with the aid of the Lord._

_Two generous ones, two treasurers of a merchant's country._

_Two fearless ones, ready, of one fortune, of one faith._

_Two exalters of Prydein of bright armies._

_Two bears do not know shame barking daily._

_Druids foretell what great things will happen.[1]_

* * *

 

He tossed the book aside and sat back.

It felt nice to actually sit, or in fact, just to have a backside to sit on.

For the first time in over three-hundred years, Bran the Blessed had a body.   It was an exhilarating experience for him.   

After the failed attempt to rescue his sister Branwen and retrieve the magic item that Matholwch had taken from his family,  Bran's loyal bard, Taliesin, and six other faithful companions had brought only his head back to his father's kingdom.

Taliesin had remained for eighty years, after they had returned home, to keep Bran company.  The bard had spoken passed the time by telling Bran about his visions, while he wrote them down.  But, this was the first time Bran had actually been able to read them, and turn the pages himself.

After those eighty years, Taliesin had set out to find a way to help his friend and Bran hadn't seen the man since. His only view had been out of the window of a crumbling tower, looking out over the sea. Thankfully, his friend had at least taken the time to magically shield the window from the weather, before setting out.

Bran studied his new fingers with fascination and wondered what else they could do -- aside from turning pages.

Were they the hands of a warrior, or of a scholar? Did they hold any magic, or a plow? He realized it didn't matter as he luxuriated in running the fingers, perhaps a little fatter than what he used to have, through his dark hair. He pulled a strand down in front of his eyes, noticing the contrast of the black lock against the pale, pinkish finger.

Whoever the man had been, he'd taken care of himself and the fingernail was well manicured. The pads of the fingertips and the palm didn't have a single callous.

Bran sneered. They were obviously the hands and body of some young lord, attempting to turn himself into a full glutton. Thankfully, the wasn't so far gone. It wouldn't take long for one of Bran's mental skill, to have this body working as he willed it.

It had been almost seven years since Bran felt the shift in the land.  His own father had been cursed to live a similar existence; wounded and unable to leave his throne room.  The king had finally been gifted with the peace that only death could offer.   Bran had sensed it, but not known the reason behind his feelings.  Then, a month ago, a woman appeared to Bran claiming to be a powerful priestess, and the one responsible for the king's peace.

She brought with her a strong aura of magic and the chance to finally restore him to his birthright. Apparently, the woman had thought that Bran would enjoy the rich, pampered body.

He hadn't argued.  After three centuries, he took anything he could get.

Along with the slightly chubby and perfumed lord, she had also brought him a woman.

Bran looked over his new 'pet', as the priestess had referred to the gift. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a fire in them that, once upon a time, Bran would have been extremely drawn to. For now, though, he could not care less. Even in his natural life, he hadn't been a lecherous man.

Years of internal reflection, with only a single view through a window, wouldn't change that about him.  The sorceress who brought him these gifts, didn't need to know that.

"This was your husband's body?" He asked.  

The priestess had recently left them alone and it was the first chance he'd been given to speak with the woman.  She was filthy from weeks, possibly months, without a bath. Her hair was dull and matted.  The pale skin was marred with dark bruises and angry welts.

She nodded from her position, chained next to the wall, but didn't say anything.

"I heard you scream earlier.  I know you are not a mute." He glanced over towards her. "I would not have pegged you as the type to go for a noble so soft around the midsection."

"You know nothing about me."

"Oh so you can talk!" He chuckled sourly, as she rose to the bait. "It is painfully obvious that you did not marry for love. Was it an arranged marriage? Hmm...no.  Convenience, perhaps? Someone to take in a pretty Lady to have on his arm, just so you could have a roof over your head and jewels at your throat? Although, you probably would have to be of some nobility for his family to accept it. At least, tell me what I should call you."

Her face turned up in a snarl. "Clarissant."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it, Clarissant?" He picked up another of Taliesin's books. "So, minor noble fallen on hard times, I would venture, and looking for any shelter out of the storm. Well, as the widow of this body, I'm sure you'll be entitled to something.

"Once your brother arrives I shall dispatch him, and his friends for the…" He looked around to be sure they were alone and smirked, "...so-called Priestess of the Old Religion. Then we can re-evaluate our arrangement."

"We have no arrangement, and my brother couldn't care less about me.  I haven't spoken to him in years. Last I heard, he was trying to make a name for himself as a sell-sword, heading off on a ship to the continent."

Bran laughed, "I've been out of touch for centuries and yet, even I know that in the past few years he has become a Knight of Camelot."

Clarissant caught the man off guard, with a sardonic laugh. "Yeah, and I'm the queen. You have no idea, how much he loathes privilege."

He looked her over and shrugged, while turning the page in the book. "I guess we'll be stuck with each other for a good while then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "The Prophecy of Prydein the Great" ~Book of Taliesin VI Chapter V


	12. The power of women

Merlin managed to get cleaned up in record time.

George was on top of him the moment they had ridden through the gates, while sporting a new lump on his head. Merlin cringed upon seeing it and began apologizing profusely.  George just sighed and subtly reminded the new lord of his desire for a new position.

"Now, after lunch you have a meeting with the King and the Privy Council. Tomorrow morning the King has assigned you to be a judge..."

"...A judge?" Merlin looked scared.

"...Of the annual harvest competitions."

The warlock sighed gratefully.

Farmers, he could deal with. He already knew most of them. In years past, Arthur 'officially' arbitrated the competitions.  Mostly, though, he relied on Merlin to tell him which was the best -- as the king could barely tell a pumpkin from any other type of gourd.

"Tomorrow evening is a minor ceremony to name a few new additions to the knights, including Lord Cai and Sir Bedivere. The day after that, the King is planning to set out to Mercia to meet with King Bayard. Although, the treaty signed between Bayard and Uther nearly ten years ago still stands.  With the new alliances, I believe, King Arthur wants to be certain it will hold."

Merlin looked over the papers and Arthur's itinerary. He noted that the meeting with Bayard was to be extremely brief, even though the trip was scheduled to take at least a month.  He nodded, realizing that should give them plenty of time to explore the Perilous Lands beyond Mercia.

"We'll be heading out sooner than I thought.  That should give you time to get a list of possible candidates together. Then, when we return, due to the season I'll be sticking around for most of the winter. We can work together to decide on -- and attempt to train -- a replacement." Merlin grabbed his jacket, and a small bunch of chrysanthemums that George had gathered from the castle gardens.  

He headed out the door, then stopped in the hallway and turned around.  Popping his head back through the door, he looked ashamed. "Hey George…um, where am I meeting her?"

* * *

"We will be leaving the day after tomorrow, then?" Lisanor asked, accepting the last piece of cheese Merlin offered her.

"That's the plan."

Lisanor nodded, studying Merlin with curiosity. He looked tired and sad -- a stark contrast to the cheeky man, so filled with life she had met the evening before. She placed her hand lightly on top of his across the table. "Is everything all right? You seem a bit distant today."

He almost pulled his hand back, but stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm not better company."

"It's fine. I just would like to know if there is anything I can do to help." The sincerity in her voice made him look up, and he couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

Merlin shook his head. "When I left Camelot...it was my home. I was Arthur's servant, Gaius's apprentice, and there were so many things I thought for sure I'd never be able to tell anyone. Now, I've come back.  I arrived feeling sicker than a dog, and it's been one thing after another. I thought I'd be able to settle back in, but everything is so different now.   I'm not sure if I feel at home here anymore."

"I understand," she stated, softly.

Looking at her...the softness in her face, the peaceful, motherly way she smiled...he truly believed it. "I guess you would. Tell me about it, if you don't mind? I think, no...I know...I'd rather hear your voice than my own right now."

"Well, my family practiced the Old Ways, since before the Romans. My mother was a naturally born Briton and had a healer's gift.   I was five when she died, so I don't remember much of her. Bedivere was seven and I think Cai had just turned nine.   There was war everywhere. My father was one of Uther's trusted Lords and Knights. He was among those sent out to help keep the peace with neighboring kingdoms.  The king offered to foster us in Camelot, provided Cai and Bedivere agreed to become knights when they were old enough.

"Originally, it was arranged that I would marry one of the other noble's sons.  I was always tagging along behind my brothers, and Bedivere was always following Arthur.  I guess Arthur started talking to his father.

"We were young. I thought it was love, not having a clue that it was the idea I was in love with, not the prince. King Uther tried to encourage me to be Morgana's friend, but I think I was too young for her, and at the time, it was rumored she would be the one to marry Arthur. "

Merlin's eyes widened slightly and he nearly choked on the water he had just taken a sip of. "I thought Morgana would have been happy about that. I was told she liked your brother," he mentioned offhandedly.

Lisanor shrugged, "Perhaps she did, but nothing would have come of it. In King Uther's eyes Cai would have been below her status, even as the son of an Earl.  Any mention of a union between her and Cai would have probably sent King Uther into a frenzy.  

"I heard that she claimed to be his daughter, is that true?"

Merlin nodded slowly, feeling suddenly awkward and he silently cursed the fates.

"I see." She said, wondering about her companion's sudden unease. "So, yes. Cai, would have been a considered a step down for her, unless the arrangement would have secured an alliance but, since my father was already loyal, there was little chance of it happening.  Morgana would have been married to a prince of a neighboring kingdom.

"We were here in Camelot for almost ten years; going home with our father for short periods at a time. Then, returning here, when he would leave again. I was being groomed for the possible arrangement with Arthur, or at the very least...to be one of the future queen's ladies.

"My father died before it could be made official."  She looked away, remembering that time. "I was fifteen and naïve...worried about the future. I didn't really care for Arthur as a person. He and Bedivere were both bullies. Cai had begun his knighthood, and was rather preoccupied with proving himself. From all the whispers and gossip -- I heard that the arrangement might not happen. I was distraught.  I wanted to do as my father would have wished and secure the arrangement. I thought that meant giving myself to him."

"I could see Arthur, when I first met him, taking advantage of the situation." Merlin recalled the spoiled bully who needed to show off for everyone.  That prince, who was above the laws and common decency, was now a thing of the past.

Lisanor smiled, sadly. "I don't know how my brothers found out."

Merlin had his suspicions.

Among the Court, were many who would try and destroy such a union. One person in particular, he knew too well. He stood quickly and refilled her goblet to cover up his discomfort. In his former position, he was removed from the games the nobles played; yet was privy to watching them all and overhearing conversations.

He recalled the feast when Lancelot was named a knight, and the gauzy, Roman-style dress Morgana had worn to garner attention from the newest knight, in her attempt to make Arthur jealous. After that, her nightmares had increased and her powers started to appear, causing her to question her own sanity.  Merlin knew she had a good heart, and  the executions ordered by Uther made her sick with disgust.  But, through it all, she still played the part and gossiped with the other courtiers trying to manipulate her standing, and further her own agenda.

Lisanor smiled and giggled, breaking his train of thought.

"What?" He asked her before realizing what he had done.  He felt suddenly embarrassed at how easily he slipped back into his norm as a servant. He sat back down, wanting to get back on the subject of her life. "You were telling me about your brother when your father died."

She bit her bottom lip and took a sip of the water. "Bedivere took our father's death the hardest.   I'm not certain he has ever come to terms with it.  I thought for sure one of them was going to die that night.   Everything after that was a blur, until Cai took us home. I was being shunned by the courtiers; Bedivere was being pitied for the loss of his hand. Cai was fearful what would happen to us all, if anyone found out how he'd saved our brother. Arthur did a good job covering what happened with his father, but I'm sure others suspected...at least, my part in it all."

Lisanor blinked, her gray eyes misting. "It was a few months after we were back home, that I found out I was pregnant with Loholt. Bedivere wanted me to get rid of the child, but I couldn't suffer another loss and Cai vowed to protect my wishes. I wouldn't change it for anything." She said with a sudden burst of pride.

"He seems like a fine young man."

"He is. I remember when he was young though, he came home crying one day. Some of the villagers had been gossiping and they were talking about how odd it was that he should have blond hair, when they were certain he must have been my brother's child.  Another stated that he had heard I'd lain with a few stable boys. I think Loholt was about eight years old, so Cai and I sat him down and told him who his father was. That was around the same time as Arthur coronation as King. We explained that it was a lineage to be proud of, but that was something he needed to hold close to his heart, as there were many enemies of Camelot who would try to use him, if they knew."

Merlin agreed that was the smartest thing they could have done. "But, what about you? I now know your history, but still don't know you." He asked sitting back in his chair and giving her a teasing smile. He was thankful for her openness about the past. It gave him a sense of peace with the situation.   Her voice was melodic and left him with a warm feeling. "Do you like to sing? Do you sew? Do you garden? Do you like to read?"

Her face lit up with amusement. "Yes, yes, not really...I don't have much of a green thumb...and I do read when I can. What about you?"

"Well, only to annoy Arthur...although Gwaine sings so much better. I was a manservant for the past ten years so although I can't make clothing, I can certainly patch holes and mend basic seams...And well I'm usually too busy reading and don't have time to garden. Although, I can cook rather well!"

Looking at each other, they both burst into laughter. Lisanor was smitten by the way it lit up in his eyes, the shade of blue deepening slightly as his mood lifted. His smile was easy-going and full of life.

A knocking at the door preceded George's entrance.

"Forgive my intrusion, My Lord. The King and his Privy Council are gathering."

Merlin gave Lisanor an apologetic look, as they both stood. She walked with him to the door. "Lady Lisanor, would you like to accompany me tomorrow to the Harvest Festival?"

"I would love that!" She said, excitedly.

He cleared his throat. "Um… also, would it be too presumptuous of me, if I asked to kiss you?"

Lisanor resisted the urge to lick her lips. "Perhaps, but only because you asked nicely."

He held his breath and leaned down, lightly touching her lips with his own. Lisanor couldn't stop the giggle as his whiskers brushed her face. She pulled back and tried to smother her smile under her hand.

Merlin shot a glare at George who couldn't stop the snort of amusement, though the mousy man tried to conceal it by coughing. The warlock felt a flush rising into his cheeks. He quickly nodded his goodbye and turned down the hall towards the servant. "Shut up George." He gritted out through his teeth as he passed; chiding himself as he realized how similar to Arthur he sounded.

* * *

Merlin sighed, as he returned to his room that evening and took a good look at himself in the mirrored surface near his dressing table.

During the meeting, they had discussed the plans to move Leon -- hidden in a wagon of supplies that Cai would be taking back to his estate. Merlin spoke of how Alator and some druids would be meeting them on the road. They would be covering their travels under the guise that Arthur was going to speak with Bayard in Mercia and the township on Cai's estate was only slightly out of the way.  Accompanying his old friend wouldn't be questioned.

Once Leon was settled, they would continue on towards Mercia and hopefully just stopping long enough to renew the alliances between the kingdoms. Then, they would press onwards to the bridge, where Grettir was waiting for them.

It seemed simple, and that worried the warlock.

During the meeting, he had tried subtly to annoy Arthur, but the king refused to rise to the bait. Afterwards, Merlin made his way to Gaius's chambers, to share a meal with the physician and his mother. Hunith commented again how much he looked like his father, and in response, Merlin just smiled pleasantly.

Now, as he evaluated his reflection, he began to wonder if that was really what he wanted. The beard was nice to have when he had been further north and closer to the coast, where the wind always felt cool and moist. In Camelot, it was becoming a bit itchy and dried out with the warmer, milder climate.

The fact that even Arthur seemed to accept it without comment, took some of the fun out of having it.

The festivities were over and most of the guests had left.  There was no one left to impress and Merlin didn't know if it was himself he was looking at, or the ghost of who his father might have become.

George came into the room to tidy up and turn down the bed. "Do you need anything else, sir?"

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek and started to say 'no'. Then, he stopped himself, running a calloused hand over his face. "Yeah, actually. Can you help me get rid of this thing?"

The servant raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Ah, the power of women."

"That has nothing to do with it, George." Merlin defended his decision.

"If you say so, My Lord." He responded with an air of disbelief.

* * *

The next morning when Merlin joined Arthur for breakfast the reaction from the king was worth every missing whisker.


	13. The Green Scarf

With an ease born from years of practice, the apparent elderly woman wove her way through the festival. Arthur's servant had gained new status it seemed, as she followed him through the displays of vegetables and wares. On his arm was a young lady who smiled and giggled.

It sickened her to see such a display. For too many years her plans had been thwarted, and now she understood why.

The battle had provided enough death to balance the life she had craved. All it took was time. When the first rains came following the conflict, it washed the blood and the ash-like substance that consisted of her dark remains together, and brought them downstream to where a Priest of the Sidhe was waiting.

A banished young maid servant had been found months before, hardly a shell of a person. The fae folk kept her alive. They had time to be patient and now it seemed, there was a dark Priestess of the Triple Goddess in need of a vessel. Even the empty girl wished for vengeance against Camelot, and readily agreed to give up her body for the purpose.

Unlike Morgana, however, the girl's soul was weak and willing. It took no time at all for the dark spirit to overcome her. Now her body was the only thing left, and that belonged to Morgause.

* * *

Lisanor couldn't stop herself from staring at him.

"Do I really look that different?" He asked, trying to sound exasperated.

She nodded her head, attempting to bite back the laughter. With the beard, he had seemed older...stately.  Little had she realized how expressive and young his face was. He had high cheekbones that led to a lean, but strong chin. When he smiled, a dimple on the right side complemented a perfectly shaped, cupid's bow of a mouth.

He gave her a sideways glance of amusement and shook his head, while examining a table of gourds. "You should have seen it this morning. I met Arthur for breakfast in his solar. He had just shoveled his mouth full of eggs and sausages, when I walked in. Poor Gwen was furious at him for ruining her dress! Then, she turned around and saw me. I thought she was going to cry...I think she was more attached to it than I was."

"Oh dear, what did Arthur do after that?"

"He started yelling and blaming  _me_  for ruining her dress, and then started throwing things for not informing him I was going to shave."

"I thought you said he'd grown up?"

Merlin shrugged, "Well, once a clotpole, always a clotpole. Thankfully, Gwen was laughing so hard by then that Arthur's aim was off.  He blamed it on being distracted. I told him that if he knocked me out he would have to come and judge the festival." There was an ornery twinkle in his eyes, when he recalled the way Arthur had stuttered and ordered him to get out.

Lisanor was holding her sides, gasping with amusement. She wiped moisture from her eyes. "I think I need something to drink."

Merlin offered to get her a cup of wine, with a promise to return shortly. Once he was gone, Lisanor leaned back against a post and was able to catch her breath, as she thought about the morning so far.

She had come out to meet Merlin with her son tagging along. His uncles were tied up in meetings and signing documents of fealty, in preparation for the ceremony that evening. Thanks to Sir Gwaine, they were both being knighted. The rogue prince had explained to the king about Bedivere being the first one to ever successfully track Merlin. With the added bonus of having won the melee, and Arthur's previous friendship, the one-handed man was secured a place among the elite group of warriors.

The boy had weaseled his way out of polishing armor, and begged his mother to take him along.

They had stood outside of the market street where the festival was being held waiting, when Lisanor heard a voice behind her apologizing for being tardy. When she turned, she had actually looked past Merlin...her eyes were searching the crowded street.

Loholt had noticed his mother's wandering gaze and snickered at her lack of observation. She had turned to him, her eyes a steely gray, and then looked to where her son was pointing.

It appeared to be a younger man than who she had been searching for, about six feet tall; blue eyes were alight with silent laughter. She knew she must have been a sight, standing there with her mouth hanging open, as realization dawned on her.

Her son was now off enjoying the marketplace, having decided that hanging around his mother and her new suitor weren't as much fun as he had anticipated. Lisanor almost missed the old beggar woman approaching her, as she waited for Merlin.

Merlin came back with a tankard of watered wine and smiled, when he saw Lisanor right where he left her. She was fingering a fine silken sash. It was the color of summer grass, with gold embroidery and a jewelled fringe. "Where did you get that?" He asked, not being able to recall any of the clothiers having a booth out today.

"There was an old woman who tripped, and I helped her up out of the dirt. I offered her a few silver coins, because she looked like she could use them. In return, she wanted me to have this as thanks. I tried to refuse, but she was so insistent. She said it had been a gift from someone else. Then, there was a commotion over at the apple cart, and when I turned back, the old woman was nowhere to be seen." She explained, her face betraying her confusion.

"May I see it?" Merlin's senses were tingling. Lisanor gave him the sash, and watched him looking it over. "The pattern of this thread seems familiar somehow." He stated lowly to himself. Merlin tried to sense any magic in it, but came up with nothing. He handed it back to Lisanor.

She raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged. "Well, it is very pretty; perhaps I shall wear it this evening for my brothers' ceremony."

* * *

After the week of excitement, the knighting ceremony was kept low key.  Merlin couldn't help but remember when Arthur had revived the tradition of the Round Table, inside the old castle where Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival were knighted. He felt a sense of completion, watching Cai and Bedivere join the ranks. The king made certain all the knights knew about the formality, and as predicted, not a single one of them objected to the new members. Some of them had known the men from their time in Camelot, years before.

After the knighting ceremony, those gathered settled in for a small supper, with plans to retire early. Merlin sat to the king's right, while Guinevere was on his left; with Lisanor beside her so they might speak...which, aside from dining together after the melee, was the first time they have had a chance to do so. The warlock felt a twinge of jealousy as Gwaine took the seat next to Lisanor; while her brother Cai, sat next to him...across from her. He was surprised to find himself getting annoyed, each time he noticed Gwaine's eyes roving over her, and wished he was seated directly across so he could kick the man in the shin.

Conversation centered mostly on the upcoming journey, until Gwaine finally asked Lisanor about the sash she was wearing. It was then, that Merlin realized what his friend was really looking at, and breathed a silent sigh of relief that soon turned to curiosity, when the knight asked to see it.

"Bloody hell." Merlin said to himself, as he finally remembered where he had seen the symbol embroidered on the sash.

"Merlin!" Gwen reprimanded him with a chuckle. "I do not believe that is appropriate language for the dinner table."

He bit his lip just in time, to stop himself from using another word, which Gwaine had egged him to start saying while they were on their expedition...after his embarrassment when Gwaine first uttered it. He smiled in embarrassment at Gwen. "Forgive me, My Lady. I seemed to have picked up a few..." His eyes glanced accusingly at Gwaine. "...bad habits on my journey. Lisanor, would you let him look at the sash? I think the designs on it are something he might recognize."

She nodded and untied the sash from her waist -- explaining how she had acquired it.

Gwaine examined it as if he were holding a fragile piece of glass. His brow was pinched together and he was silently shaking his head. Finally, he licked his lips and for the first time since they met, Merlin saw tears in his friend's eyes. "This was my mother's."

"Please, take it then." Lisanor encouraged.

Gwaine gave her a tight lipped smile of gratitude, and bolted from the room.

Merlin cast a quick glance at Arthur, who gave him a nod, and was soon running after his friend.

He caught up to the knight just down the hall. "Gwaine, you alright?"

Gwaine shook his head. "My sister had this, after our mother died. It was the symbol my father had created for his crest."

"You used to have the pendant with that." Merlin stated, remembering the necklace his companion used to wear.

"It was taken from me in Ismere. Clare is a self-centered hag who would have sold me...Hell, she practically did...to buy herself some convenience, but she never would have parted with this sash willingly. Which can only lead me to believe…" He choked on his words, trying to hold back the tears that threatened.

Merlin placed his hand on Gwaine's shoulder and squeezed. "Why didn't she go to your grandfather if she was in trouble?"

"Same reason as me.  We didn't know the whole story. I wish I could tell her now."

Gwaine was normally so strong, and able to push things to the back of his mind easily. To see him suddenly so vulnerable about a person he rarely mentioned, and never in a good light, was disconcerting. "Were you close in age to each other?"

Gwaine snorted, "You could say that." At Merlin's confusion, he elaborated, "We're twins... I guess we  _were_  twins."

"I'm so sorry, Gwaine." He turned his friend toward him and put his arms around the knight. After a brief embrace, Merlin pulled back and looked Gwaine over. "I think you need to get out of that armor and we can head to the tavern. I'll buy."

Gwaine nodded and wiped at his face, pulling himself together. "I'll meet ya down there."

Merlin gave him a comforting smile and headed back to the dining hall.  Arthur gave a questioning glance, as Merlin went straight to Percival. Placing a hand on the large man's shoulder, Merlin whispered something to him. Percival stood up and bowed to Arthur, before moving toward the doors. The warlock then came up the Arthur, leaning on the table and speaking softly to him, while the others all looked on with curiosity.

"We're taking Gwaine down to the tavern. He's going to need some friends tonight."

Arthur frowned, wishing Merlin would elaborate. Seeing the look that passed between the two men, Gwen squeezed her husband's hand. "Go with them. I'll make sure everything is taken care of for your jouney."

The king smiled and stood up. "Forgive me. I must attend to an urgent matter, but we shall see you all in the morning." He followed Merlin out of the chamber and they headed out. When they arrived, Arthur paid the barkeep to shut the place down for him and his three companions. It took almost five tankards, before the rogue prince finally opened up to the others.


	14. Bedtime story

He had barely closed his eyes, as he fell into the bed in the serene darkness of his room, when his mind vaguely registered the sound of someone entering. The drapes were pulled open and bright sunlight streamed in...disrupting any thoughts of sleep.

The four of them had stayed in the tavern far too long. Merlin didn't drink much, but by the time that Gwaine felt he'd sufficiently drowned his sorrows, the warlock was already feeling exhausted. Percival assisted the inebriated knight back to his room. Arthur went to have a final tryst with his wife, and Merlin made his way to Leon's room to check on the final preparations for moving him, before heading to his own chambers.

"Sorry to wake you, My Lord, but you all must be on the road soon, as per the King's instruction." George piped up in his ever cheerful voice. "I've already begun working on the list we discussed."

Merlin groaned and pushed himself out of the bed. He was really beginning to see the reasons he'd taken so many knocks on the head from Arthur. Tempting as it was, he refrained from doing that to George, knowing it was his own advice the king was following.

He could already tell it was going to be an interesting day of travel.

* * *

The afternoon shadows lengthened along the road they traveled.

With the wagon it would take at least two days to reach the village on Cai's estate. Merlin hadn't realized it before, but it was a township just on the west side of the Forest of Essetir, at a crossroads. Following the northern path around the woods would eventually take you to Mercia, but if they kept going east through the forest they would end up in Ealdor. The fact Merlin had come through the village on nearly every trip between there and Camelot, amused him. He'd never really thought about the people who lived in it. 

Bedivere rode in front, leading the way. Cai sat in the wagon with Lisanor at his side. Loholt kept his horse near the center, ponying Sir Cai's mount behind him. Gwaine had stayed near the back to guard the rear and kept his thoughts, and his hangover, to himself most of the day.

Arthur turned to his cousin with a smirk, as they rode alongside the wagon. "I'm surprised, Merlin. You have been awfully quiet today.  No sarcastic remarks.  No telling me how something is a bad idea...or that I'm getting fat. It's actually been rather boring."

"Maybe, I just don't feel like repeating myself constantly."

"Really, Merlin, I know you didn't have that much to drink last night. The way you're acting, one would think you didn't get any sleep or something?" He jibed, knowing full well that his companion hadn't truly slept.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Merlin responded, with a hint of dark emotion.

"Oh, come on, you've been acting foul since we left the castle."

"Oh, I understand my mood perfectly well. It's that 'sleep' thing you keep mentioning that I don't comprehend." His statement was punctuated with a yawn.

Lisanor hid her face behind her hand and attempted to stifle a chuckle. Her eyes met Merlin's as he glanced at her, the lightness of her demeanor brought a hint of a smile to his lips.

The look was not lost on Cai.  Although Arthur, as per usual, seemed oblivious to the growing feelings between the two.

"I am wondering if we should have brought George along," Arthur mused.

"Why?" His cousin asked, blue eyes watching the king with a pinched brow.

"Well, because we will need someone to gather firewood and cook us some supper. I recall having this servant at one time. He was absolutely horrible at most things, but he did make a great stew...as long as there weren't any rats around."

Percival was on the other side of the wagon, listening. "I agree, it was really good."

Arthur sighed, "I just don't know what we're going to do now."

Merlin rolled his eyes, but had to chuckle in spite of himself. "Oy!  Will you guys give it up already?  I'll make you my damn stew. Maybe add a bit of Borden's special spice to it, just for you Arthur."

"Merlin did you just threaten me?" The king's face showed disbelief.

The warlock smiled patronizingly. " _No, sire_ , you must have misheard." He rolled his eyes and reined his gelding in, dropping back with Gwaine behind the wagon. Meanwhile, Arthur laughed and began telling the story of the triskelion to Cai. Although many of the details, especially those while Arthur and the knights laid recovering, weren't as Merlin remembered...but, he was in no mood to correct the king.

Merlin smiled at Gwaine as he came alongside. Gwaine returned it with a melancholy nod, silently letting his friend know that he'd be okay. The green sash was wrapped delicately around the knight's scabbard; his own way of honoring his immediate family and the loss. Something wasn't sitting right in Merlin's mind about the whole thing. Gwaine noticed the look of inner turmoil on his friend's face. "What are you thinking?"

"Doesn't it seem odd? There's this old lady, whom I never saw, appearing out of nowhere, right when I leave to go get some wine.  And, she just gives the sash to Lisanor. It's been obvious over the previous few days, that I'd been escorting her around Camelot."

Gwaine hmphed and nodded. From the moment he realized what the cloth was, he hadn't processed much beyond the idea that his twin sister might have been lost to him.

"...And everyone knows you and I are always bailing each other out of messes...or, getting into them together."

For the first time, a tiny spark of hope began dawning in Gwaine's mind. "You think it was done on purpose."

Merlin shrugged, "It might be worth looking into. Although, if the old woman wasn't really what she appeared, then there's no way to track her down now. Where was Clare, last time you knew?"

"Clarissant."

Merlin raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"She hates being called 'Clare'...which, of course, is why I always did it." Gwaine snickered, recalling the fights they used to have while growing up. "Two peas in a pod when we were little -- couldn't even tell us apart -- until we started growing up. Things changed, and we made our mother's life hell with the arguing after our father was killed. Once, I managed to sneak up behind her, and cut a huge chunk of her hair. Mother actually had the local baker take his paddle to me for that."

Merlin chuckled, trying to imagine a female version of his friend. "What happened to her?"

"It was about three months after our mother died and coming on winter. She'd had her eye on some fat little boy, whose father was a merchant trying to buy himself a title. He was willing to let her stay on and foster her, knowing she was of good blood. The man was an arse and knew his kid would never get a woman, or a lordship, without paying. He's the one who told Lot's men where to find me, in order to fatten his purse. At first, she refused to think he'd sell me out. We argued and I tried to hide, but the boy's father threatened to sell her to Lot as well, if she didn't give me up.

"I stayed in Lothian for the worst of the winter, but as soon as spring came, I got myself in with a group of mercenaries heading towards the coast. I found her a few years later. She had gotten married to the pig. His father had managed to achieve his goal of getting some land and a title.

"I saw the bruises on her. I was furious she would let herself be…" Gwaine scowled at the memory. "After what our parents went through to be together for love, she was willing to throw her life away for convenience.  That was the last time I saw her."

Merlin didn't know what to say. Gwaine was a romantic, obviously a trait inherited from his parents. He was always willing to jump into a brawl to help the underdog, especially if a woman was somehow involved; like the tavern owner in the town where they had first met. To be rejected by his own sister...unable to save Clarissant from herself...was a scar deeper than Merlin could have imagined on his friend's heart.

After a few moments of quiet companionship, Arthur's voice called out from ahead of them and gave the order to make camp.

Merlin set about checking on Leon and making certain the knight was as comfortable as possible, before realizing that he hadn't gathered any firewood. He looked around the small camp and noticed Loholt attending to the chores that used to be his. The warlock watched silently as the boy moved around.  He was being hassled by the knights, in a way that reminded Merlin of when he first started working for Arthur. He could see Lisanor turning her head away from the spectacle, glaring at her brothers for not only allowing the treatment, but joining it, as well. Merlin was sure if Arthur and the others weren't present, she would have had a few words for Bedivere and Cai, but her son's secret kept her silent.

"Loholt." Merlin finally called out. "Come here.  If you're going to be riding with us, I had better teach you how best to keep these  _animals_  fed." He said indicating the knights, with a smirk of satisfaction at Arthur's glower.

The dark-haired man and the blond boy walked away from the camp, in the dim evening light. Conversation was slow to start, as Merlin initially just showed Loholt how to cut the meat, and then which herbs and roots he should search out, to add in the mixture of meat and water.

While Merlin explained the process, Loholt kept looking up at him, a question on his mind that seemed to refuse to pass his lips.

"Go ahead, ask away." Merlin said, stirring the stew.

The boy swallowed and looked around, to be sure they were out of hearing distance of the others, "Um… she says you know." The boy's blue eyes, under the scraggly mess of blond hair, darted around fearfully. Merlin glanced over at him, waiting for Loholt to continue. "You know I'm…"

"Her son?" Merlin supplied.

"Yeah, and that I, uh, don't have a father." Loholt turned his head away, not wanting to see the warlocks face; worried about what he might see in the older man's eyes. Too many times in his life, when someone would find out, their reactions to him would vary from distrust or pity, to outright loathing and hatred towards him. He wasn't prepared for the response that actually came.

Merlin pursed his lips and sighed, "Me neither."

"But you're the king's cousin. How…?" The boy was confused. He stood up angrily. "Are you mocking me?"

Merlin chucked and shook his head. "Sit yourself back down, and maybe I'll tell you about it."

The teenager paced a couple of times before finally settling back down in a huff.  He crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

Merlin could appreciate the amount of frustration the kid held. "It wasn't until a couple months ago that I found out I was related to him.  And, don't tell anyone, but it took some creative thinking to get all the pieces to fall into place.  Because, technically, I'm a twice-born bastard."

That got the boy's attention and his posture started to ease, wanting to know more of this mysterious man. When they had received the invitation from Camelot, Loholt had been scared and intrigued at the possibility of going to the city. Bedivere had argued that he should have been left behind, but Cai and his mother thought it would be beneficial for him to at least see where he came from. Loholt hadn't expected to actually have a chance to meet the king, although Arthur had barely noticed the boy. Other than the ribbing when they had set up camp, he had not even acknowledged Loholt's existence.

Merlin, on the other hand, seemed to know everyone around him.  From the moment they met, Loholt had been captivated by the man's odd, low-born mannerisms.

Merlin's gaze took a far off look. "I didn't have a clue who my father was, until a number of years ago, nor did he have any idea I existed. I met him and not three days later, he died protecting me.  I didn't know hardly anything about him...and nothing of his family." The warlock noted how Loholt listened attentively and he continued. "I grew up in Ealdor, just through the forest from Anjou Manor. My mother never talked about him, except to say he was a good man who she fell in love with. She never had the luxury of older brothers with station to protect her, like your mother. I can't recall the number of times I heard someone call her a whore, or comment on how she might have been better off leaving me exposed, when I was a babe."

He closed his blue eyes and bit back the bile that formed in his throat. These were memories he never imagined having to relive. "On top of that, I had to keep the very essence of who I was a secret, for fear that someone would discover I had an aptitude for magic. A few who knew me from a babe, accused her of laying with a sorcerer to gain power. I think I was about six, when I first remember someone throwing a rock at me, just because I didn't know who I was.

"This was before Cenred took the throne by killing the old king...and I couldn't tell you who he was, just that he viewed magic in a way similar to Uther. So, I was scared, not only for myself, but for my mother.

I had very few friends. My best friend, Will, didn't care who my father was or that I had magic, but then, other people began to become suspicious of it. Mother sent me away to Camelot when I was seventeen, to a friend of hers -- to keep me safe."

By this time Loholt was leaning forward, his mouth and eyes wide opened as he listened. Merlin stirred the pot. "I didn't find out until this last summer that my father was actually a bastard too, and the bastard son of a king to boot. So, trust me...I understand what it's like, and I would never judge you because of that."

Loholt sat back smiling in relief, when suddenly his eyes shot up to a point behind Merlin. "Yo…your…Your Majesty," he stuttered out.

Merlin scrunched his face, and turned slowly.  He cracked his eyes open to see Arthur standing there, fuming silently.

The king's gaze darted between the boy and Merlin. He turned slowly to look at the others sitting near the wagon.

His eyes came to rest on Lisanor, as realization descended upon him. He glanced back at Merlin, jaw clamped together as he bit out through gritted teeth. "You knew, and you didn't tell me." He was too angry at Merlin to even want to throw something at him. "You are supposed to inform me of these things."

"It wasn't my place." Merlin stated calmly.

"Bullocks! It is your place to tell me these things. You swore to me, no more secrets. Damn it, Merlin you are my serv-"

Merlin shot up, matching Arthur's glare and cutting him off. "I am your what, Sire?" By now, the others had noticed and the men had begun to rise and move towards the pair.

The king's eyes were wide as he glared at his cousin. He turned on his heel and stalked off, away from the camp.

"Arthur!" Merlin called after his king. "Arthur!" Rolling his eyes, he started after the king.

Bedivere and Cai both moved to follow, but found themselves blocked by Gwaine and Percival.

"Leave them." Gwaine warned, eyeing up the two men.

"If Arthur is anything like he used to be, then we should follow," Cai argued.

"Let Merlin do what he does best."

"And what is that?"

Percival had his hand on his sword and stood there calmly. "Taking care of Arthur."


	15. For Love and Family

Arthur paced and ranted incoherently.

Merlin found a rock and leaned against it, his crystal blue eyes following his cousin's movement.

"I have a son. I have a bastard son. You should have told me the moment you found out."

"Oh, that would have gone over well." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Middle of a ballroom crowded with nobles and visiting royals, some of whom will still do anything to try and control you -- including using a thirteen year old boy. Things are hard enough in his life without that."

Arthur stopped and evaluated his cousin with a steady gaze. His fists clenched and he trembled slightly. "You're worried about the boy? What about me?  What about Guinevere?"

Merlin groaned into his hands. "I can relate to him, Arthur. I grew up as a bastard child. My mother never talked about Balinor. I didn't know until just before we rode out to find him, and then I come to find out he's this powerful dragonlord and I still couldn't tell anyone. It was difficult growing up. A few people in the village probably knew that Mother and Balinor were planning on settling together, and understood why he had to run. But, as I got older, and people died or moved away, and newer folks came to settle in the village -- I was shunned for something I didn't have any control over. I heard the names they called me and Mother; the looks they would give us.

"In some ways, the boy has had it easier than I did...easier in that he didn't have to question why he didn't have a father, and had some privilege to protect him. But like me, he has had to keep it a secret...like I had to keep my magic secret."

The king began to calm down. He couldn't believe after all he and Merlin had been through, this was the first time he had ever heard Merlin talk about his life before Camelot. Other than the brief expedition with Morgana and Gwen to help in Ealdor, Arthur realized he knew nothing about Merlin's childhood. "I just keep thinking if I had known back then…"

"If you had known...what? Your father would have found out. Why do you think he tried to get rid of Gwen, when he first discovered the two of you?  To prevent something like this from happening. Uther had an illegitimate child of his own. He knew firsthand how it could tear a person apart and also what he had done to his own brother's son."

"No. He would have had us marry, or something." He began to pace again.

"Right." Merlin chuckled, sarcastically. "He would have taken the boy in and made certain there were no loose ends. In his paranoia, he thought everyone was out to take him down and steal Camelot. I have no doubt his love would have extended to his grandson.  But, what if he had decided to take Lisanor for his own bride and claimed Loholt as his child?"

Arthur froze. "He would never..."

Merlin leveled his gaze at Arthur. "Can you say that with absolute certainty? Remember the troll? How easy it was for her to charm him into throwing you aside? Imagine if he had a young bride with a child who could pass as his own?   Or, if he found out about Cai, what then? He would have been sent on some suicide mission to the ends of the earth. Bedivere probably would have been punished for attacking you. Uther would have gotten rid of them as easily as he had Morgana's family."

They stood in silence. Thoughts and memories ran through Arthur's head. He still wanted to see his father as he had when he was younger, but with each new revelation, it was becoming harder to do. Merlin saw things in the man that, as Uther's son, Arthur refused to.

On the other hand, Arthur remembered the man who taught him swordplay, and spent time teaching him how to rule when he was younger. The strongest of men; doting on and spoiling his only child, at a time when Arthur had followed his father blindly. He wanted to be a man like how he recalled his father to be. He wanted to be that type of father himself.

"Gwen and I have been trying to have a child. You know what my first thought was, when I realized he was my son from a one night affair? After nearly four years of marriage, we still don't have a child..."

Merlin shook his head, and felt his breath catch. "Please don't go there, Sire. Don't do that to yourself."

Arthur sighed, looking suddenly defeated. "I never would, especially knowing what I do now, but it did cross my mind. I can understand how he must have felt when he found about Morgana, and knowing my own mother had not been able to conceive.  What am I supposed to do?"

The dark-haired man shrugged, "Be honest with him. Get to know him. Let the boy see the man you are now."

"Am I supposed to make it public...acknowledge I have a son? It would break Guinevere's heart."

"No." Merlin said without hesitation. "...at least not yet. Gwen is stronger than you give her credit for. So, you need to tell her, but no one outside of the Privy Council. If Loholt stays on as his uncle's squire, many others will begin to suspect soon enough, and you can deal with it then.  _We_  can deal with it. For now, don't add to his hardship. If it were to be known -- there is too much that could happen to him, to you, Gwen, and the kingdom you've built.

"There are still those who don't approve of Gwen. They accept her because of you, but if they were to know of a noble born bastard...what do you think they would do to her?"

Arthur looked up with fear in his eyes. His eyes glistened with unshed tears at the briefest thought of putting his wife's well-being in danger. "You're right, on almost all of that...except...it's a kingdom  _we_  have built."

"We've built? Really?" Merlin's eyebrows rose at that. "You are actually giving me credit for something?"

"You have been a steady guidance and voice of reason for me for so long." The king's face scrunched up like he smelled something foul. "You are like an annoying little cricket, chirping in my ear, reminding me of my own conscience. What would I do without you, Merlin?"

"Nothing, because you'd have been dead long ago, you prat." Merlin stood up and patted the king on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get back. I'll bet supper is either burnt or will be nearly gone, by the time we get there."

* * *

They walked back into the camp; Arthur went straight to the stew pot and found it empty. He scowled as he looked at the others. Merlin sighed, rather bored by the joke now. He knew it was a prank, by the way Gwaine was smirking and refusing to meet his eyes, but Arthur wasn't used to being on the receiving end of it. Merlin simply sat down on a log near the main fire, while his cousin began to rant about it all being gone. In a huff, the king plopped down next to Merlin. "That's a very unmanly thing to do."

"What?" He bit out.

"Pout."

"I'm not pouting. I am simply contemplating my appetite."

"Oh, well, there's an idea for a new diet: 'contemplation'.  Are you sure your mind can handle the strain of such a thing? I mean, it's not that I'm saying you need to lose weight, Sire."

"Did you just call me fat, again?"

"NO!" Merlin held up his hands in defense. "The extra holes in your belt on the other hand...I heard them whispering to the buckle, concerning the strain you were putting on them."

"Merlin, go find me something to eat."

"Me? You've got two good legs, get yourself something, I mean really, who do you think you are? The King or something?"

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

The warlocks face was the picture of innocence wrapped up in an impish smile. "Shut up?"

Arthur looked at him, his nose wrinkled as he nodded. Simultaneously, the two men burst into laughter. Arthur shoved Merlin's shoulder, nearly knocking him off the log. Merlin's entire face was taken up by his smile.

Gwaine and Percival laughed along with them, used to the constant jibes back and forth between the two. Bedivere caught himself chuckling at the antics, but the other three sat...almost holding their breaths.  Lisanor, as happy as she was to see Merlin in a good mood, worried about what might come after the joking subsided. Loholt had told her a bit of the conversation and what he feared Arthur might have overheard.

Percival finally brought out a bowl of stew from behind him, and handed it to Merlin. Arthur, like a greedy little boy, took it from him with a mischievous grin and began shoveling it into his mouth.

Merlin glared at him and then, with a twinkle in his blue eyes, looked over at Loholt. "You remembered to add the 'secret' ingredient, I was telling you about, right?"

Arthur suddenly stopped and swallowed hard to get the food out of his mouth. His face was the picture of disgust, imagining the rat from his room. "Here you go Merlin, you should  _really_  have some!"

"Oh I couldn't, Sire. It was cooked especially for you!" He winked at the boy, who bit back a grin of his own, happy to be included in the joke.

Arthur noticed the teasing look on his cousin's face and knew he'd been had. He set down the bowl and proceeded to grab the warlock in a headlock, knuckles rubbing across the black hair. Once released, Merlin rubbed the new sore spot on his head as Gwaine produced a second bowl for him.

After they had eaten, Percival offered to take the dishes for washing. Arthur steepled his hands in front of his face, elbows resting on his knees and finally took a good look at the boy sitting off to the side. "So…"

"Loholt," Merlin whispered.

Arthur's eyes shifted quickly to his cousin. "Yes, I know that." He turned back to the boy with a strained smile. "So... Loholt…uh…I have no idea what to say."

"Well, there's a first!" Gwaine spouted off, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

Bedivere surprised them all when he laughed loudly. "You aren't kidding!"

* * *

Lisanor quietly excused herself from the suddenly claustrophobic campfire. She made her way to the far side of the wagon, and looked over Leon's sleeping form. Carefully, her fingers reached out and brushed against the blond curls, moving them out of Leon's closed eyes. He looked so much older than she remembered and yet still so kind, even in his unmoving state. She had always been very fond of her eldest brother's friend.

She was startled as Cai came up behind her. He opened his arms, embracing his baby sister and placing a kiss on her honey locks. "Are you doing okay?"

Lisanor smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm relieved, that Arthur knows."

Cai nodded, "I thought you asked Merlin not to say anything?"

"I did and he told me he would give us time to tell the Arthur. I don't think he meant for the king to find out like that. He was just being kind to my son."

Cai sighed, "He's too kind...to everyone. I have to wonder how many have fallen because of that."

"What do you mean?"

"He seems like a great and wise man, and there is a power behind his eyes. He attracts people to him like a fly to honey, but I feel he allows himself to be blinded to others when Arthur's welfare is concerned. I heard the stories from the others, and even Arthur himself. They speak of it, almost as if it is a destiny, for Merlin to protect the king...and there have been sacrifices along the way." He looked down at Leon's sleeping form. He felt there was so much more to the story than just saving one poisoned knight with a curse. As of yet, however, the others had not confided in him about it.

Not long after Lisanor had been born, was the first time Cai and Leon had met. They were four years old, both with a dream to become knights. Their fathers had talked about a possible match between Lisanor and Leon,as they celebrated their friendship. Nothing had ever been formalized, though.  When rumor of betrothing Arthur and Lisanor came about, it was too late to do anything. The night that everything had happened, Leon was gone on an extended patrol. By the time he had returned, Cai and his siblings had already fled the city.

"I know you were hoping to see Leon when we set out for Camelot. You and he cared for each other deeply. I'm sure Merlin will do all he can in his quest to find him a cure. You'll be able to talk to him again, don't fret."

Cai looked at his sister warily.

She gave him a secretive smile. "You have never taken an interest in women.  It wasn't hard to figure out...even when I was fifteen."

"I know you have feelings for him..." Cai said, referring back to Merlin, trying to move past his own turmoil. "...and I understand that. If it was anyone else, I'd be ecstatic for you, Lisa!" He cupped her face in his large palm. "I just worry that someday, it may be your heart that gets lost, when he chooses Arthur above all else."

Lisanor sighed at his use of her pet name. "I'll be fine. Let me live and possibly even love. Even if it's just for a while, I want to be happy...and although I know it's not acceptable to others, I want you to try and be happy, too." She looked back down at Leon, and hoped that whatever the future held, her brother might get at least one more chance to speak with the man he used to care for. "Shall we make an agreement to not interfere in each other's relationships, and just be content to let one another love...no matter what happens?"

Cai pulled her deeper into the embrace and kissed to top of her head again. Reluctantly he nodded, "I guess we can do that. But if he hurts you in anyway, I will kill him. It's my right as your brother."


	16. Secrets Boys Share

It was late the next day, when they finally arrived at the Anjou Manor. The wagon rolled to a stop in front of the two story stone manor house. It was a bit worn, but still solid against the elements. Merlin was the only one who didn't jump in surprise, when a cloaked figure came around from the side. He hopped down off his horse and strode over to the man.

They clasped arms, neither speaking a word. Merlin led the man back towards the wagon and Leon. The man pulled the cowl of his hood back to reveal his gray hair. He silently looked over the knight.

"Good to see you again Iseldir." Arthur finally said, breaching the silence that all the others seemed hesitant to intrude upon.

The druid bowed. "As it is you, King Arthur." He looked back at Merlin and after a few moments of silence, he bowed and walked off into the woods beside the house, seeming to disappear amongst the trees.

Merlin turned back to the others, noticing how tI hey were all watching him with suspicion. "What?"

"Care to tell us what he said?" Arthur snapped. Having been on the receiving once or twice of listening to words spoken in his head, he figured some short conversation had taken place while they watched.

The warlock looked confused for a moment, then hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "We weren't speaking out loud, were we?" His face betrayed the guilt he felt. It was something he had been trained to do, while learning from the druids up north near Snowdonia, who Vivienne had introduced him to. Within a week of tutelage, the telepathy became automatic for him. He was surprised at how easily he fell into doing it now.

"No." Arthur chuckled, as he dismounted. "You weren't."

"Well, there are five of his people here, six including him. Alator is bringing a few of the priests this way as well. They're waiting just inside the tree line for us to show them the temple."

"Let's get him into the house for now. We need to prepare the temple for him." Cai suggested and they all begin moving to unpack the wagon. Gwaine and Loholt took care of the horses, while Lisanor went inside the house to prepare for the guests.

By the time everything was settled, it was too dark outside to accomplish much, other than to take a cursory look at the shrine by torchlight.

Cai led the way for Arthur and Merlin, and although he tried to discourage it, Gwaine seemed set on accompanying them too. They met with Iseldir just inside the woods, where Merlin said the druid would be waiting. It took them nearly an hour on foot, to navigate through the darkness.

The warlock suddenly stopped, frozen in place. The druid paused, as well. Merlin couldn't suppress the contented smile that spread across his face, as he felt them nearing the shrine. It was a peacefulness that filled his soul and recharged his spirit. The strength of the earth magic here felt more alive, than even the Grove near his keep. He looked at the druid, who could feel it as well, though not as strongly.

"Uh oh, someone's been dipping into the magical potions a bit, I think." Gwaine snickered, as he watched and moved to stand behind Merlin. Arthur and Cai glanced at each other in concern, as Merlin began to sway like he was drunk. The warlock unexpectedly lost his balance and Gwaine was there to catch him, lowering the now laughing man to the ground.

"Merlin, what the hell is wrong with you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just smiled, his eyelids half-closed. "Can't you feel it? It's amazing. The life, the connection, the …" His eyes closed fully, feeling happily lost in the power. "The mm...magic."

Iseldir chuckled softly and walked over to where Merlin now laid, sprawled out on the forest floor. He touched his fingertips to the warlock's forehead, and whispered a word. Merlin's eyes opened and he inhaled deeply. Blinking rapidly, he nodded his thanks to the druid. Gwaine held out his hand and helped Merlin rise to his feet.

Cai bit the inside of his cheeks, his concern growing about the man. He promised his sister he would stay out of it, and as long as she wasn't in danger, he would do his best to keep it.

"Seriously, none of you can sense it?" Merlin's eyes almost looked sad, that his friends weren't able to share in the joy. He turned to the druid. "You can though?"

"I can." Iseldir spoke out loud. "Although, it is obviously not as strong of a connection as you have. Places like these shrines are set on the meeting points of ley lines. They are the web of life that unites everything together."

"Thank you for bringing me back, my friend." He said to the druid, understanding that if it were not for the man's wisdom, Merlin could have easily been led astray by the flow. "Please Cai, lead on."

Cai huffed and started out again "With your abilities you could probably find the place on your own."

Merlin grinned guiltily. "Perhaps, but this place belongs to your family, and I will respect that."

Arthur and Gwaine followed immediately after. Meanwhile, Merlin stayed a few steps behind with Iseldir, wanting to speak with him. "While I was…well, I don't know where I was for a minute there. I felt a memory, and it was mine I am sure...but not."

The druid smiled. "You are still so young yet in this life Emrys, but your soul is more ancient than any other I have encountered. What was this memory?"

"I was flying across the water. I knew a spell that allowed me to change myself in a bird and it was beautiful."

Up ahead of them, Arthur snorted and jabbed his elbow into Gwaine. "HA! That is all we need now...Merlin turning himself into a merlin." The two knights laughed at the joke.

Merlin giggled, his face lighting up at the thought. "That may not be a bad idea…"

Iseldir stopped the warlock's train of thought by placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have only heard of a spell like from legends that are far older that Albion itself. I would caution you not to attempt something of that ilk. In the stories are tales of wizards who performed such feats, but were unable to transform back into their own forms. Some were said to have made it partway and became creatures of fantasy, such as dryads and fauns...or, there were even tales of gorgons and harpies."

Merlin's face fell as he remembered the monsters from the bestiaries in Gaius' library. He gave the druid a solemn nod, letting Iseldir know that he understood. His voice took on the tone of Dragoon. "Maybe when I'm old and gray, and ready to pass from this life, eh?"

Arthur stopped and turned around. "Merlin, I never want to hear you use that voice again. Do you have any idea how idiotic you sound?"

Merlin grumbled, hacked out a cough, and spat on the ground, still sounding like the old wizard. Gwaine had to lean against a nearby tree to keep himself from falling over in laughter.

"Come on, those are enough antics. Let's get to the shrine." Arthur tried to order, while containing his own amusement. Meanwhile, Cai kept moving ahead of them.

* * *

Cai remained distant, leaning against one of the ivy-covered walls, while he allowed the others to inspect the place. Iseldir and Merlin smiled at each other, and nodded their acceptance of the sacred place. "With your permission, Sir Cai, I will instruct those with me, to begin preparing the space for Sir Leon's stay."

Cai nodded silently, running his hand through his dark hair.

"It should be ready to receive him by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Arthur said, speaking up. "We'll get him settled as soon as we can, and then head out towards Bedfordshire the following day, if we are able."

An odd look crossed Gwaine's face, followed by his hands curling into fists and he bit his lip, while cursing under his breath.

Merlin's eyebrows rose and his mouth quirked to the side. "That's where she moved to, isn't it?"

Gwaine nodded, his lips in a strained smile.

"Did I miss something?" Arthur inquired.

"Oh, just that Merlin here has an idea my sister may still be alive." As they left the temple to Iseldir and made their way back to the manor house, Merlin filled Arthur and Cai in on his suspicions concerning the sash, and their publicly known journey to visit King Bayard.

* * *

_The next evening..._

Cai sat in silence, watching over Leon on the makeshift bed in the temple; thankful that the others were off preparing to leave in the morning. It had been nearly fourteen years since he had last seen or spoken to the man. Bedivere had occasionally wondered why Cai hadn't married, or even found a Lady to court. The elder brother simply would brush it off. He had his family: his brother, his sister, and his nephew...they were enough for him. In his soul, he knew that only one person ever had a chance of filling that void in his life.

He recalled the way his heart had jumped, when they received the invitation from Camelot.  He had been hopeful, but wary that he might get to see Leon again. It had been so long, he didn't know if what was between them would have changed. Had he found a Lady to settle down with and start a family?...Or was he lost in one of the many battles that plagued Camelot, during the last years of Uther's reign? Cai had felt a wave of nausea, when they shared supper with Arthur, and the king informed him that Leon was gravely ill.

His mind reflected back to the times he shared with his companion. They were just boys when they were first introduced, neither had a thought ahead to the future, except that they both wanted to become knights. Through the winters, their parents had often traveled back and forth between Camelot and Anjou Manor to visit. During each reunion, the boys were nearly inseparable. After his mother died, Cai was devastated. However, a ray of hope shone through the bleakness, when his father said he was taking the children to Camelot, because that was where Leon's family lived.

When they were about twelve, their bodies began to change as they grew. Constantly having been around Arthur, Bedivere and other boys close to their age, they had shared boyish banter about girls, battles and other things. Although, Cai laughed and commented, he never really took an interest in the girls. For the longest time afterwards, he had kept his feelings to himself. In Camelot, the thoughts he had could have seen him banished, or even executed, just as easily as the tiny bit of magic his mother had taught him would have.

They were sixteen and just about to enter the regimented training, to be counted among the elite of Camelot's forces. It was one of the few days when Cai had been able to sneak away from his brother, and the rest of the loud braggarts who surrounded Prince Arthur. Lisanor, despite her protests, was subjected to etiquette training from one of the courtiers. He and Leon had planned to go down to the river to fish, and perhaps practice their swordplay, so they would be ready the following week.

Cai smiled to himself remembering the day. They were using their fishing poles to hack at one another, chasing each other along the edge of a washout along the river, when the ground gave way beneath them. They landed in a heap in the mud at the edge of the river. Leon was on top of him and Cai couldn't stop himself as he pushed up, pressing his lips to Leon's. There was nothing romantic in the gesture, it was just an experiment that if questioned, he could try to pass it off as accidental while trying to get out of the mud.

At first Leon pulled back, the mass of blond curls hanging around his face.  His eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what happened. Cai felt a flush of embarrassment and shame, chiding himself for crossing a line he knew deep down he shouldn't have. But all that was thrown to the way-side when the blond dipped down and kissed him in return.

Their relationship continued on with secretive touches and stolen kisses when they were certain they were alone, which in the military style training for Camelot's knighthood, was extremely rare. It was in the darkness of a rented room at the inn, after receiving their accolades, that finally solidified what they had felt for each other. They spent a glorious night exploring each other in a way they never had before, swearing their secret love for another man. Two days later, Leon was sent out on his first mission. It was an extended patrol towards the border of Caerleon, and that was the last time they saw each other. Less than a week after Leon had left, word had arrived about Cai's father.

Cai was trying to set things right in his new position of Lord. Bedivere had required constant supervision, battling the depression of losing his father, his hand, his best friend, and his chance at knighthood. The seventeen year old swung between bursts of anger, when he would smash furniture and walls, and then withdrawal to his room, refusing to eat.

Lisanor was a mess as well. The fifteen year old girl needed a mother figure present in her life, and a brother three years her senior was a poor substitute. Perhaps, if she had one, she wouldn't have been so quick to jump into the prince's arms that night. Her moods were all over the place as well. So, between settling his father's affairs and watching after his siblings, Cai had no choice but to shove aside his own emotions and grief.

Six months after leaving Camelot, a patrol came from the city, with Leon among them. Cai was so fearful of the repercussions against Bedivere and Lisanor for their actions, that he took his siblings...Lisanor being visibly pregnant by that time...and hid in the family temple. He had instructed a servant to lie about their whereabouts, until the patrol had passed. Cai secretly watched Leon from the forest's edge, hoping for a chance to catch the knight alone, but the opportunity never presented itself.

A few more months had passed when Leon came to Anjou Manor again...this time alone. Lisanor was sleeping after a very long birth. Cai held his new nephew in his arms, wondering about the innocent child and how long he could keep the cruelty of the world from the boy. He had sent Bedivere down to the door, to deal with Leon. He knew if he went himself, he might not be able to contain his emotions and keep the child a secret. Cai watched through a break in the curtains, as the blond knight, his face filled with anger and betrayal, mounted his horse and rode away.

"Oh, Leon, how I wish you could hear me. I want you to know how sorry I am, that I didn't confide in you. You must have felt so deceived by my actions." He took the limp hand in his own and caressed it gently. "I still think about you...about us. I know I shouldn't. I know it is forbidden, but I still do. I wish I had trusted you...trusted myself and what we had together." Cai stood up and walked a few feet away. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, attempting to gain control. When he looked back over at Leon, he noticed something different about him. There appeared to be a tension in the knight's body that wasn't there before.

Cai rushed over to the sleeping man, his heart in his throat, wondering if by some miracle he'd been able to listen to his lover's plea, even through the curse that held him. He quickly picked up Leon's hand, squeezing it tightly, unsure of what to do. He was startled when the fingers twitched in his grasp. Cai used his other hand and brushed the golden curls gently off Leon's forehead. His first thought was to encourage his friend to wake up, but his instinct told him that wouldn't have been a good idea. "I've got to go get Merlin. I'll be back."

* * *

Merlin was standing just outside the light from the torches, near the small temple's entrance; breathing in the cool night air and the power surrounding him at this place, where the ley lines crossed. He felt, more than heard, Lisanor coming up behind him. His eyes were closed, but he held his hand out behind him and smiled when he felt her delicate fingers join his. When she was close enough, she wrapped her other hand around his bicep and leaned her head against his shoulder. He turned and looked down on her, his eyes dark and filled with life.

"You know," he said, and bit his bottom lip trying to find the words, while leading her slowly further into the forest. "There is something I have wanted to do, since before we left Camelot."

She looked up at him, her soft gray eyes searching his face. She lit up with a smile, realizing what he was implying.  He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped at the energy in his kiss and he deepened it...wrapping his arms around her, his tongue searching for hers. Lisanor brought her arms up and entwined them around his neck, her fingers carded through his black hair.

She moaned against his mouth and his strong arms tightened, pulling her even closer against him. In the back of his mind, he knew how uncharacteristic it was for him to be so forward, but the thought was shoved aside...as the emotions he felt while holding her, clouded his judgment.

"MERLIN!"

He pulled back from her in surprise, when he heard Cai calling out. Merlin glanced down at Lisanor, trying to regain control of himself. They were both breathing heavily from the lust filled kissing. He smirked and released his grip on her. "Your brother is going to kill me, if he finds us like this."

She nodded, her body was trembling. Her fingers brushed her lips, swollen from the passion they shared.

"Merlin! It's Leon!" Cai cried out, fear etched in his voice as he looked frantically around the outside of the temple.

"Oh no." Merlin's mind was suddenly alert. "Go get Arthur. Now." He told Lisanor, before running towards the temple.


	17. Denial

Merlin rushed past Cai, startling the knight as he seemed to materialize from the darkness itself. He noticed the change immediately in the way Leon's body held itself, and the slight flush that appeared on the previously ashen cheeks. He began tearing off Leon's shirt to reveal the blue lines of poison underneath. He felt his stomach leap into his throat, the curse was lifting.

He looked at Cai. "What happened? I need to know exactly what you saw, what you said...anything."

Cai pulled himself up straight and shook his head. "I don't know. I was just talking to him and next thing...he looked different. His fingers started twitching."

Merlin felt something was being left out. His blue eyes hardened as they met the knight's green ones. "Did you try to use your healing on him?"

"No!" Cai spat defensively. "You warned me not to."

The warlock nodded his head. He still felt that there was a piece missing, but he didn't have time to try and figure it out completely. One of the druids came in, having heard the yelling. Merlin looked up at him. ' _Go find out if the Catha have arrived.'_

* * *

Lisanor ran hastily towards the manor, only to be met by the knights on their way toward the temple. Arthur looked pale and sick, as he was kept upright between her brother and Percival. She gasped in horror at the sight.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked gruffly.

Lisanor pointed a shaking hand towards the temple. "It's Sir Leon. Something is wrong with him." They rushed past her, the king barely clinging to consciousness. Loholt followed them, confusion clear on his face. "What happened to Arthur?"

"We were talking, while repacking the supplies, everything was fine. The king stood up and grabbed his belly. He looked like he was in pain.  Then, he just fell over." The boy was chewing on his lips nervously.

Lisanor pulled him into a hug. "It'll be alright." She assured, wishing she felt as confident as she sounded. She moved back and kissed her son's cheek, before they both followed the knights.

* * *

Merlin was pacing back and forth, running his hands over his head and ranting to himself. " _Think, Merlin. Think_."

The door burst open and one look at Gwaine confirmed Merlin's worst fear. Merlin grabbed the blanket covering Leon and threw it down on the floor. Percival and Bedivere followed. Arthur was slumped between then, A red streak of blood began to show through his shirt. Cai stood out of the way as they laid Arthur down. Merlin immediately removed Arthur's shirt. Cai's eyes widened, as he looked between the two injured men. The blueish veining on Leon's body indicating the poison matched the scarring across Arthur's midsection that had recently broken open.

"No, no, no, no, no. Arthur, you are not allowed to die on me! Do you hear me!" Merlin slapped lightly on the king's face, trying to rouse him and not receiving any response.

"Can you heal him?" Cai asked, as it became clear why such care was being taken with Leon's body.

"No. If I try, it may disrupt the spells even more. Gah, is it this place? Was I wrong to bring them here?" He asked more to himself, than to anyone else. He spun around when he heard a man answer.

"This place can only amplify magic, it will not disperse or create it." An older man, his head shaved and wearing the robes of the Catha, stood by the door. He moved silently toward Leon first, and then looked over Arthur.

"Can you help them?" Merlin pleaded. Tears were streaming down his face, as he sat by Arthur's side.

"From what Alator told me of their joined condition, without the remedy for the poison, the curse you spoke to him about is the only way to keep them safe."

"And if the curse has somehow been broken?"

"It needs to be recast soon...before it wears off completely. I would suggest you get to that, Emrys."

"But I'm not the one who did it." Merlin's voice was low and strained. Everyone in the room could feel the heartache.

The old man knelt beside Merlin. "Then, unless there is one powerful enough to cast it like the first time is nearby...I'm afraid there is little that can be done."

The warlock bolted up and began pacing. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. "No, she's not. There has to be something. ARTHUR CAN NOT DIE LIKE THIS!" He put his back against the wall and slid down it. He appeared nearly broken at the thought that he couldn't help Arthur.

Gwaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin," He said, trying to get the warlocks attention. He moved across the room and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin!" The warlock looked up into his friend's large brown eyes. Gwaine was half-smiling as he said, "So, just call her."

Realization dawned on him. He nodded slowly and started to stand up. Gwaine held out his hand to help him. Merlin met Gwaine's gaze. "What's happening to me that I couldn't think of that?" He glanced over at the priest, who was placing crushed herbs in the reopened wound, trying to staunch the bleeding and buy them time.

"Probably, just the stress, my friend.  But, we'll figure that out later."

Lisanor's breath caught in her throat at the sudden change in his demeanor.  She slid next to her brother, grasping at his arm. She had thought his warnings of Merlin were just that of an overly concerned brother.

Merlin was so caring, a bit eccentric, but showed nothing until now that would cause her to question her growing feelings. The way he stood, with the power radiating off of him...it was almost inhuman. He seemed to feed off the energy surrounding them. Suddenly, he appeared like a taller, darker version of himself. His jaw was firm and determined, as he moved in between the knight and the king.

Merlin closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

"WAIT!" Gwaine suddenly called out, causing everyone to look at him. He pointed up to the roof. "Cathedral ceiling. This place echoes, I'm guessing?"

Cai blinked and Lisanor nodded slightly, not realizing why that was so important. Percival looked at Gwaine in comprehension and used his hands to cover his ears. Gwaine did the same and looked at the others encouragingly. He and Percival had only heard the call once before, and even then outside, on the hills near the fort, it had been earsplitting.

The others followed suit, thoroughly confused. The roguish man then nodded his go-ahead to Merlin, who rolled his eyes before centering himself again.

He closed his eyes again, drawing a breath.  The voice that followed was beyond comprehension, as it recoiled through the room. " **O kókkinos drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"***

Loholt bolted out of the shrine. Bedivere cursed aloud at the boy's weakness, then followed, not wanting to see his nephew injured in his flight. Lisanor glanced at Cai as he stood there stoically, his mind barely registering what was happening. She wasn't certain what she should feel, but the display of power unnerved her.

"Now what?" Cai asked tentatively.

Merlin caught sight of Lisanor. He flinched at the fear he saw in her eyes and the way she clung to her brother, seeking protection. "We wait." He looked away, not wanting to subject himself to the pain of her possibly rejecting him for who he was. He realized that this was why he had yet to use his magic around her.

"For what?" All the theatrics was becoming unnerving to Cai who, until the recent journey to Camelot, had become complacent in his simple life.

Merlin turned slowly towards the darkest corner of the room.

"Me." A feminine voice spoke from the shadows.

"Thank you, for coming." Merlin spoke reverently, as he bowed towards the corner. "I did not expect you so soon."

"It is your power that summons me Dragon Lord, and so I arrive." A woman appeared, stepping out of the gloom dressed in a red gown. Her hair the same crimson tone as the dress, and her eyes glowed like they were filled with fire. Her nose crinkled slightly. "I have to admit, I was waiting for your call as soon as I felt my curse shift." The red woman looked over the two bodies and made a tsking sound, as they settled on Leon. Her eyes scanned the room.

"Can you help them, as you did before?" Merlin asked apprehensively.

"Leave us. All of you." She commanded, but then looked up at Cai. "...Except you. You and the Dragon Lord must stay."

Gwaine took Lisanor's arm and led her out reluctantly. The poor woman looked as though she had seen enough this evening. He didn't think an angry Red Dragon would be a good addition to it. Soon, the room was cleared, and the red woman studied the prone forms of Arthur and Leon once again. "When the knight offered himself, he did so willingly -- with no thought or feeling of anyone above his king. For the curse to be broken, it would have taken something stronger than that love. He swore to me nothing from his past would interfere with this."

Cai stiffened slightly and although the woman had her back turned to him, he could almost sense that she felt it.

"Now, young Dragon Lord, if you would leave us for a moment. Speak nothing of this, until I call to you."

Merlin looked like a child who was just told that he couldn't have another sweet. "But…"

At a scolding look from the Red Dragon, he bowed his head and shuffled out the door.

Once they were alone she turned to Cai. "Long ago, in a time and place so very far from here, inclinations such as yours were not viewed with the shameful suspicions they are now." She sat down on the cot near Leon's feet, moving as gracefully as if she were sitting on a gilded throne. "What did you say to him?"

"Does it matter?" He spat, but then instantly regretted the words as she leveled an amused and condescending gaze on him. "I…asked him to forgive me."

The Red Lady nodded slowly twice. "...And this is him trying to answer. They had not told you the circumstances of the curse and the bond between the king and his knight?" She motioned to each in turn.

He shook his head. "Not all of it."

She sighed and muttered something under her breath in a language he didn't comprehend, but he was certain they weren't words a person would have used in polite company. "Fixing this depends on you and the knight. You need to speak to him again. He needs to accept his state until the Dragon Lord can complete his quest."

"It's that simple?" His green eyes were wide with surprise. "I thought from the way the others were speaking, this had something to do with lines under the temple.

She shook her head. "Those are concepts for mortal understandings of power, and have nothing to do with this. This goes deeper into the soul and heart. You need to remind him of the vow to his king, that this is the hell he promised to go through. Somehow convince him that awakening now would not be for the best. Then, afterwards, you must not speak to him again, in case your tongue slips and his heart hears you. It is obvious that he still cares for you and for this to work, he cannot let that interfere. I will protect your secret as you and he are needed in the future of Albion, but know that I will not do so again." She paused and turned to him with a predatory smile. "...and you will owe me in the future for fixing this."

Cai was filled with confusion and concern, not understanding the reference; and more than a little nervous about owing something to such a powerful woman, who was able to walk out of shadows.

He watched as she stood and motioned to Leon. "If he accepts it, I will be able to recast the curse that kept him in this state."

Running a hand through his hair, he walked over to Leon's bedside and took the blond's hand. The limp fingers curled slightly. "I'm sorry I put you in this position. You need to forget about me. You need to remember Arthur and how he needs you." He took a breath and glanced up at the woman.

She seemed displeased at the lack of progress.

Cai bit back his emotions. The next words out of his mouth felt like a sword to his gut. "We were a mistake. What we did was an abomination that never should have happened...that's why I avoided you. I couldn't bear to look at you after what happened. Your loyalty to the king is the only thing that should matter to you. What we had together was wrong."

He felt the fingers relax, and the pale ashen tone of near death returned to Leon's skin. Cai felt himself getting sick. He held his breath while looking at the red woman for confirmation. She nodded, and he bolted out of the shrine, running past the gathering of people outside and deeper into the forest. When he finally stopped, he emptied his stomach and sat back against a tree, too upset and ashamed of himself to even cry.

Merlin felt the Red Lady's voice in his mind, as he watched Cai run off. He had been reluctant to even look at Lisanor while they had stood outside waiting. He never wished for her to fear him. Finally getting up the courage, he glanced at her only to notice her attention elsewhere. The voice in his head sounded again.  He made his way inside, closing the door behind him.

Lisanor had watched as her brother disappeared into the darkness. Bedivere and her son were nowhere to be seen. She hoped they had gone back to the house.  For a moment, she was torn about which way to go.   Then she took up a nearby torch from the door and headed off in the same direction that Cai had gone. Luckily, he didn't get as far as she  had feared. She bundled up her skirts and knelt down on the moss next to him.

He glanced up to see who it was. "Leave me alone, Lisa."

"If I had run off like that, would you leave me to myself?" He just looked away and she took his hand. "No, you wouldn't, and neither will I. What happened in there? Does Merlin know about…"

He shook his head. "That woman, whoever she is...she knows." He sighed and leaned his head against the tree. "Something I said to Leon got through to him and caused this. She had me fix it, but I had to deny myself and swear not to speak to him again."

She could feel the pain in his voice. "...And the thing with Arthur?"

"You saw the marks on them; they were identical in shape and placement."

Lisanor nodded. She had indeed seem them, and the coincidence was not lost on her.

"There's something connecting them. I don't know what...but, I had to say things to Leon that I never imagined. If he truly heard, I don't think he'll ever forgive me for them."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think we both messed up tonight."

Cai's eyes suddenly became concerned for his sister.

"I know you tried to warn me about him...but seeing what happened in there. Before you came out calling for him, I was with him, just outside of the torchlight." She blushed as she said it, recalling those few moments. "...And it was the most amazing kiss I could have ever imagined. So unlike what I had expected from him."

Her brother scowled, "It was this place. The shrine. It did something to him. When I led them here, yesterday evening, it was as if he was suddenly drunk. I don't think he has as much mastery over his power as he imagines...and what we saw inside tonight, is a testament to the forces he does control."

"I believe you," Lisanor said simply, her eyes filling with tears for them both. "I'm not sure I'd be able to be strong enough for him. So, how about we make a new promise?" She offered, squeezing his hand. "You and me, that's all we need."

He returned the gesture. "You and me. No one else." He paused and reconsidered, "Well, I suppose we better include Bedivere and that son of yours."

* * *

A few days later found a group of only four men on the road nearing the border to Mercia. "There should be a patrol coming through this way soon, we can have a few of them join us on the way to see Bayard," Arthur called out jovially from the head of the group.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have rested another day?" His cousin asked, concerned the king was trying to push himself to hard after nearly dying...again.

"Merlin, whatever the hell happened back there is done with, and I feel good. Great, even! Cai, Bedivere and the others will be just fine looking after Leon. Not that I don't trust the people you brought in, but it makes me feel more secure to have a couple of knights watching the place." Arthur cocked his head to the side. "Why are you in such a sour mood, again?"

"He had a fight with his girlfriend, is my guess." Gwaine offered. He appeared the picture of innocence, when the warlock turned and gave him a blank stare.

Arthur stopped his horse and turned around, his eyes resting on each of them. "What 'girlfriend?'"

Merlin muttered under his breath. "Hello, Captain Oblivious."

_Once he was certain Arthur would recover, he went to find Lisanor. She refused to meet his eyes, though he could see the streaks of recently shed tears, tracking down her soft face._

_"I just need some time.  What happened in there was…overwhelming."_

_He wanted to explain, but the words fell flat. Cai had intervened on her behalf. He was worried about the warlock's potential. The summoning of the red woman and his other general reactions to things, were unnerving for them all. The entire situation had Loholt hiding in the stables for the remainder of the time they were there. The boy was in a state of shock at seeing his father collapse and the magic, that until recently had been illegal, being so easily wielded. They all needed some space._

_The recently reinstated knight had already spoken to Arthur about their family staying behind to look after things, but he promised Merlin he wouldn't enter the temple again, as long as Leon was there. He understood from the demon, who Merlin had summoned, that his lifelong friendship with the knight was somehow the trigger._

_Merlin argued that the Lady was actually a dragon, not a demon...but, the look on Cai's face told him that it didn't change a thing. He smiled when Lisanor actually embraced him just before they left; neither saying a word. She turned back to the house and walked away._

"Poor Merlin, rejected twice in as many weeks." Gwaine laughed at his friend's discomfort. Although, Merlin knew his joking was only meant to lighten the mood, he couldn't help but think of his lack of luck when it came to the fairer sex.

" _What?_  Two girlfriends? Where the hell was I?"

Even the warlock couldn't suppress the chuckle. "How in the hell do you manage to run a kingdom, Arthur?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finally found the phonetic Greek translator, so I will be going back and editing eventually hehe The dragon call is the same as in the series except adding the word "Red" (kókkinos) to the calling.
> 
> (2/19/14: I have since discovered that the Dragon Language is actually Old German, not Greek. For convience purposes however, I have not dug into finding a new translation.)


	18. Epilogue

The party of Camelotian knights began moving around and setting up the camp for the evening, having just crossed the border into Mercia. They now numbered twelve men. The king and a couple of others set out to do a bit of hunting, while Merlin started the fires for supper. Others saw to the horses and checked the area for bandits; unaware they were being watched from a nearby hilltop.

A woman in a crimson dress stood regally in silence, next to a homely little brunette. The eyes of the plain woman seemed out of place in her simple looking face. Rage simmered behind their dark brown irises.

"I thought you said Merlin would be taken care of. You promised he would bed her and in turn become obligated to that woman Lisanor; bound by his own sense of honor, and leaving the king exposed."

The other lady brushed her auburn locks behind her shoulder, appearing almost bored with her companion. "...And so he was supposed to be.  If the girl's brother had not interfered and thrown a wrench into my plan."

"Why didn't you refuse to help or not go to him at all?" The other one spat.

"At my core, I am still a dragon. Merlin reveres me, but I must tread a fine line with him. I cannot deny his summons, least he suspect anything." She turned her flaming eyes towards the brunette. "You still have the Prince's sister captive, correct?"

Grinning, the other woman responded maliciously. "Yes, and my new pet is looking forward to meeting Sir Gwaine. He relishes in the idea of taking the knight's body as his own in payment...or, so I have led him to believe."

After a few moments of silence the brunette spoke again. "Why don't you just kill them? You have the power. Arthur killed my son and should have died on Mordred's blade, but you interfered and gave them an option to save him!" She spat vehemently.

A laugh fit for a queen escaped the Red Lady. "Oh, my darling young Morgause, of course I have the power. It was I who helped guide your dark soul to the Sidhe Priest in order for you to rise again. I am many thousands of years old; I am the mother of all dragons. It is my prerogative to toy with them as amuses me."

The brunette looked cautiously at the red woman. "How do I know you are not toying with me?"

The red woman raised an eyebrow, smirked and ran a manicured finger littered with gold rings, along the brunette's jaw line.  She then tapped Morgause's nose. "You don't, dear." She walked off into the shadows laughing.


	19. Cauldron of Dyrnwch Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the sequel Cauldron of Dyrnwch, which can be found on fanfiction.net

**Coins Saga:**

**Thank you Aylass84 for the beautiful fanvid you created with inspiration from my story Two Sides of the Coin!!![Watch the Video Here!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMzLKC40btE)**

**(The following links are to the story and its continuations on fanfiction.net)**

  * [**Two Sides of the Coin**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9877003/1/Two-Sides-of-the-Coin-edited-version) (COMPLETE, Edited) Merlin AU Post 5.04 Reveal! (one-shot) WINNER theheartofcamelot, Best Dialogue Award 2013!
  * [**Flipping the Coin**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8657631/1/Flipping-the-Coin-renamed-and-editedversion)(COMPLETE, Edited) Sequel to Two Sides, a continuation of my AU version of Season 5. Twisted with various legends!
  * [**Knave of Hearts**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8840227/1/Knave-of-Hearts)(COMPLETE, Edited) sequel to Flipping the Coin formerly titled Merlin and the Cauldron of Dyrnwch. AU Season 6 Opening Episode
  * [**Cauldron of Dyrnwch**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8942764/1/Cauldron-of-Dyrnwch)(COMPLETE, unbeta'ed)Sequel to Knave of Hearts. The meat of season 6
  * **[Into Hell, Prieddu Annwn](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9290443/1/Into-Hell-Prieddu-Annwn) ** (COMPLETE) Sequel to Cauldron of Dyrnwch. Season 6 finale
  * [**Lord Of Beasts**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9416980/1/Lord-Of-Beasts)(WIP) Sequel to Into Hell. Season 7. New villains and old, new OCs and twists on the Arthurian style legends!



 

**Excerpt from Cauldron of Dyrnwch: (unedited)**

"This is a knight's duel, by the code. You will stay out of it." He warned his cousin.

"But Guirom isn't a knight!" The warlock protested.

Arthur glared at him. "It doesn't matter. He accepted the duel knowing the rules. The code must be respected."

They watched as the two men came together, the green cloaked figure easily sidestepping the knight's first swing and bringing the backside of his axe across Gwaine's back shoving him further away. Gwaine spun back around, the near miss causing him to suddenly focus, realizing this might not be as easy of a fight as it first appeared. The man he thought to be his brother-in-law moved with the grace of a fighter that trained his entire life. He snarled, crouching low, sword held parallel to the ground as the two men began to circle each other.

They exchanged a few more blows, toying with each other, trying to get a measure of their competitor. After what seemed like minutes, Gwaine began to smile. He could tell the other's body was beginning to weaken with each swipe and block, although neither had yet to land a real damaging blow. "Your weak, Guirom. You should just admit defeat now and tell me where she is."

Bran growled low in his throat, silently cursing the body. In his time, he was known as one of the greatest fighters to ever walk the world. He swung his axe in a circle above his head and brought it down in a mighty slice meant for Gwaine's midsection. The more agile rogue prince danced back out of the way, his sword coming up and catching the backside of the axe. It took more effort than usual against the heavier weapon but he managed to wind his blade around the shaft and twisted it out of his opponent's hand. Unfortunately, it dislodged his own weapon from his hand as well due to the weight.

Both men paused, weaponless. Bran grinned and drew his sword, sensing the advantage he pressed towards Gwaine. The knight ducked and rolled out of the way, his hand managing to grasp the shaft of the fallen axe as he came up behind the green man whose body seemed to be betraying him. Taking it in both hands Gwaine came up and swung, connecting with the back of his enemy's neck. The head separated from the body, the hood falling from the face as it rolled across the ground. The man's body teetered for a moment before falling forward.

Gwaine dropped the axe to the ground, breathing heavy and sweating from the fight. He spat on the body as he stepped over it to retrieve his personal sword. Sheathing it, he eyed the surrounding wyvrens wearily as he made his way back to his friends. The creatures didn't make a move towards them, they stayed where they were, although Merlin could tell they were getting antsy and he kept his eyes on them.

"Good fight." Arthur complimented his knight.

Gwaine nodded, still out of breath, first from the run then the fight. "Now I just have to find my sister."

"Um…" Percival's eyes were wide. He visibly swallowed nervously. "Maybe we could ask him." The other's followed the large man's pointing finger back towards the fallen man just in time to see the body stand up and move to retrieve his head. All three knights' had their swords out, and Merlin shot his hand forward, ready with a spell as they looked on in shock.

The body reached down and took the head, setting it back on its shoulders where it magically reattached. "Thank you, Sir Gwaine for such a welcome exertion, it has been too long for me."

"What the hell! Who are you?" Gwaine demanded, his sword pointing menacingly at the body. The recently headless man was clearly not who he thought. "Where's Guirom, and where the hell is my sister?"

The others glanced at Gwaine from the corners of their eyes. Merlin wasn't completely surprised at this turn of events. He actually found himself more curious about the magic used to keep the head and body together.

"What's left of this Guirom, if that's what his name was, is here - a gift from my benefactor. I thought you would be pleased to find out such an arse had been dealt with, no man should do what he did." The man stated, clearly in agreement with Gwaine about his former brother-in-law. He reached into a pocket and drew out a ring, tossing it to Gwaine. "Your sister is perfectly well. A bit distraught by everything, but she is alive."

Gwaine caught the ring; it was the match to the one he used to own before it was taken, along with the chain and crest, by a Saxon in Ismere. "I won the challenge; you will give her to me!"

Bran seemed unsure for a moment. "I'm not certain my benefactor would agree to that. I have her word that she will allow dear Clarissant to be released, only upon the terms that I bring her your head and our agreement was for you to be able to visit her. Meet me in the castle on the coast due east of here in three days and you can see your sister is well. Allow me to take your head, and I will release her to your friends. You have my word, as Prince Bran of Corbenec, First Knight of the Fisher King."

"Gwaine…" Merlin said lowly, hoping his friend would think this through.

"It's my sister, Merlin, I have faith you'll get me out of this." He gave his friend a wink, with resolve he turned back to the other knight. "Done and if you double cross me, I will take your head and burn it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this story!


End file.
